Legacy of Hercules
by fantasylov3r
Summary: Sequal to the Family Secret. With the hero gone, life is becoming dangerous. Old enemies are surfacing & new plans are arising. Two boys stand in their way. But first, inner demons must be overcome. Will they succeed or be crush under the earth's weight?
1. It's only the beginning

Here it is...The long awaited sequal to the Family Secret. I hope you guys enjoy it. Special thanks to Nana Cloud. For helping me and supporting me. Thank you, owe ya heaps ;)

* * *

'The museum built on the foundations of the wonders of the past, from the dawn of earth to mankind's modern technology. The endless tale of man story is passed down from one generation to the next.' A heavenly voice of an angel's breath hovers within the air of the halls. 'Down the line of time, we reach the birth place of civilization. Ancient Greece, a world filled with wonder and mystery...'

A plump, loud and short voice cut through the sentence, like knife through butter. 'You're killing me with this jibber, jabber.' A short but sexy woman swiftly moved from a bronze tan vase. Her round body walked freely across the vase. Her black hair tied up creating a little fountain on top of her hair. Her peach dress hugged tightly around her body, revealing her curves. A cut near her hip, uncover her short leg. 'Who are you, baby girl?' Thaila asked as she stared at the ceiling above her.

'Oh my name is Tiffney. I am filling for my dad, Bob. He is on his second honeymoon. The first one didn't turn out so great.' Thaila smirked and placed her hands on her hips. 'Whoo, go Bobby Baby. He is gonna get some loving tonight.' The muse jumped out of the vase and landed on the curled bronze handle. Her legs draped over the top of it. 'So yeah, that why I'm here.'

The muse shook her head. 'Sorry, baby girl. Didn't you get the memo?' She placed her hands on her hips. 'Gust narrator sitting in the big chair,' she told her as she relax against the handle of the vase. 'Oh it's ok, I came prepare. Dad said that this happens all the time.' The sounds of rustling pages echoed. 'I'll just read.' Thaila rolled her eyes. She slide off the handle and pulled over a plate.

* * *

The picture of the vase revealed to be a small kindergarten classroom. It was within the country area. A simple small room filled with toys and the walls covered with Roman Numerals and the Greek Alphabet. Children sat down on the marble ground. They were all from the neighbouring farms and some would walk miles and miles just to reach here. As the little people chatter and played games, an older woman lay upon a rocking chair. Her slender hands gently stroked her round womb and her cat-like eyes were semi-closed as she looked down at it. A warm smile was across her face as she hummed and rocked her chair. She relaxed as she watched the young children play. She couldn't wait for her child to arrive. It was due anytime now.

Then the teacher noticed the time on the sundial that was in the middle of the court yard. The teacher gently lifted herself off the rocking chair. Her hands placed on her enormous womb, trying to gain her balance. As she tried to hold her ground she called out. 'Children, it is time for your afternoon nap.' A series of whining and sad voices echoed through the classroom. The teacher waited for them to finish. 'I'm sorry darlings, but it is time.' A little boy with dark black hair and hazel eyes spoke out.

'But Mrs Dimas, I'm not tired.' All the other children nodded and spoke in agreement.

'So aren't we.' Mrs Dimas gently shook her head.

'It's not a matter whether you are tired or not. It is time for your nap,' she simply but firmly. The children sighed and whined.

'But I am not sleepy.' A small little girl said stubbornly as she hugged her Aphrodite doll. Her blond hair tied in pigtails and she had green eyes.

The teacher sighed. 'I'll tell you what; I'll make a deal with you guys. Lay down and I will tell you guys a story. If you are still wake by then, I will cancel naptime.' The sounds of cheers and applause came from their mouths. They grabbed all their little blankets and laid their bodies upon the rugged floor. Mrs Dimas gently returned herself back into the rocking chair. She instinctively began to stroke her large womb. 'Ummm, let's see, what kind of story should I tell?' She tapped her chin with her free hand as she spoke out loud.

'Oh,' a little boy with tanned skin and brown, rough hair spoke. His arm shot up into the air as if he was trying to reach the ceiling. 'An Adventure one,' he shouted out.

Then another boy with blue eyes spoke out, 'yeah, filled with action and monster-butt kicking.' The rest of the boys cheered and nodded with their classmates. The girls, however, looked uncomfortable. 'Mrs, can we please have a love story?' A sweet little girl's voice gently whispered. She had light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. The boys groaned and stuck out their tongues in disgust. Another girl with red hair and blue eyes sighed and looked out the window. Then an idea came to her. 'What about the legend of Hercules? It's got adventure, monster-butt kicking and it's a love story.'

The rest of her classmates clapped and cheer. 'Yeah, Hercules,' a series of chants boomed through the classroom.

Mrs Dimas placed her hands on her head. 'Hands on heads,' a few children followed her. 'On shoulders,' she placed her slender hands on her shoulders. The children were quick to follow her action. 'And on your lap,' she gently placed her lap and so did the children. 'Now, that I have your attention. You, children, already know the story of Hercules off by heart. There is no point in me telling u a story you already know.' She said calmly. The children whined and sighed. The teacher smiled, 'perhaps I could tell you the tale of his children.' All of the children gasped and muttered under their breath. 'Hercules got kids?' The little red haired girl asked. Mrs Dimas smiled.

'Yes, in fact in had three children, two boys and a girl.' The children gasped and gazed in amazement.

She smiled, 'Mrs, is the like the story of Hercules?' A little boy asked.

'Oh no dear, but it has it all, adventure, monsters and love.' The boy smiled with satisfaction. All of the children placed their heads in their hands, eagerly waiting for the teacher to begin the tale. 'Now my little ones, this tale begins just a few years after the Mighty Hercules and the Lovely Megara had passed away. Zack, Alexis and Hebe were now living within the home of Hercules' best female friend, Cassandra. But little did they know that their parents' death wasn't the end of their troubles. In fact it was only the beginning.'


	2. Fearing the future

A small house planted in the suburbs town of Athens. The walls of the simple home were made of dark blue mixed with dull grey. The tiled roof glow a bright red against the glazing sun. The door and the arch was a built with olive wood. A stoned chimney stood tall and slightly crocked against the house near the front door. But this house was empty, for the heart was outside the warm autumn breeze.

A small little girl sat upon a panic table. Her red hair tired in pink tails with purple ribbon. They matched her purple dress that followed down to her knees. Her violet eyes widen as all kinds of sweets were lay out before them. She licked her lips and longed to taste the angelic food. A large, delicious chocolate covered cake sat before the little girl. Two candles burn brightly and the words, "_Happy Birthday, Hebe_," were written in strawberry icing. A picture of a bumble bee was printed on the cake as well.

Her twin brown haired brothers smiled down at her. Zack wore his usual light blue chition and Alexis with his light green. It was the only way she could tell them apart, besides from their personality. The youth of 13 covered across their bodies but their blue eyes reflected years beyond. Zack with the knowledge of books and philosophy and Alexis with his street and wild smarts. They were like the moon and the stars; one couldn't be the same without the other. They saw each other as an equal, no brother outweighed the other. For their weakness were covered by their strengths. But right now, nothing in this world mattered but their little sister's special day. They treasured her for all of her life. To them, she was there source of light, joy and life. She was glue that had kept them together, since the miracle of her birth.

Cassandra, Evender and Manu smiled proudly at the little birthday girl. They have been the parents that Hebe had never had. Cassandra treated her as if she was her own child. She was sassy and warm as her real mother would be to her. Her dry and sarcastic humour was a comfort to the birthday girl. Evender was like her funny loving uncle; that told stories and was always played with her. He would swing her with his strong arms. Then there was Manu, her adopt father. Even though he only trained her brothers, she admired and respected him. The way he carried himself was strong and bold like nothing could harm him. When she got into trouble, he gave her that stern look that signal her to behave or else. She enjoyed his company. She would try anything to get his approval. He rarely smiled but when he did, it made her heart fill up with much joy and happiness.

Then there were her sisters, Charma, Lissa and Lila. The seer twins were strange to her. Their personalities were too different from each other. They were truly sun and moon and it somehow work for them. Lila was possibly the coolest in her opinion. She had the skills to beat any boy three times her size, especially her brothers. She treated her like an equal and wasn't afraid to be who she really is. She told it the way it was and never sugar coated anything. Plus she was great at telling adventure stories.

Hebe smiled brightly at her family that she had. 'Now Bumble Bee, make a wish.' Alexis smiled at her. She closed her violet eyes tightly. She wished as hard as she could then she took a deep breath. She stood up and lean over her cake. The flames of two candles flicked out as the wind from her mouth blew gently against them. Her weird and strange family clapped and cheered. Cassandra kissed her cheek. 'Happy birthday, Hebe,' she whispered to her. The little girl giggled, 'thank you aunty Cassy.' She began to cut the cake for everyone.

'Ok you guys dig in,' they began to eat the wonderful desserts that were laid out before them.

After all were eaten, they sat down in a circle. Hebe sat in the middle. It was present time for the excited, little girl. She could barely kept still and had a huge smile wouldn't leave her face. Zack and Alexis chuckled as they handed her their gift. 'This is from both of us.' Zack told her. She giggled and hugged them. 'Thank you, big brothers.' They squeezed her tightly as they returned her hug. Once they let go, she ripped through the wrapping. The coloured paper was torn away to reveal the gift inside. In the centre laid two dolls, one male and one female. She gently lifted up the male doll. He had red hair, with a built body. He wore brown armour and had a blue cape on his back. His belt had a golden medal in it. His sandals reached up to his knees. His bright, blue eyes smiled at her. The female doll had brown hair in a ponytail that was tied with a purple hair tie. Her beautiful body was covered by her purple, shoulder straps dress. Her violet eyes smirked at the little girl. Hebe smiled back at the dolls. She hugged them close, and then she looked at her brothers. 'Thank you, Zack and Alexis, thank you so much.' She hugged them tightly. The boys smiled as they held her close. 'This way, you can always play with mum and dad.' Alexis smiled as he stroked her cheek.

'They would have been so proud of you.' Zack told her as he closed his eyes. Hebe smiled widely.

Hebe was excited when she received all her gifts. Evender gave her a wooden winged horse. He had hand crafted it for this little ray of sunshine. Its wings extended far and wide. They were position in flight mood. Each feather was crafted to the finest detail. It was like tiny feathers of birds were dipped in wood colour paint and placed upon the small toy. It was smooth as Hebe traced her finger across the little flying stallion. She smiled brightly, 'thank you.' Evender smiled at her. 'You are welcome, sweetie. Oh, don't worry about breaking it.' He knelt down and whispered in her ear. 'This toy was blessed by Athena, so it will never break no matter what.' Hebe smiled and hugged him.

'Thank you, so much.' Evender gently kissed her cheek. Manu had given her a story scroll. The sandy parchment was filled with stories from Greece to the ends of Asia. Within the blackness of the words, colours of images and pictures were printed against the sandy parchment. The little girl thanked the trainer and hugged him tightly. She loved stories and fairytales just as much as any child. Lila's gift was a soft and warm blanket. It was bright red and had the picture of a bee printed on it. She giggled as she felt the warmth and tenderness that had made it. The final gift was from Cassandra and her seer daughters. They brought her a simple, dark blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress. Since she was a girl of adventure and wonder, the dress reached her knees. She tried the dress on. Her legs were freed from the cloths. She smiled happily as she spun around. She ran up to the older seer and hugged her legs. 'Thank you, Aunty Cassandra.' The older seer smiled and patted her head.

'You are welcome, Hebe.'

* * *

The sun crept through the window. The thin strays of light were drawn down Zack's right eye. His eyelids tighten as the heat built up against the skin, threatening to break through. Zack gently turned his head. His mouth opened wide as the air sucked in. His hands reached to his blue, sleepy eyes and gently rubbed them. Zack sat on his bed as he yawned once again.

His eyes wondered to his twin brother. Alexis slept with his half of his face hidden on the pillow. His mouth was wide opened as a thundering snore echoed through his throat. He laid on his stomach with the blanket covering the bottom of his body. Zack stretched out his arms and pushed the blanket off of him. His feet pressed against the cold, stone ground. He steadily walked over to his brother. 'Alexis,' he gently rocked his shoulder. Alexis grunted and turned over his body to the wall. Zack sighed and placed both hands on his side and roughly shook his body. 'C'mon you lazy bum, we are going to be late.' Alexis groaned, 'Sleeping now, come back later.' His voice was tried and soft but full of attitude. Zack sighed, 'fine. But don't blame me if you end up doing extra training and chores.' Alexis waved his hand lazily and grabbed his pillow, placed over his head. Zack sighed as he slipped out of his toga. He grabbed two of his light blue chitions. He put on the one in his left hand on and threw the other onto the bed. His chition fell to his knees and the right side of his chest was exposed. He placed his other one inside in his school sack, along with his text scrolls and homework. He swang is school sack over his right shoulder.

He walked into his little sister's room. Hebe slept peaceful in her crib. Lissa and Charma were sleep in their beds. Evender can only bring home so much and Hebe's needs were taking up much of the costs. Zack quietly walked over to his sister. She slept like an angel. Her chubby arms held her new dolls close to her face. Her red hair spread across the pillow and her thumb rested against her mouth. Her chest gently rose and fall as she breathed deeply. Her blanket was nested beneath her feet. Zack smiled and gently kissed her forehead. His hands reached for her red blanket and lightly pulled it up to her chin. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow and wrapped the red blanket around her tiny wrist. She yawned and continued to sleep.

Zack walked down to the small kitchen. A simple table was placed in the centre. A small fire placed was covered in ashes and small red freckles were hidden beneath the grey desert. Zack took a piece of bread and headed out the door.

He was in no rush to get to Manu's place. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the morning air. The sun just peaked through the hills. The rays made the grass glitter and turned the grey, gravel into a golden path. The gravel rolled and crushed under the pressure of his steps. His lips circled and whistled a sweet tune. His school sack swang against his right shoulder. After about half an hour of walking, his blue eyes saw Manu's hut was in his grasp.

He continued to walk as a tune escaped through his mouth. Then he froze. Something had caught his eye. He turned his head away from the gravel path of society and looked towards the natural mother earth. His jaw almost dropped to the ground. His heart beat tripled and his palms grew sweaty. His mind froze, all of his logic vanished. Time was now frozen; all that exist is the being that stood before him.

The most enchanted creature had captured his heart. Lila ran freely against the earthly plains. Her hair chestnut, silky flew as if the hands of winds were carrying it as she ran. Her body filled with grace and beauty of a swan. Her every movement were as if she was dancing on ice. Each movement was calculated, graceful and filled with elegance. Her grey eyes glazed beautifully like gentle snowflakes. Her outfit suited her perfectly. It revealed her true form, a warrior of purity and grace.

Zack's blue eyes couldn't remove themselves from the heavenly Persian being. She was everything that he wasn't, a strong character, rebellious, adventurous, confident and courageous. She could stand on her own, with no man supporting her. She could ride the ship of life with no crew. Her beauty brought all eyes on her, but her untamed nature deceive them all. She was truly a rose, not just the beauty of the red centre, but with the thorns along the stem.

Lila flicked her chestnut hair to one side. A sweet but devilish smile appeared across her face as she sees the love struck, light blue child of Hercules staring out of the corner of her eye. She giggled as a sneaky idea entered her mind. She got to the nearest tree; her slender hands gripped its branches and lifted her body into it. She disappeared into the green shadows.

Zack's eyes searched for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, his Persian beauty was gone. Then an arm quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to a body. His school sack slipped out of his hands as he grabbed the arm. 'Caught you, peeping Tom,' a heavenly but devilish female voice whispered against his left ear. 'Lila,' he gasped, his throat became dry as a bone. She giggled as she held him in a head lock. 'I wasn't peeping.' He managed to let those words escape his dry lips. He desperately tried to lick his lips.

'Mmm, what is the matter, Zack? Do I make you nervous?' She whispered against his ear, causing chills down his spine. Zack's heart banged against his chest. His breathing became rapid and his forehead began to sweat badly. She smirked, 'you need to relax.' She brought her lips to his cheek and gently gave it a peak. She loosened her grip and turned him to face her. The blood built up under his skin, turning his cheeks bright red. 'So where is the green one?' She smiled sweetly and innocently. Zack gulped, 'well, he is umm...' His words were stuck against his throat. He gasped trying so desperately to make them escape. 'Well, I'm waiting.' Her slender hand slid up to his neck. Her finger gently entered his hair from his neck. It twirled around, twisting his hair with it. Zack gulped a large amount. He tried to force that one little word from his throat. 'SLEEPING,' finally it broke free and bolted out of his mouth. Lila giggled and smirked. 'Oh, he will be in big trouble.' Her fingers walked up his exposed chest. They reached his nose and gently tapped it. 'Come on, wonder boy junior.' She smirked as both her hands were placed on his chest. She gently pushed him and raced ahead towards Manu's house. 'Race ya,' she laughed as she ran. Zack quickly picked up his school sack and ran after her.

* * *

Hebe laid in her crib. She yawned as her hands reached to her eyes. She rubbed them awake. The red blanket fell down from her body as she sat up within her tiny bed. Charma and Lissa's beds were a mess. A mixture of chitions and blankets smeared across their beds. A small rumble echoed in this room. Hebe placed her hand on her tummy, she was hungry. The smell of food reached her nostrils. She gently gripped the two metal bars on her crib, which were side by side. She pulled the bars in opposite directions. She made the hole big enough for her to get through. She smiled proudly as she crawled through the hole. Her little hands held her new dolls. 'Come, mummy and daddy, breakfast time.' She placed them on the floor. She walked back to the bend bars and pushing them back where they were. She smiled and picked up her dolls. She held her daddy doll to her face. 'Now daddy, don't you do that.' She told him with such authority. 'It is bad, only I can do it.' She put on a serious face and then smiled as she made the doll nod. 'Good man, daddy,' she giggled and skipped along the wide corridor.

Cassandra was busy, preparing Hebe's breakfast. She cut some fruits into small pieces. She toasted some fresh bread. Hebe skipped down to the table. She threw her dollies up on the table and used her little hands and little feet to climb onto the chair. She stood up on her legs and brought her parents dollies close to her. Then she sat back down on her bottom. Cassandra turned around and was surprised to see the little girl. 'Hebe, how did you get out of your crib?' The little girl smiled sweetly and placed Hercules and Megara on her lap.

'Good morning, Aunty.' Cassandra raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

'You are such a little monkey.' Hebe giggled as she sat on the chair. Her hands barely able to reach the surface of the table and her feet dangled freely, making no contact with the floor. The older woman sighed and walked over to her. 'Oh, what am I going to do with you?' She placed the pieces of fruits and a toast on the table.

Then she froze. Her stomach began to turn upside and her body began to shake. She gripped the chair. Her breathing became rapid as she tried to take in a deep breath. Her eyes turned dark green and light green swirls appeared within them. Hebe began to panic and held her dollies close. 'Aunty Cassandra,' her frighten little voice echoed. But Cassandra couldn't hear her. She was lost as the vision took over.

_Zack and Alexis walked within the grounds of the campus. 'Oh man, I can't believe this. I have to do extra chores at Manu's.' He whined and mopped. Zack sighed._

_ 'Sorry, bro, but I did warn ya.' He patted his back._

_ 'This suck, I was only five minutes late. Is that such a crime?' _

_Zack shook his head, 'actually you were an hour and half late.' He corrected him. _

_'Oh what's the different? They are both the same.' Alexis argued back. _

_Zack sighed. 'Fine, whatever, let's just get through lunch without you whining.' They walked along the gravel path and headed for the lunchroom._

_Then little earthquakes began to happen. The buildings shook slightly. The whole student body became restless. Everyone on the school grounds stood still as they felt the thunderous shakes. They all waited, hoping that it will pass. Then an ear-piercing roar shook all the buildings. Everyone frankly placed their hands over their ears and began to run. Screams filled the air as the earthquakes grew stronger and louder. _

_Zack and Alexis covered their ears. 'What's going on?' Alexis yelled at his brother. _

_'I don't know, but we have to get out of here.' He pulled his bother. His ears were killing him as try to get them both to safety. Alexis took the hint and ran with his brother. But a strong and powerful thud shook the earth so badly that both of the boys were in the air. A strong crawl swoop them up and gripped them, tightly. The boys struggled against its grip. They kicked and pushed, trying to escape. A deep chuckle echoed in their ears, 'spawns of Hercules.' Zack and Alexis looked up at the monster. He was an ugly green, furry monster, his dark grey horns shine against the Grecian sun. His yellow teeth were seen against his evil smirk and his breath smell horrid, like rotting flesh and decaying eggs. His yellow, piercing eyes buried deep within the twins' souls. 'It's time to return to mummy and daddy.' He opened his mouth and threw his head back. The boys screamed as they tried to escape. They were being lowered into the green monster mouth._

_The green monster smirked satisfyingly. His slickly tongue licked his lips. He gently patted his belly. 'Ah, that was a delicious lunch.' He smirked as he began to turn around, 'now for dessert.' He smirked and he crawled down town. He roared as the Athenians screamed for their lives. He smirked as he stopped in front of a small house that looked exactly like Cassandra's home. 'Now, for the little girl,' his crawly paw reached for the door.

* * *

_

Lissa was now gasping for air as she came out of her vision state. She frankly looked around and saw that she was back in her maths classroom. Charma looked at her sister. 'Lissa, are you ok?' She rubbed her back. 'Where is Alexis and Zack? I've gotta warn them.' She bolt out of her seat and ran to the door. 'LISSA, STOP RIGHT THERE,' her teacher yelled out. Lissa froze. 'Young lady, the bell hasn't ringed for you to leave.' Lissa turned around. 'But sir, it's important, I must...' Bang, the lunch bell rang through the school. 'Oh no,' she bolted out of the classroom. She speeded down the stair. 'Oh Zeus, please don't let it be too late.'


	3. Life hangs in the balance

Cassandra gasped and tightly griped the chair. Her eyes returned to their normal green colour. Her arms shook as she steady herself. Hebe cuddled her doll parents close to her. Her fearful, violet eyes stared at the older seer. 'Aunty Cassandra?' Her tiny voice escaped through her small mouth. Cassandra was snapped back to reality and dive her hands under to her little armpits. She quickly lifted up the two year old. 'We gotta go.' She held Hebe as she franticly ran for the door. BANG, BANG, loud knocks threaten to break the door down. Cassandra's heart completely stopped. She held on to Hebe, tightly as if her grip was enough to protect. She began to walk slowly back, her eyes never leaving the door.

* * *

Lissa raced down the stairs as fast as her feet could. She held on to her dress in her fingers. 'Oh Zeus, why did I decide to wear a dress, today,' she spoke angrily to herself. Time wasn't on her side as she was finally free of those dreaded stairs. 'Oh, why do my versions always cut it so close? It could have at least given me an hour of a warning.' She ran as fast as she could.

Students were just coming out of their classrooms. Zack and Alexis were slowly walking out of the boys' changing room. 'Oh man, I can't believe this. I have to do extra chores at Manu's.' Alexis whined and mopped. His twin brother sighed and patted his back.

'Sorry bro, but I did warn ya.' Then BANG! A student slammed into the boys. They were both knocked off their feet. Their backs hit against the dirty ground. They groaned as they looked at who caused their fall. Lissa laid onto of the guys. She placed her hands their chests and gently pushed herself up. 'Oh I'm so...' She looked down at the clones. She gasped as she saw those blue eyes. 'Oh Zack and Alexis,' she quickly helped them and straight to their feet. 'Thank Zeus, I found.' Before they could say a word, Lissa grabbed each of their hands and rushed them away from the cafeteria. 'Lissa?' Zack manage to say as she began to make them run as she picked up speed. 'What is going on?' Alexis spoke as he almost tripped with her pulling them long. 'You guys are in danger. We gotta go now.' She roughly pulled them, trying to get them to move fast. Zack's blue eyes widen with worry. 'What kind of danger,' his voice shaking with intension and anxiety.

Alexis grunted and frowned, 'please, we are warriors. We can take on.' Lissa shook her head as she pulled them along.

'You don't understand. Oh, there is no time to explain. We must...' BANG, CRACK, the earth shook violently. The boys' bodies shook as the ground broke apart, splitting Lissa from them.

* * *

Cassandra held the little girl close to her. Her green eyes fixated on the door. 'Miss Cassandra,' Manu's voice echoed in the steady silence that hovered in the house. 'Manu,' her voice was firm and strong. 'What did your brother call you?' She held Hebe close, as tears fell down the little girl's face. The question floated heavily across the air. Manu's voice broke it firmly and forceful, 'a nag.' Cassandra sigh a relief as she ran to the door. She quickly gripped the door handle and forced it open. The seer almost threw Hebe into his arms. 'You must go to the boys. They are in danger and you must get them out of here. They are no longer safe in Greece.' The Persian trainer held Hebe firmly. The girl snuggled to his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around it. Manu ran to the stable where Lila waited for him. Cassandra quickly closed the door and ran to the back of the house to gather the emergency kit for monsters. Two, little Hercules and Megara dolls laid untouched on the grey floor.

Manu ran passed Lila. 'Come child, we must leave.' Lila looked at him with confusion. 'Uncle, where are we...' Manu had already climbed on Pegasus. 'Open the stable door, quick child. We don't have a moment to lose.' Lila was quick to obey. She quickly pulled open the stable door. Hebe sat in front of Manu and near Pegasus' blue mane. 'To the school, boy,' the horse neighed and lifted his front legs high in the air. Manu grabbed Lila and flung her over behind him. Lila's eyes shut tightly and her arms gripped his waist for dear life. Pegasus took to the air and flew as fast as he could.

* * *

A zigzag line separated the boys from Lissa. She was on her back as her mind realised what just happened. She sat up quickly, her knees pressed against the marble floor. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled. 'YOU MUST LEAVE NOW, HEAD NORTH OF THE SCHOOL.' Alexis gasped in fear as the earth shook. He looked to his brother. Zack quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him away. The boys bolted out of there. Their legs carried them as fast as they could. They jumped onto a statue, hopefully using it to quicken their escape. The shook again, but this time a shadow hovered over them. Their blue eyes stared up at the monstrous creature.

A huge, green, furry monster stood on its four, needle-sharp paws. His strong and powerful leg muscles support his horrendous but heavy body. His horns stood sharpened and reflected the sun's rays like a mirror. His teeth were painted yellow and his tongue flicked in the air. The air stank like mixture of fish guts and rotten flesh. Zack and Alexis covered their noses as the smell was overpowering. The twins carefully moved their feet. Zack's foot pushed over a marble stone. The marble rolled against the solid floor. BANG, the monster yellow eyes stared deep in the soul of the boys. 'AAAGGGGHHHHH!' The boys screamed.

Zack and Alexis ran for their lives. The earth shook as the monster stormed after them. His yellow eyes glued on the naturally cloned boys. Alexis and Zack panted as they ran as fast as they could. The monster's clawed dung deeply into the earth, scaring it as it hunted down the boys. The boys quickly turned a corner. Their legs leaped over seats and chairs. They ducked under statues and climbed up fountains. They leaped as the monsters crashed into the fountain with such ease. All that was left was a hole filled with water. The boys ran towards a cart filled with hay. Zack powered his way over the cart. His feet flew across the yellow, burnt grass. Alexis tilt his body slightly and he slid underneath it. CRASH! The monster destroyed it as the cart. The boys scrabbled as they got to their feet. ROAR! The monster howled in frustration as it pounded towards them. Alexis pulled Zack's chition as a pillar fell from the side. It had just missed Zack.

They turned a hard corner and froze in their tracks. The boys gasped as they looked up of what was in front of them. 'Dead end,' the monster's voice slithered up the children's spine. There was no escape. They slowly took a few steps back as the monster took steps closer to them. A slow waterfall fell from the sharpen rocks of his mouth and his foul breath of rotting flesh. The lips formed a smirk as the twins' back pressed against the solid, stone wall. All of their training was suck out of them. Fear flooded their minds, their eyes shut tightly. The monster raised its sharp claws right above, ready to strike them down.

* * *

'NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO,' a loud clashed of metal rang against their ears. Their eyes flew opened and there in between them and death, was Manu. His curved sword was waged across the claws of the monster. Manu's firm legs steady against the monster powerful claws. 'You will not destroy from this family.' He quickly swooped around. His hand scooped up some dirt and he twisted his body. The dirt was released from his hand. It entered the monster's eyes. It roared in pain as it pulled back slightly. Manu turned to the boys. 'RUN, NOW.' Alexis and Zack bolted out of there as the monster try to wipe the dirt from his eyes.

Alexis and Zack were out in the open. They panted heavily as their legs muscles pushed against the ground. The monster's tail flicked itself against a pillar column. The pillar crumbed under its force. The broken pieces forced its way through the marble pillar standing next to it. The white pillar groaned and moaned as it was pushed forward and was falling. The shadow of the trembling pillar was covered Zack. He looked up and gasped as his eyes foresee his death. He ran as fast as he could. But the groaning pillar was inches away from impact, crushing his young body. He felt the cold marble gaining on his body. He prayed against the odds that he would live.

* * *

Then all of a sudden, he was knocked off his feet. He felt his body rolled over in the dusty ground. His eyes glued shut. After a few short seconds, his body came to a halt. He felt something pressed up against his body. His eyes flicked open and his vision was filled with the most amazing creature. Lila lay against his body, trying to protect him from harm. Blood rushed to his cheeks and formed a blush. Lila gently pushed up against his chest. His heart pounded against her hand. He smiled and panted heavily, 'Lila.' She looked at him and a smiled was brought to her lips. 'Oh Zack, are you ok?' He nodded and smiled in relief.

'Yeah, you saved my life.' Lila smiled and then a smirked was formed. She leaned a little bit further.

'You know, usually when a person saved another person's life, they repaid with a kiss.' Zack gulped and turned a bright red. He felt awkward against on how forward she was. She smirked and drew close to Zack's lips. Zack gasped and began to stutter. 'Lila...I-I-I...eerrr...I-I-I.' Her lips were only a breath away from touching his.

* * *

An arm quickly broke them apart. 'Move it, we got company.' Alexis frankly told the two couple. He shot his arm through the air. A flying reptile filled the skies. Zack's eyes widen in fear and terror. Lila groaned and grunted as she quickly got off Zack. Zack shot to his feet, 'Let's get out of here.' Alexis ran for his life. Zack grabbed his chiton. 'No, this way,' he dragged his brother in the opposite direction. The children ran with Zack leading the way. They scurried up a set of stairs and into a building, which had the words '_Library.'_

The scrolls were scattered across the floor. Alexis and Lila shut the door behind them. Alexis headed behind a table and pushed it onto the door, preventing it from being opened. Zack was on his hands and knees roughly pushing the scroll out of his way. 'Oh come on, where is it?' Zack frankly looked and throw things out of his way. Lila raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her knees. 'Umm, Zack, I don't think the monster like story time.'

Zack continued to pushed and throw the scrolls from the floor. 'No,' he shook his head. 'There is a hidden trapdoor here.' He pushed one more scroll out of his way. His hand hit against something metal. Zack griped it, but it he couldn't lift it. A self held it shut. 'Alexis, help me.' Zack called over his shoulder. Both Alexis and Lila grabbed the self and pushed it with all their strength. But it didn't make a move. Zack released the handle and pressed his body against the self. The three children pushed as hard as they could and the self came fall and SMASH. It had hit the floor with a bang. Alexis and Zack got on their knees and pulled the trapdoor up. 'Go, girl, move it.' Alexis pushed Lila down the stairs. The boys watched her go down, 'wait hold it for a sec.' Zack let go and ran to the wall. He pulled out a torch from a stand that was on the wall. 'Ok, go,' he told Alexis as he held the door. Alexis nodded and headed down. Zack followed him and the trapdoor slammed after he had entered.

* * *

It was pitch black and the children couldn't see in front of them. The smell of water hit straight up their noses and the sounds of a river rushing to the oceans. Zack grabbed his torch and stroked roughly against the walls. A tiny light flicked and then a flame erupted against the torch. It lit up the whole space. The children were inside a tunnel with an ankle deep river flowing in between the walls. Lila careful walked down the stair and gently placed her foot in the water. 'Ah, it's a bit cold.' She stood in the water, 'but it should be ok.'

The boys followed her. 'That was close.' Alexis wiped his forehead. 'For a moment there, I thought we were goners.' The chaos from above echoed through the walls. Zack bit his lip in worry as his eyes wondered to the ceiling. 'You think that Manu is ok, up there?' His shaky and worried voice echoed through the tunnel. 'Of course, he is.' Alexis spoke with a little bit of confidence. 'He is a grown man and the best of the best warriors, next to dad. I'm sure that he is perfectly fine.' He tried to sound positive and certain, but his voice was revealed his worry. 'Yeah,' the girl's voice break through theirs'. 'But he is 10 years older than your dad.' Lila looked up, her grey eyed filled with concern and worry for her uncle's welfare.

* * *

A ray of light was seen in the distance. Like a moth to a flame, the children were drawn to it. Zack looked up and her saw the chaos of the above world. Manu bravely fought the monster, he dogged its attacks. Manu shot up into the air and his feet rapidly kicked into the monster's chest. It howled and growled in pain. Manu does a flip and the monster missed him. But the tail knocked Manu to his feet. Zack gasped and reached up to help him. Lila grabbed his arm quickly pulled him back into the shadows. 'We should just hide until uncle is finish. We might get in his way if we do.' Alexis looked up and watched the chaos unfold. His heart skipped a beat. 'What if he needs our help?' He spoke frankly. He didn't want to stay by and let history repeat itself. 'If he did, he would retreat, pull back or something.'

Zack sighed and turned his back to the turmoil. 'It's best not to look.' Alexis sighed and leaned against the walls. He closed his eyes tightly. Lila sat down and leaned her back against the walls. The monster's roars and the sounds of human grunting echoed in the children's ears.


	4. Just a little something

To my readers, I'm so sorry for the long delay in posting up a new chapter. I had completed this chapter months, but was hoping to post after I have finished chapter 5. I want to be one chapter ahead. Oh well...its a small chapter. But I hope I didn't disappoint you :)

* * *

The children gasped in worry and anxiety. 'Oh no, Manu can't die.' A little boy gasped in fear for the trainer.

'Oh please no, I like him.' A little girl's tiny voice reached the teacher's ear.

'What about Hebe? Where is she, Mrs? A little boy spoke out over the coward of children. Mrs Dimas chuckled and her hand gently stroked her well rounded womb. 'If you let me, little ones, I will continue the story.' She said patiently and her rocking chair gently swung back and forward. The children's voices began to die down and their eyes were glued to the teacher, waiting to hear the words escape her lips.

Mrs Dimas chuckled and gently placed her index finger on her chin. She lightly tapped her chin. 'Now, where was I? Oh yes, Hebe was safe and sound. The brave Pegasus had whist her away on the top of the building. He used his right wing to protect from harm. Meanwhile, Zack, Alexis and Lila hid underneath the school. Their eyes watched anxiously as the battle unfold. Fear stroked their hearts as they heard and saw every attack done by their trainer. They were terrified, not for themselves. But for their trainer.'

* * *

They waited in the darkness of the tunnel. Zack's torch burnt out hours ago. The stick lay down against the running stream. The sounds of growling, snaring and human grunts of effort were heard right above their heads. The children held on to each others' hands and prayed against fate, that Manu will make. Then THUD and RUMBLE, something heavy from above hit the ground. The tunnel's walls shook, threatening to crumble. Then, dead silence. Not a word could be heard. Zack looked up, he listened carefully, nothing. Zack reached up and carefully lifted up the cage that protect them. He peaked over the edge. He saw the same ugly terrifying monster that had try to kill him and Alexis, lying lifelessly on the ground. His hideous and sharp face pressed against the earth. It was barely alive. Zack slowly got out of the tunnel. His eyes searched for his trainer as he helped Alexis and Lila out.

Zack's heart relaxed as his blue eyes saw his trainer in the distance. The Old Persian limped towards the children. He went round the creature. His brown eyes gently moved and saw a broken wood. The man struggled to bend down. His hand reached forward and wrapped around the brown timber. He steadied it up and placed his hands against his it. He put his support on this piece of broken wood. He continued to walk to the children.

Alexis wondered over to the monster that almost killed him. 'He doesn't look so tough.' He eyed the creature. Manu grabbed the boy's chiton and pulled him away. 'Come child.' He grunted, slightly annoyed by his behaviour.

'Uncle, are you ok?' Lila placed her hand on his.

'Yes, I am fine. But we must leave down.' He slightly winced in pain as he held his side. Within the distance, the white, winged stallion was seen. Upon his back, a small, little red-haired girl held on to his mane. 'Manu, scary thing?' Hebe's timid voice broke as Pegasus landed in front of him. Manu gently patted his nose. 'A monster, child, nothing for you to worry about any longer,' Hebe nodded but was still quite scared. Zack went up to her and climbed up on the winged stallion. Hebe wrapped her arms around Zack's neck, 'hey Hebe, it's ok, it's all over now. ' Her brother gently rubbed her back. Hebe snuggled into his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Manu's head tilt slightly to Pegasus' side. Lila looked up at the white stallion and climbed on him. The trainer patted on Alexis' shoulder, 'on you go, child.'

* * *

Pegasus flew smoothly along the Grecian skies. The land slow changed as the children looked down. The landscape that was covered with white stones gradually changed to lustful green hills and forests. Patches of brown and tiny house laid before this new land. Lila's eyes glazed at the land below. 'Where are we?' Her slender hands wrapped around Zack's waist. Zack was nervous through the whole trip; his dream girl was touching him. Blood pumped through his cheeks causing to blush. 'Well...errr..umm...we are in...umm...in..' Zack stuttered and words become trapped in his throat again. Lila smiled and brought herself closer to him. She gently rubbed her cheek against his back, snuggling closer to him. Alexis rolled his eyes, 'we are just outside of Athens, where all the farmers hang out.' Lila nodded and smiled as she tightly pulled Zack closer to her. The blue twin turned into a bright red tomato.

Pegasus gently landed in front of a small house. The smooth concrete had withered away exposing the roughly stone rocks. Vines and pants stuck to the house, trying to gulp it. The dark green was trying to cover every inch of the house. The window shutters were hanging down, holding on to dear life. Their green colour died years ago and only sunburns stain upon the dismal green. The door was black and mouldy with small holes piercing through. Old, wet wood was tasted within the air near the door frame.

Lila jumped down and reached up to grab Hebe. Zack gently lifted up his little sister and placed her in her arms. The little two years old wrapped her tiny arms around Lila's neck and place her head on her right shoulders. Her violet eyes fluttered opened and closed. Her cheek gently rubbed against the Persian's neck. Zack and Alexis climbed down from Pegasus. The white stallion gazed his nose against their cheeks. Zack reached up and patted his snout. Pegasus gave him a horsey lick and then fluttered his white wings. Then he took to the air. The children entered the old, shaky house. 'Ok, lock up everything until uncle gets back.' Lila spoke with hidden smirked under her smile. She locked the door behind her as the twin boys began to lock the windows. Alexis covered the windows with cloths that were lying around the place. Zack went to the back door. He placed a few broken rocks on the floor against the door.

Hebe yawned and closed her violet eyes as she held onto Lila. Zack smiled as his eyes drifted to his little sister. He turned his wrist and checked his sun dial. 'She must have missed her nap, which explains why she tired.' Zack explained as he looked at the girls. Hebe narrowed her eyes at her oldest brother. 'No nap,' she spoke with slight annoyance but yawned through the word "nap". Lila smiled as she gently rocked Hebe and patted her back. Alexis walked up to them. 'Alexis, take Hebe upstairs and show her your room.' She winked at Alexis. Alexis nodded in understanding. He gently took his little sister from her arms. 'No nap.' Hebe repeated but took a deep breath into her small lungs.

'I know, Bumble Bee.' Alexis gently soothed her back. He reached the room he chose to sleep in. It was a simple room, consisted of a tiny and wore out bed. He gently lay her down. 'No nap.' Hebe yawned and rubbed her little eyes. '

I know, Bumble Bee. I want to have a nap.' He smiled at her and laid next to her. 'But I don't wanna be left alone.' Hebe crawled up to him and laid her head against his chest. Her brother's hand reached up to her red hair. His fingers gently run through, sending her off to Morpheus.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Lila smiled as her slender arm wrapped around Zack's arm. 'Come on, Wonder Junior, we better make sure that you boys locked everything good and tight.' She smirked at him. Zack smiled nervously as he went with her to ensure everything was locked up. Alexis quietly came down the stairs. Zack and Lila had just finished checking the whole house. 'Ok, I've locked everything upstairs and Hebe is asleep.' Alexis leaned against the railing of the stairs. His arms were folded and his crossed his feet.

Lila nodded and sent a gentle smile. 'Well, just stay in her room just in case. Zack and I will guard down stairs.' Zack slightly gulped, sweat began to escape from his forehead. He knew why she was sending away. Alexis shrugged his shoulders and placed his foot up on a higher step. Zack bolted up two stairs above him. 'It's ok, I...do...it.' He stuttered and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Lila smirked and her hand swiped to her rope that was fastened on her belt. The rope swang around Zack's body, making his arms pressed against either sides of his body. She gently yanked the rope, making him come two stairs down. 'But Alexis and I have a hard time getting along. It only seems fair that you and I stay down here.' She pulled Zack closer to her. Then her glazed turned to Alexis. 'Alexis, could you please stay with Hebe?' She pleaded with a sweet smiled on her face. Zack's cheeks turned a brighter red colour. 'Umm...No, I really should.' He panted. His voice was broken into breath as he struggled to let the words escape his mouth. Lila tightened the rope, forcing him near her. Her head leaned forward and her lips were over his right ear. 'Zack, why don't you want to be alone with me?' She whispered seductively against his ear. A chilled ran down his spine and his mouth gasped for air. Lila smirked and then turned to Alexis. 'He is just being shy cause I'm a girl. Its fine, I'm not going to do anything. So please get upstairs.' Alexis raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. 'Alright,' he placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. 'You better get used to her. By the looks of things, she isn't going anywhere and neither are we.' Alexis patted his shoulder and his legs walked up the stairs.

Lila smirked as her snowflake eyes darted from Alexis and into Zack's deep blue. She leaned in closer, a predator getting close into its prey. Zack gulped and the blood in his cheeks turned his skin into a bright red. 'Why so shy, Zack?' Lila smirked as her right, slender hand was placed on his chest, just above his heart. His heartbeat tripled and sweat was pouring down his face. His breaths become so rapid as if each breath was his last. 'I-I-I-I...err...I-I-I...cause...umm...I-I-I.' The girl giggled and her left hand held onto the rope. She tightened it and dragged him closer to her. 'You are too cute.' She whispered against his ear. Zack slightly shivered and he tried to take a step back. Lila smirked as she pulled on the rope around him again. Zack gasped as he slipped on the stairs. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for impact. But he stop in mid air and as gently placed down. His blue eyes opened and Lila's grey eyes stared into his. 'Didn't think I would let you fall, did you?' She giggled as sat on his hips and leaned in closer. 'You know, Zack,' her fingers gently trailed on his exposed chest. 'That is twice, I saved you and yet you haven't repaid me yet.' A small was smirk appeared on her lips as she leaned closer to his. Her hand reached behind his neck and up into his brown hair. Zack's olive skin colour cheeks were gone. They were replaced with a deep red as his lips stuttered with every word. Lila's hand lifted up Zack's head so his lips were only a breath away.

'Lila, Zack, what are you doing?' Lila gasped and dropped Zack's head.

'UNCLE?' Zack groaned as his head hit against the stair. As quick as a flick of a wrist, she pulled out her hidden pocket knife. The blade ripped through the bonds that held Zack as if it was butter. In a flash, she jumped to her feet and leaned against the railing of the stairs. A sweet, innocent smile was form upon her lips. Zack rubbed his head as he sat up against the stairs. Manu raised his eyebrow and fold his arms. His face slightly filled with annoyance and tapped his right foot. 'I don't know what you are up, but you better hope I don't find out.' The trainer glared at them and walked away. Zack turned bright red. Lila smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 'Later then,' she smirked at him as she left him. Zack sat on the stair, slightly rubbing his head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

For the next a few days, Manu gathered some supply and purchased a new horse. He spent the morning training the children. In the evening, he headed to the closest market and returned with food and water. In the nights, while the children and the baby slept, Manu sat in the study and scratched a letter down. One early morning, he woke up the boys and Lila. 'Alexis, Zack, time to wake up.' Manu gently shook their shoulders. Alexis groaned and opened his eyes. Darkness covered his sight. 'Manu, what's the big deal? It's not even sunrise.' He slammed his head back down on the pillow. Zack rubbed his eyes as he sat on his bed. 'Get up, child. We are leaving now.' Alexis looked up at him, quite shocked. Zack looked up at him. 'Be ready in five minutes.' Manu spoke boldly as he closed the door. Zack and Alexis looked at each other. They jumped out of and quickly took everything they needed. Manu was ready outside with Lila. Hebe was sleeping on Manu's shoulder as he held her in right arm. Pegasus stood near them. His wings were folded near his body and a white cloth was place around his body keeping them hidden. There was a brown horse with supplies and bags strapped to him. His black mane flowed freely against the wind. Alexis and Zack looked at Manu. 'What is going on?' Zack asked his trainer. The Persian trainer sighed and his strong shoulders dropped down.

'It's not safe for you to stay here. There are rumours that the monsters are hunting you. We must leave as soon as possible.' Zack gasped and then nodded. 'But where are we going? There are monsters all over Greece.' Alexis questioned the trainer.

'We are going to Persia.' He simply said as pushed the boys near Pegasus. 'I will carry your sister. You will ride on Pegasus.' Manu grabbed the ropes on the brown horse. He jumped on with Hebe in his arm. 'Pegasus won't be flying until we reach the border.' He ordered the boys. Alexis and Zack climbed onto Pegasus. Lila jumped on and wrapped her arms around Zack's waist and snuggled into his back. Zack turned bright red as Manu rode in front of them guiding the way.


	5. Rocking the boat

Hey you guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. There are few funny bits I tried to add in. Any cristism would be welcomed. :) Enjoy

* * *

The gentle breeze blew across the Grecian sky. It travelled high above the mountains and blew through the Lord of the Universe's grey, white hair. His mighty shoulders sank heavily and his hand was placed against his forehead. Inside his strong built body, his heart beat weakly in sorrow and pain. The years that went past did not heal the ache that plagued his heart. He had failure as a father and grandfather. His own son now gone and now he had loss his grandchildren. He had failure his son, his precious little Hercules. He sucked back the tears as Hera placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Oh honey,' she gently smoothed him. Zeus looked at her with such pain and disappointment. 'I have failed them. I've failed Hercules and I've failed my own grandchildren.' Hera gently held his hand and squeezed it. 'You did not fail them, honey. They're just suffering just as we are. It will take them time before they are able to open their hearts to us.'

Hermes zipped in within a blink of eye. 'Good morning, Big Z, here with the crazy twin's morning report.' He smiled cheerfully. Zeus sighed and sank his shoulders. His hand was pressed on his forehead. Hera gently rubbed his hand. 'Perhaps this isn't a good time?' Hermes gently re-adjusted his glasses and held the scroll in his hand. 'Please Hermes, please tell us. Are they alright?' Hermes nodded and rolled at the long scrolled. He held his staff inside his elbow. 'Well, our youngest crazy chick is starting to help around the house, by lifting up the furniture.' Hera smiled sweetly as she held Zeus' hand. A small smile was even formed on Zeus' lips. 'The young men are currently doing exceptionally well in their training but Zack is slightly struggling to keep up. Speaking of the cat, he gotta himself a wild Persian chick on his trail.' Hermes slightly chuckled as he read the scroll. 'I think Aphrodite's gift is going too well for him.' Hera placed her hand on her mouth as she chuckled. 'And Manu has decided to take them to Persia for their safety.' Hermes said casually. The royal couple gasped. 'Hermes? What do you mean they are leaving Greece?' Zeus slightly choked and gasped. The massager god raised his eyebrow. 'It means they are going away and not staying in Greece.' Zeus' eyes turned from sorrow and despair to anger and frustration. He bolted right up and stormed out of his throne room.

Zeus' mind pounded with thoughts that made his blood boil. How dare that Persian take his grandchildren? This was his family and he will not fail Hercules, not again. Slender, pink hands were pressed against Zeus' chest. 'Honey, what on earth are you going?' He stared at here.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Zeus grunted and glared at his wife. 'I won't stand by and lose my grandchildren. I've already failed to protect Hercules. I'm not going to let that happen again.' His violet eyes revealed emotions of anger and bitter disappointed. Hera held his hands and squeezed the tightly. 'Honey, you must not. If you are to interfere, you might only push them further away.' Zeus glared at her. His strong hands gripped her arms and held her still. Flashes of anger appeared within his eyes. 'So I'm just to suppose to gladly hand them over to our enemies? They are going to the land of the Persians; they will be slaughter on sight.' Hera's hands were placed on either side of Zeus' face. She held him firmly and made him stare into her ocean blue eyes. 'Their government is our enemy, not their people. Hercules trusted this man and his brother and I believe that he would protect them, just as he protected them from that horrible monster. We should have faith in our son's judgement.' Zeus looked down into her eyes and held her hand.

'But honey what if they never return? What if we lose them forever?' Hera wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his exposed chest. 'It's their choice,' she sighed as she tightly held him. 'We must give them the freedom to make that choice.' A small tear escaped her lake eyes and she rubbed her cheek against him. Zeus' wrapped his strong arms around her and held close. He gently placed his head on hers and his hand gently rubbed against her small back. After a brief moment, Zeus gently moved Hera to one side. Their bond held together by their hands.

'Athena,' Zeus broke the silence between. His voice boomed but pain and guilt flowed through. The blue leader of Athens appeared. A beautiful woman dressed in a heavy build armour stood proud and tall. She carried a shield that had a picture of a blue owl. Her spear stood tall in her left hand. A blue helmet sat at the top of her head as he blue hair flowed freely down. 'Yes, my lord,' her head lowed slightly and looked at Zeus. Zeus breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes as his mind try to gather up the words. 'The children of Hercules are leaving and heading towards the docks. They will sail to Persia, insure that they arrived there safety.' His voice commanded with a tiny hint of worry. Athena bowed her head, 'As you wish, my Lord.' Her emotionless voice echoed and her face was firm and straight. She vanished from the royal couples' sight.

* * *

Light drops fell from the skies. Tears raced down and gently splat upon the dry dirt. Sliver hooves pushed against the mud. His head bowed his head and carried three, small figures upon his back. Each one of the figures wore a black cloak that hid their faces. Following Pegasus; was a brown horse carrying a larger figure with the same cloak hiding his form. However, the man carried a small bundle upon his right arm. The small human was covered by a small blanket as she snuggled into his shoulder. Little snores pressed against his ear as a small smile curled upon Manu's lip.

Manu held Hebe close to him as he swang his leg over. His feet firmly planted on the ground. Pegasus stoped firmly near him. He gave Hebe to Zack and began to walk over to an old man. The ocean filled the air as the water try to climb upon the dock. The water gently rocked the boats that were station at the long boards. The salt air stained on the children's tongues. Voices of chatter and seagulls screech, angry men rapidly waved their hands to scare the white, flying rats away from their catch.

Manu returned to them. 'Get down from the stallion.' He told them as he took the sleeping toddler from Zack. Without hesitation, the children climbed down Pegasus. 'Zack, take the others down to the third ship. Get aboard and wait until I return.' He narrowed his eyes on the children. 'Both of you,' he pointed to Lila and Alexis. 'Zack is in charge until I am board that ship. Is that understood?' Both the Persian and the Greek nodded at their trainer. Manu took Pegasus while the children headed off to the ship.

Alexis dragged himself up the plank that connected the land to the ship. Then something yanked at his arm. 'Oh there you are.' An old and ghostly hand pinched his cheek. 'Thought you could get away from your nanna?' Alexis raised his eyebrow as he stared at this old woman who clutched his arm. Her hair shone with a light sliver and she was just about half of the boy's height. She had a small brown bag that swang over her left shoulder as she held onto Alexis. A simple dark brown dress covered her body. 'Oi, sonny, hurry it up with you and your grandma.' A man tapped impatiently on the railing of the ship. 'Wait, she is not my...OUCH.' The old woman stomped on his foot and smiled sweetly at the sailor.

'Oh, my little bum cherub can be such a little cutie.' She squeezed his cheeks again. They turned red as the blood was collected into one spot. The sailor wasn't amused. 'Just hurry aboard, we are shipping out soon.' Alexis glared at the old lady that sticked to his arm like glue. He tried to shake her off as he walked aboard the ship. 'Ok, ok, you are on the ship. Now give me back my arm.' He glared at the woman. She grabbed her brown sack and slapped him with it. 'You don't talk to a young lady like that.' She continued to hit him. Alexis raised his hands and tried to block her bag. 'Alright, alright, will you knock it off?' He snatched the bag from her and held it to his chest. He raised his arm above his head but a strong grip prevented him from hitting the woman in return. Manu raised his eyebrow at the boy and Alexis smiled awkwardly. 'Oh hi Manu, back so soon?' Manu glared at him and took the bag off his clutches and returned to the woman. 'I'm sorry madam, if he has costed you any trouble.'

The old woman hugged the Persian trainer. 'Oh my little baby olive,' she released him and slammed his arm, playfully. Then she felt how strong and firm his arm was. 'Holy Apollo, what the heck have you been eating?' She waved her finger at him. 'I told you not to eat those green covered meat.' Then she placed her finger on her chin. 'Or was it those beans that make me gassy?' Manu slightly covered his mouth to prevent laughter from escape. 'Madam, I'm not your son.' He tried to reason with her but the older lady just shrugged him off. 'Now be a dear and be quiet for mummy. She needs a lay down.' She slowly walked off and headed down the decks below.

Zack and Lila witness the whole thing. After she had vanished, the boy and the girl laughed their hardest. Manu gave them a stare that immediately seized their laughter. 'Shame on you both, this elderly woman is simply misguided and you too are laughing at her.' They slightly bowed their heads in shame. Alexis was quietly trying to sneak away from Manu when he was addressing his brother and Lila. A strong hand fell upon his shoulder. 'And don't you think I have forgotten about you.' Alexis slightly gulped and looked at Manu, as his trainer turned his student around. 'But Manu, she was slamming me with it.' He folded his arms. 'That is not an excuse, Alexis. She is an elderly woman and she requires some attention. What would have your father thought of you if he saw what you were doing?' Alexis slightly bowed his head as Manu stared angrily at him. 'And since she has such a keen interested in you, you will accompany her until the end of this trip.' Alexis gasped and shook his head. 'Are you nuts? You saw what she was like. She will drive me insane.' His trainer nodded. 'Yes and maybe it would teach you some manners and respect for elders, no matter what state of mind they are in.' Alexis sighed and moaned. Zack was slightly bit his lip as Manu wondered over to the help the other crew members to set sail. Lila smirked as Alexis came closer to them. 'Oh poor bum cherub.' She teased and laughed at him. Zack was trying his best to hold back his laugh. Alexis glared at his brother. 'Not a single sound, if you know what's good for you.' Zack swallowed down his laughter.

* * *

Zack gently held his little, sleeping sister. He travelled down into the lower decks. 'You lost, sonny boy?' An older man with a patch eye and raged cloths looked upon the children. 'Umm, well...yes...and no, I'm looking for the cabin in which we will be sleeping in.' The old crew member nodded. 'Aye, there lad, this way,' he waved at him and led in to his cabin. 'They call me, One Eyed Joe. If ya need anything thing, give me a yelp.' Zack nodded and walked right in. There were two simple buck beds that were nailed into the wall of the ship. The old lady, unfortunately, was snoring away in on the bottom bed. Zack slightly chuckled as he placed his little sister on the lower bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, 'I will be right back.' He gently closed the door as Hebe slept on the bed.

Then the old lady opened her eyes. She slightly chuckled. 'Oh, they don't suspect a thing.' She stood up and waved her hand up and down her small body. Her elder fame disappeared. Her height grew towards the ceiling and her skin tone turned from a dark olive into a dark blue. Her short, silver hair grew a rapid pace and it turn into a light shade of blue. It flowed down beneath a blue helmet, which appeared upon her head. Her brown, simple chition transform into solid, blue breast plate and her dress flowed down to her feet.

She smiled as she saw the final child of Hercules sleeping on the bed. Hebe gently rested on her back as her tiny rise and fall with the pattern of her breathing. Athena gently walked over to her. She waved her hand and a tiny, blue cloud appeared under her little body and Hebe floated up to the Athenian goddess. Athena wrapped her arms around the little child. 'Oh aren't so beautiful?' She smiled at the sleeping baby. 'Just like your mother.' She gently stroked her cheek. 'I have a little gift for you, Hebe daughter of Hercules and Megara.' She tapped her nose and Hebe glow a bright blue. 'Just as your brothers before you, I place you the gift of wisdom.' Hebe returned to her normal light, olive skin colour.

'HEY,' a high pitch voice of annoyance echoed the room. Athena sighed. 'Shh, Aphrodite, you will wake her up.' She hissed at the voice. Hearts swirled near Athena and the little baby girl. 'You shouldn't be here, Aphrodite. What if the boys see you? You know how they feel about us.' The pink goddess placed her hands on her hips and slightly tapped her foot on the floor. 'Well, said the goddess that just gave her a gift. Why should you be the only one that gets to give her a gift?' Athena rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Alright, alright, but make it quick.' She handed the little demi-goddess over to the goddess of love. Aphrodite smiled as she held the darling child. 'Oh, she is such a cutie.' She beamed and gently kissed her cheek. 'Now, sugar olive, I will give you what I gave your bros, a gift that you would thank me for later.' She tapped her nose once and the two year old glow bright pink. 'There you, the gift of sugar, spice and everything nice.' Aphrodite smiled proudly as Hebe's pink glow died down. Athena rolled her eyes. 'Alright, now quickly put her back before her brothers' returns.' Just then they heard footsteps coming. 'Oh no.' Athena gasped.

Alexis opened the door and looked inside. He sighed as he saw his little sister sleeping on the bed. He groaned, as the older lady was sleeping on the bed. 'Oh man, don't tell me that she is sleeping with us?' Manu appeared behind and slapped across his head. 'Ow,' Alexis rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yes, she is and I don't want to hear another complaint about it. Is that understood?' Alexis whined but nodded. 'Good, now come on. We must return to the decks. All of you will be helping the crew as part of the payment.' He led Alexis up to the upper decks. Alexis grunted and looked at him. 'At the risk of getting hit again, where is Feathers? I didn't see him on the ship.' Manu walked up to the deck, without facing the boy, he answered him. 'He will meet us just outside of town when we reached there.'

As the door closed, Aphrodite came out from behind it. 'Whoa, that was way to close.' She placed her hands on her head as she fixed her hair. Athena sighed and returned back to her true form. 'Yes, now leave before they actually catch you.' The pink goddess rolled her eyes. 'Oh you don't need to be so pushy. She is not only your niece you know.' Aphrodite clicked her fingers and vanished in a cloud of pink. Athena sighed and relaxed on the bed. 'Oi, sisters in law,' she rubbed her forehead and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

The ship sailed on all day and into the night. Their passengers had helped the crew along the way. When the sun disappeared down beneath the sea, the crew relaxed and released their obligations for the night. Zack sighed and walked towards the railing of the ship. The sky was now inky black and silver dots twinkled down. The calm waters gently rocked the ship as the ship powered through the sea. Zack sat down and allowed his feet to dangle over the edge. His hands placed behind him as he looked to the night sky. 'Hey, what are you doing?' A sweet voice entered his ear. Zack turned his head and saw a smile upon a sweet face of his crush. He slightly blushed. 'Umm, nothing...j-j-just chilling.' A gently smile was placed upon her perfect lips and she sat down near him. She looked up at the stars, 'ah, the sky always looks the same. No matter where you are in the world, it's always looks the same. Kinder like a promise, no matter where you are or how strange it may be, there will always something familiar to you.' Zack smiled and nodded; his glazed returned back to the night sky. His smiled vanished as a sighed escape his lips. 'My dad and I used to star gaze with mum and Alexis, especially the nights when dad wasn't out saving people or training with Phil.' Lila gently placed her hand on his and rubbed it gently. He smiled at her and welcomed the comfort. 'You know, I bet where ever they are now, they are looking down on you and smiling proudly.' Lila sweetly smiled at him. Zack stared into her snowflake eyes and sent a smile. Lila gently rested her head on his shoulder. The son of Hercules blushed and gently placed his cheek on top of her head as he looked to the stars. The image of the hero passed by and sighed. 'I really do miss them. Sometimes I feel really empty inside.' Lila wrapped her arms around him. 'I know just how you feel. I lost my father as well.' Zack turned and looked at her. 'Oh Lila, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.' She smiled and her hand, gently, cupped his cheek and stroked it. 'Don't be, it was a long time ago.' The boy smiled at her and his heart beat tripled. His body gently pushed him forward and he leaned in closer to her. Lila's body followed the same movement. Their lips were inching forward and they began to close their eyes.

SPLASH and BANG! A mighty waved had climbed aboard the ship and landed straight on top of them. The spell had broken. The children were soaked from head to toe. Zack began to laughed at how wet they had become. Lila chuckled as well. Zack got up and helped Lila up. They were both laughed. 'I guess we better get changed huh?' The boy giggled as he squeezed out the salty water. Lila sighed and smiled. 'I guess we better should.' Zack began to walk away and ran his fingers through his hair to fix. Lila sighed as he left, 'damn it, I was so close.' She groaned and then smirked. 'Well, we have all the time in the world.' She turned and watched Zack disappeared into the depths of the ship.

* * *

The ship sailed across the Mediterranean Sea towards the territory of the Persian Empire. Thirteen days had passed upon the calm seas, which was almost too much for Alexis. Each day, he had to care for the old lady and it was driving him to brick of insanity. There were times where he was considering about throwing her over board or even himself. There were times where he refused to get out of bed, cause of that dreaded woman. But as usual, Manu was there, on his every moment and back, the nagging voice inside of his head that he couldn't get rid of.

Lila and Zack's relationship was a game of cat and mouse. Lila tried to get Zack alone to gain the kiss she longed for. But there was always something that would stop their lips from reaching. She tried locking them up in the cellar and as she got so close, One Eyed Joe would storm in. He turned to them, 'Oi, little scallywags shouldn't be stirring down below among grog.' He glared at them with his one, good eye. Lila rolled her eyes and Zack blushed as they walked pass the one eyed pirate. Then he grabbed Zack and pulled him to one side. 'Be on ye guard, matey. That lassie has set her course and, not even Davey Jones, will stop her from getting her booty.' Zack looked at the old sea dog, confused of what he has said to him. 'Mmmm, thank you, One Eyed Joe.' He nodded and walked off. The old sailor just shook his head, 'bloody Landlubber.'

'LAND HOO,' a voice roared over the salty water. The ship was only a few hours away from porting and landing in the Persian Empire. Manu gathered the children as they prepared to get off the ship. Manu sat them down. 'Listen, all three of you, we are so be the lands of the Persians.' He looked at Zack and Alexis. 'It is very important that both of you do not speak a word of Greek, not even a whisper. Many Persians are not likely to be please to hear of Greeks in their empire.' Manu dung into his bag and pulled out some clothing. Two pants that were identical a space dark black, one had a red pattern placed on the rim of the pants, while the other had a blue pattern on the rim of the pants. The older Persian also pulled out two white, cotton shirts that were thin. Along with the shirts, two identical black vests were also pulled out. 'Placed these on, a true warrior adapts to his surroundings.' He gave Hebe to Lila. 'Take the child and wait outside.' The little girl wore a simple yellow dress that has short sleeves. Her feet were bare as she sat on Lila's arm. The girls left the room.

The boys began to change into their cloths. Manu stayed and helped them placed the pants on them, because it was the first time the Greeks had worn pants. Alexis slightly pulled at his pants with the red pattern on the rim. 'Man, how can you wear this?' Zack nodded and he tugged his pants with the blue pattern to try and make it comfortable. 'You will get use to them.' The trainer told them. Zack putted on cotton white shirt and placed it over his head. Alexis, on the other hand, took the vest instead and placed it upon his bare chest. Manu pulled out two shoe boxes from underneath the bed. 'Here, put these on.' He gave them one box each.

The ship docked on the shores of the Empire. A wooden plank was placed as a bridge between the sea and land. Manu shook the captain's hand as the children walked down the plank to land. 'Thank you for your kindness and hospitality.' He gave him 5 pieces of silver. The captain bowed his head. 'Thank ye matey.' The old lady smiled as she held One Eyed Joe's arm. Manu smiled at the old lady. 'Would you be leaving with us?' The old lady just waved him off. 'Sorry my little olive branch, but mamma needs some loving.' One Eyed Joe gulped. 'Me rather be in Davy Jones' locker then the likes of you, lass.' The old lady giggled, 'Oh such poetry.' She snuggled into his arm. The old sea dog felt like he was going to throw up. 'Me think me have scurvy.' Manu chuckled, but the captain didn't look amuse. He glared to Manu. 'There will be no free lass upon me ship.' Manu sighed and paid the man an extra 3 sliver. 'For your trouble and save passage home.' He slightly bit his lip as he looked at the old lady, 'mother.' The old lady waved goodbye as she held onto the old sailor tightly.


	6. Meeting the Persians Part 1

The soft wind blew against their warm cheeks. Like a gentle stroked of the hand against the softness of the flesh. The Grecian wind farewelled it's sons from their homeland. They watched the ship sailed off into Apollo's sunlight. Zack sighed, for deep within his heart he knew that they may never return to the land they once called home. A gently hand pressed against his shoulder. Zack turned and saw his trainer. He sighed and looked back to the sea. Manu gently took the children into town.

He looked at them and spoke in a foreign language, one of which the boys didn't understand. Lila brought her lips close to their ears. 'Stay close and don't draw attention to us.' The boys nodded and followed their trainer. Manu walked over to a Persian guard that was handling the paper work of those who entered their empire. Manu gave their travelled pages. He had foraged them to say the children of Hercules were his children. Alexis looked at the guard, he was dressed so differently. He wore a yellow, golden robe that covered his body. A silver belt wrapped around his waist and along his sleeves. His wild black hair was tucked underneath the strangest looking hat. The only way Alexis could describe it as a giant fan on top of his head. His beard was as wild as it showed no sign of his chin. The guard raised his eyebrow as he looked at the children standing behind their so called father. Manu watched the man and placed a bag of coins on his books. The guard looked at Manu and slipped the bag into his pocket. He spoke a few words and waved his hand to move along.

* * *

The small group travelled to the outside of the town. Manu led them through the woods with a staff in his right hand. Zack followed behind him, carrying his bag filled with his stuff and the tent on his back. Lila was right behind him, carrying her staff on her back and a shoulder bag that contained her items. The youngest brother of Zack carried the second tent and his back bag on his back. At the end of the line was a small little girl, giggling happily as she jumped onto the foot prints left behind by the rest of the group. She smiled and laughed sweetly as the mud curled within her toes. She carried her sandals in her hand as she enjoyed the sensation of the earth beneath her tiny feet.

Then a small rustlings sound came from the woods that caught Hebe's attention. She turned curiously at the sound. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the bushes moved rapidly. Hebe slowly got closer as her curiosity was building up. Manu heard the sound and froze still. He leap into the air and landed right in front of Hebe. He staff stood ready to fight whatever it was. Hebe gasped as she fell to the ground. 'Stand behind me child.' He told her in a firm voice without looking back at her. Alexis quickly gathered up his little sister in his arms and held her close. Manu stood still, his eyes focus on the bush. 'Show yourself.' He yelled. A small rustle came and the sounds of hooves trotting towards them.

'PEGGY.' Hebe screamed happily and jumped off her brother and ran to him. Manu relaxed and smiled at the small child. Pegasus smiled and lowered his snout. Hebe wrapped her arms around him and giggled happily. 'Miss you, too much.' The white horse smiled and gave a wet, sloppy kiss against her cheek. Alexis smirked as he walked towards the stallion. 'Hey, what do you know? Our carrier has arrived at last.' The old, winged horse raised his eyebrow and smirked at the boy. He placed his hand on his neck and patted his short fur. 'But seriously, Feathers. It's good to see you.' He hugged his neck. Pegasus smiled and rubbed his neck against Alexis' cheek. Zack smiled and walked over to his father's oldest friend. He gently rubbed his snout. 'We all have missed you, old friend.' His eyes stared into Pegasus'. The white horse smiled and brought him closer by placed his chin on his back and drawing him closer. He wrapped his wing around him. Zack wrapped his arms around his thick neck. Pegasus always saw his best friend inside his oldest son. Ever since he was a baby giggling at him through his bedroom's window, he knew that he was truly his father's son. Zack gently released Pegasus and sent him a small smile. Hebe giggled up at the horse and jumped up to the amazing stallion. The old horse chuckled and bent down to the small girl. He gently grabbed her by the back of her dress and lifted her up. She giggled happily as the horse placed her on his back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her cheek into his blue mane.

Manu and Lila smiled at the small reunion, so happy to see the small, broken family smiling of their beloved horse and eternal friend. Manu brought his hand to his mouth and made a forced cough. 'You have done well, great stallion. But we must press on; we are not yet out of danger.' Pegasus nodded and began to trot towards the trainer and Manu returned to leading to his home.

* * *

The journey was a long and tiring one. Everyone was tired and exhausted, but no one expressed more than Hebe. The small child cried and wailed every waking moment. The poor child wasn't able to get enough sleep as they were consistently on the move. Her tears echoed through the rocky and harsh mountains. Manu gently held the youngest child of Megara and Hercules. He rocked the small child and tried to get to relax so that she could receive the sleep that she longed for. Alexis and Lila looked at each other as they covered their ears. 'I would pay her to stop crying for just minute.' Manu turned around and wasn't impressed by the boy's remark. He slapped the side of his head, 'enough of your insensitivity.' He continued trying to comfort the child. Alexis rubbed the side of his head. 'But she has been crying since we got off the boat and that was three days ago.' Lila nodded and walked along. Manu shook his head. 'It is not easy for a baby to travel such a long distance, she is tired and has not been given the proper amount of sleep a baby needs.' Alexis rolled his eye and looked up at Manu. 'Don't you think I am? But you don't see me crying every second.' The small boy whined and complained. 'No, but you do whine a lot.' Zack muttered underneath his breath. Manu continued to speak to the boy. 'Yes, but are you a baby?' He questioned the child as he walking along the rocky path, bouncing Hebe within his arms. Alexis glared at him, 'of course I am not.' However his older brother did not agree with his statement. He muttered his own personal statement, 'could have fooled me.' Manu continued on walking. 'But Hebe is, and she is not patience, when a baby wants something, they want it then and there, and you can't tell them otherwise because they don't understand.' Alexis grunted and covered his ears. 'But does she have to be so loud? I think my ears are starting to bleed.' His trainer turned around and gave him impress look. 'Alexis, if you complain anymore, I will give you a real reason to complain, understand?' Alexis grunted but nodded. He didn't want to suffer anymore of the Persian's punishment. He had suffered enough at the hands at that old lady on the boat. A cold shiver ran down his spine and his blood ran cold.

* * *

Manu led the group further into the land of Persia. The only time when they would rest is when the sun was resting upon the horizon. Manu signalled to the young children that they will rest here for the night. Hebe had drifted into a light sleep on Pegasus' back. Their back packs were gratefully thrown to the ground. Zack knelt down before his bag and took out the tent and prepared to set it up. Zack was a good hard, ethical worker. He would do his best, even if it wasn't perfect. He slammed the rock down the nail to complete the tent. 'Looking pretty good,' a small and gently voice entered his ear. The son of Hercules slightly jumped as he turned around and looked at the most gorgeous creature. Lila smiled sweetly at him as the young boy went bright red. 'Well...I-I-I...errr...practice...perfect...umm.' Most of his words were caught against his throat and try to spat out what he could. The Persian girl smiled at him and led closer. 'You still get nervous when I'm around?' Her perfect lips curled into a smirk. Zack gulped and stared nervously at her graceful eyes. 'I-I-I...not..not..sometimes,' his words broken as his heart raced. The Persian beauty smiled and looked at the tent. 'How about we go and check to see if the inside of the tent is okay.' Her hand swiftly grabbed his arm and she pulled him in before Zack could even blink. In a flash, she pulled him down onto his back. Her delight lips formed a smirked and her eyes looked deeply into his, like an animal that has caught her prey. Blood rushed under the skin of his cheeks as her hand gently guided down his sides. She sat upon his hips and she leaned forward until her forehead pressed against his. She brought her right hand up and gently stroked his cheek. 'Lila...what...doing...you,' his broken question can within his short breath of air. She smiled sweetly with a hint of creepiness. 'Don't you remember back in Greece?' Her lips whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 'You never gave me my kiss. Well, pucker up.' Zack panted and began to stutter, as her lips removed from his ear. He brought his head back as Lila's lips got closer to his.

'Hey guys, its dinner time,' Alexis came into the tent. He smirked as he sat down. 'Nice work, Zack.' Then he raised his eyebrow at Lila sitting on top of Zack. Lila sighed and looked at the other brother. 'How many gold coins will it take to get you to leave us alone?' Alexis looked at her and at his desperate brother, who was begging him to get him out of this. 'Sorry babe, but I'm just too expensive for you.' She glared at him and poked her tongue at him. Then she looked back at her beloved Zack. 'We will catch up later then.' She kissed his cheek. Zack relaxed as she left the tent. His face was flushed in red. Alexis smirked at his older brother.

Manu gently cooked a simple soup for them. It was a rabbit stew with the little vegetables they had left. Hebe was slightly sleeping inside the tent that Manu set up for himself and the little girl. Since she was still too young to be on her own and need more attention, it was easy for Manu if he was close to her. The trainer severed the children an equal amount of stew. Once they were done eating, the older man gets their attention through a simple cough. 'Tonight, will be our last night in the woods and on the mountain side. Tomorrow, just after noon will be at our village, Saklı Vadi, which means Hidden Valley, in our language.' Manu explained to Zack and Alexis. 'While there, you will be treated like family, I expect your behaviour to be no different than to the way you treat Cassandra and Evender.' Zack nodded, taking in every word.

That night, everyone was curled asleep in their tents, expect for one. Lila lay down between Zack and Alexis. She laid on her side facing towards Zack. She smiled sweetly at him. He was just a perfect picture of cuteness and sweetness. She loved his shyness and how he blushed every time she was near him. The fact that he stuttered made him even more adorable, than he was already. She brought her hand over to her and tucked that one bit of lose hair behind his ear. She smiled as she watched the boy that she fell for, dreaming peacefully. Then she gently leaned her head forward and softly pressed her lips onto his. A whispered escaped his lips, 'Lila.' But he didn't wake. She sweetly and quietly giggled. 'Someday Zack, son of Hercules and Megara, you will kiss me awake.' She stroked his brown hair and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

The sun finally crept through the mountain side and awoken Manu. The old trainer rose from his sleep. Hebe was curled up next to him, still so tired from their journey. But the old man knew that they had to proceed on. He gently carried her in his arms. She gently woke and began to whimper and tears threaten to escape her eyes. 'I'm sorry, Hebe. But we must move on. I promise once we get there, you may sleep.' Hebe didn't care for his words. She just cried and whimpered in his arms. The white stallion heard the cries of the little girl. He trotted over to her and tried to cheer her up. He rubbed his nose against her, which caused her to cease her crying. Then he gave her a big, horsey lick. Hebe giggled in delight and wrapped her arms around his nose. Manu smiled. 'Thank you, old friend.' He patted his side. He gently placed her on his back.

Manu gathered up the rest of the children. Alexis grunted and rose from his slumber. He slightly coughed as he spat out a rock from his mouth. 'How did that get there?' He raised his eyebrow and looked at Lila. She smiled sweetly, 'don't know. But maybe if an earthquake didn't occur every time you sleep.' She smirked and turned over to Zack. 'Wake up, sleep head.' She shook his shoulder. Zack yawned and slowly rubbed his eyes. Alexis glared at her. 'I don't make earthquakes.' Lila just chuckled and walked out of the tent, 'could have fooled me.'

Once everything was packed for the final time, they returned back on the foot path around the mountain's side. The path led them deeper into the mountain range and then all of a sudden ended at a mountain side. 'Wow, further proof of the Government's ability to create roads that actually leads to a place.' Alexis said dryly. Manu continued to walk closer to a giant boulder. 'You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Alexis.' The Old Persian man stood in front of the boulder. He placed his hands together in a small prayer and began chanting in language that was beyond even Lila's understanding. The boys watched strangely at their trainer. Then a strong, white light appeared on the boulder. Symbols began to take shape upon the grey rock.

۞

The boys gasped at the sight and then a small crack appeared within the centre. The crack grew bigger and travelled up and down, splinting into two. Lila was the only one that remained calm. Then the earth began to shake and even Pegasus began to panic. His wings extended and float just above ground. Hebe clutched upon the horse's blue mane. Her eyes closed from fear. Her brothers gasped and Alexis jumped onto Pegasus. He held his sister close as she trembled in his arms. Lila gently stroked Zack's arm and comfort him. 'It's ok. Everything is going to be ok.' She whispered against his ear. Zack gulped but calm down with her touch. The earth finally stopped shaking and in boulder revealed a large tunnel. It was so large that Alexis could have sworn an elephant could fit through easily. Lila looked at them and began to walk forward. 'Come on, guys. Uncle can only chant for so long.' She walked straight through into the tunnel. Pegasus looked awkward and trotted through, with Alexis and Hebe on his back, behind Lila. Zack followed after them. Manu finished chanting when everyone was safety in. Manu entered in the tunnel. He continued on and after ten seconds the boulder snapped shut behind them. Then fire lit on torches placed on the walls of the cave tunnel.

Hebe whimpered as the tunnel had frightened her. Manu gently took Hebe in his arms. 'It's alright, child. You are safe here.' Hebe just whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled sweetly at her and gently rubbed her back, comforting her. Zack and Alexis were close behind the trainer. Zack was quite frightened himself as they walked down the tunnel. About a few moments of darkness, a bright sunlight appeared at the entrance. The boys slightly covered their blue eyes. Hebe turned her head and shut her eyes tightly. She snuggled close to Manu's neck.

There were two, strong guards station right in front. The Greek boys looked at each other, worried that they will be questioned. They stayed close to Manu. The trainer causally walked up to them men. They glared at him and blocked him with their spears. He raised his hand up, in a strange position. His palm faced the Persian guards, but his middle finger and the index finger were bent down, while his other fingers and thumb were pointed straight up. The guards relaxed and opened their spears and allowed them to enter. Pegasus trotted passed them, the guards gasped and began to whisper among themselves.

* * *

The village was the most beautiful site they have seen since in a long time. The rocky mountains surrounded the valley, protecting the villagers that lived within. A river ran from the tip of one of the mountain and down to the village, bringing them life. The village was planted right in the middle. Farming and crops were grown on either side of small village. They walked through the village, many were selling many food. The children of Hercules stared strangely at these weird looking dishes. Some of them look like things that came from someone else's stomach, the smell of it didn't help. Manu chuckled at the boys' reactions. 'Sorry child,' watching Alexis' facial expression. 'You will be eating some of these dishes.' Zack pulled a disgusted face. Lila giggled and paid a man to take a dart. She ate the dart and moaned. 'It's been too long since I had one of those.' Zack and Alexis looked in disgust as they wondered through the village.

They continued to travel through until they reached near the end of the village. A single house stood there. It was about two stories high up and earthly yellowed bricks. There were two wooden doors at the front of the yellowed house and there were four opened windows with a red cloth covering them as curtains. But something odd strike about this house, there was no roof on the top. Unlike the ones back in Greece, which had at triangle on the top, this house had no shape on top what so. It seemed like a tornado just ripped the roof off.

As they approached the house, a woman stood near the washing line as she hung up what appeared to be the washing. She wore a red scarf around her head. It covered her whole head, only her face would be seen. Her long red dress matched beautifully with a simple that ran down her dress. It was long sleeved as she placed all the washing upon the line. Manu smiled sweetly and couldn't remove his eyes from this beautiful woman. At a brief moment, the woman looked up and a smile widen upon her perfect lips. Her hazel eye lit up and her mind forgot about the laundry. She ran towards Manu and wrapped her arms around him. 'MANU!' She gasped in so much joy. She kissed his lips and held onto him tightly. 'Thank the gods. They have answered my prayers for you to return to me safety.' A small tear ran down her cheek. She released him but kept her arms around him. Manu smiled at her and stroked the tear away. 'I am happy to see you again, my love.' He whispered against her forehead and kissed it gently.

Hebe squirmed within Manu' arms; she was slightly squashed between her adoptive father and this red woman. The woman smiled sweetly at the little red haired girl. 'This must be little Hebe.' Her finger gently tapped her index finger against her tiny nose. The little child giggled and wiggled her nose. The woman smiled. 'Oh Manu, she is just as adorable as you described in your letters.'

'Hi, Aunt Daria,' Lila smiled sweetly and waved at her. Daria smiled and knelt down to her. 'Welcome back home, my dear.' She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Lila smiled as she tightened her grip around her aunty. Daria planted a kiss upon her forehead.

Zack smiled as he watched the small reunion. He was happy for both Lila and Manu that they had finally returned home after two years of being apart. Alexis rolled his eyes, too mushy for his taste. But deeply, he wished he could trade places with Lila. Daria's glazed turned to the twins. She smiled down at them. 'And you must be Zack and Alexis, such handsome, young men, just like your father.' Zack blushed and looked down at his feet. A small smiled curled around his lips. Lila giggled and smiled. 'Oh I have to agree, Aunt, at least for one of them.' She wrapped an arm around Zack. Daria chuckled as he blushed, 'you are definitely your father's son.' Alexis raised his eyebrow at Lila and folded his arms. Manu's wife noticed this. 'But you,' she pointed to him. 'Raise your eyebrow like your mother.' Alexis smirked and felt a sense of proud swelled up within.

Little Hebe yawned and lean her head against her trainer's shoulder. Daria smiled, 'poor dear.' She gently lifted the girl from her husband's arms. She let the little girl rest her head against her shoulder. 'She must be completely exhausted.' She looked at the boys and Lila. 'You all had a long journey. Come, I will take you to your rooms. So that you could rest up for tonight's feast.' She walked into her home. They walked further to the back of the house. The boys looked around. It was simple house, filled with only the necessities. They had a very large living room and a large kitchen. It look it could make enough food for twenty people. They wondered further down the house and Daria bent down and opened a hidden trap door. The boys looked at her confused. 'Umm, excuse me, Mrs Manu. But aren't the bedrooms supposed to be upstairs?' Zack asked her as she went down the stairs. She just smiled at him. 'No dear, the bedrooms are down, underneath the ground. You see, we have a large family, and for safety reasons, most of the bedrooms are under the ground. The soil itself is covered over with a hidden shield spell to protect us while we sleep.'

She led down an underground tunnel. Small torches lit the pathway to the sleeping chambers; the doors were made out of solid wood. The tunnel revealed about nine doors on either side of this passage under the ground. They reached the end of corridor and Daria opened the final room. 'Zack, Alexis, you will be sharing this room. I hope that you will find it comfortable. It may not be what you are use to but it does have its charm.' She smiled sweetly at them as they entered the room. The room was simple and, in its own way, charming. There were two beds that were close to the walls. A narrow strip separated the two beds, allowing the boys to walk in between them. Alexis went to the left side on the room and jumped on the bed. He rested his head on top of his hands on his pillow. 'Meh, beats sleeping on the ground.' He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Zack bowed to Daria. 'Thank you so much, for letting us be here and sharing your hospitality.' The woman smiled and lifted his chin. She readjusted her hold on his little sister. 'There is no need for that, dear. It is the least we can do. I only wish that there more I could do more.' Manu's wife reached for the handle. 'Goodnight, may your dreams be pleasant. Do not fear of your sister. She will be sleeping in the room opposite to yours.' She gently closed the door. Zack sighed and laid his head against the pillow.

Daria gently opened the door. Hebe rested her head against her shoulder and her thumb being sucked by her mouth. Her cat eyes closed as her mind took her to a whole beyond Persia. Daria lifted the little girl off her shoulder and laid her down inside a crib. She brought a blanket up to Hebe's chin. Daria leaned forward and planted a kiss upon her cheek. A gentle smile curled upon her lips. 'Sweet dreams, little one.' She walked out of the room and left the door ajar. She placed her hand on her heart and sighed happily.

* * *

She gently turned her head and her smile widen. There was her husband, his lips smiling at her. His eyes reflected the love that ran deep within his heart. He extended his hand towards her; his smile was the warmth that she yearned for. Her hand fit perfectly within his. Her body closed to his. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms surrounded his shoulders. Her head led against his chest, 'my love.' Her voice escaped from her lips, tears flowed down her face. Manu cupped her cheek. She placed her hand on his and rubbed her cheek against it. 'I longed for your touch, Manu.' She closed her eyes and just felt his skin against hers. He brought his lips to her and gently kissed them. 'So have I, my love.' He reached up and pushed her hijab behind her back. He smiled as her light brown hair flowed freely down her neck. His fingers ran deep within her hair. She sighed happily and her head tilted towards his touch. She slowly opened her eyes and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Her hands ran within his grey and black hair. Two years of separation and longing were filled in their passionate embrace. They released each other as their need for air grew. They pressed their foreheads against each others' and their lips were only inches separated. They took deep breath, their eyes half closed and locked into each other's. 'Follow me, my love?' Daria whispered against his lips. 'Always, to the ends of the earth,' he answered and stared at her fiery eyes. She grasped his hands and led them into their room.

* * *

_The wind rushed against his face. It's stung his face and made it numb. His head ducked up and down as the branches swing from every angle. His heart banged against his chest, threatening to get break free. Blood rushed through his body. His muscles ache within his hands, gripping the light fur of his father's dog like form. His breath lay heavy in his lung. 'Dad, I'm sorry. I forgot about Alexis.' His voice echoed. _

_Then a mighty wind soar him high above his father. His hands reached out trying to grab his father back to him. Sliver flashed before his eyes and a thunder roar and scream filled his ears._

'DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD.' Zack bolted up and sat on his bed. He gasped for air as he looked around. He saw his twin brother snoring away without a care in the world. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He lay down back on his pillow, trying to return to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes images of his father's body and that horrible night rushed back. He sighed. He rose to his feet, put his strange boots on and gently opened the door.

Zack began to explore the forest that was nearby Manu's home. He wanted to clear his mind and figured a walk might do some good. His eyes explored the wonder and beautiful of this land. It was completely different to the forests back in Greece. His glazed wondered all around as he continued down the path. He soaked in the glory of nature and took in a deep breath. He walked through a dense undergrowth. Bushes and small plants scratched against his legs as he pushed his way through.

* * *

'AAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGHHH!' In under a split second, Zack flew up into the air. Loud bells rang in his ears. He was violently being thrown around and a tight rope wrapped around his ankles as he spun. 'HELP! MANU, ALEXIS, LILA, SOMEONE HELP!' Zack screamed with his body upside down and swing from right to left. His eyes darted back and forward. His body panic in fear and his mind raced. 'Oh gods, ' he gasped for air. He heard rustling and twits breaking. The bells rang on the trap as Zack struggled to get free. It signal for the hunters to returned for their kill. Zack gulped, stories of Persians and their ability to kill entered his mind. Memories of learning the Persian war, from school, flowed aggressively into his brain. His breath rapidly entered and escape his lungs, stories of the violent and painful punishments the Persian did towards their Greek prisoners. Then he heard voices, at first they were whispers but then they grew louder and louder. Fear shook his body as they came closer.

He shut his eyes, not wanting to face what was coming to him. Zack heard the men cheered happily and then a loud groaned ached in his ear. Then someone called out. He spoke in Persian. Zack couldn't make it out, his tone was harsh and annoyed. The son of Hercules whimpered. The harsh man groaned in annoy and his spoke again. His voice aggressive and louder than before. Zack knew that he was talking to him. 'Sorry, no speak Persian, Greek.' He spoke, his voice filled with fear and anxiety. He refused to open his eyes. 'A Greek,' his voice was a little calm. But then his breath almost stop as he heard the sound of a sword being removed from his belt. Zack gulped, 'please don't hurt me. I came with Manu.' Zack try to explain. But then he was falling. His quickly opened his eyes and in a split second he was caught. He stared into the eyes of the man who will either be his saviour or his executor. He had the same deep brown eyes as Manu. His hair was rich brown and flowed naturally down his shoulders. He wear a long sleeved shirt that fell down to his waist line. It was a dark black colour with light brown strips flowing down to his shirt. Then a gently smile appeared on his face and gently placed Zack down on the ground. His blue eyes wondered up and down the young man. He was at least in his early 20's and wore black pants and simple, brown, leather sandals on his feet.

The young men smiled at him. 'Look brothers, we set a trap for a boar and we catch a timid, little rabbit.' The man teased the 13 year old boy. Zack slightly bowed his head and rubbed his arm. The man looked down at him. 'Hey, relaxed little man, I'm just teasing you.' He roughly ran his fingers through Zack's brown hair. He smirked as he studied the boy that was in his trap. 'Mmm, let's here now. If you came here with my uncle, you must Hercules Junior.' Zack looked up at him. 'You are M-Manu's nephew?' Zack stuttered as he pointed to him. The young man chuckled. 'From Manu's letters, you must be Zack. My name is Shayan.' He extended his hand to the timid boy. Zack placed his hand on his to shake it, but Shayan spun him around. He got him in an arm locked and roughly rubbed his knuckles against his hair. 'Welcome to Persia.' The rest of his friends chuckled and smiled at Zack.

Zack struggled, placed his hands on Shayan's arm and try to pull himself free from his grip. The younger man chuckled as he felt him struggle. He released the little boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned over to another young man in his hunting party. 'Hey Arsalan lookie what we caught in our trap.' Zack looked up at Arsalan and saw that he shared features with his brother. His tanned skin was the same as Shayan but his eyes belong to Lila. He wore similar outfit to his brother, expect his shirt was bright red and had no strips. Golden patterns laced around the end of the sleeves and around his V neck of his shirt. He wore golden-coloured pants and red shoes to match his shirt. His brown hair was short and messy. It hung upon his head and covered his forehead. He smiled down at Zack. 'Nice to meet ya, Zack.' His fingers ran through his hair, making it all messy. Zack chuckled and rubbed his hair back to normal. 'Cute kid, definitely Hercules' little man.' The Greek's cheek turned bright red. The young men chuckled. 'Even right down to his blush.'

Shayah looked at the sun. 'Oh man, fun over. We better head back to the house, if the pig will be cooked in time for the feast.' Zack looked up at them as they began to returned back. 'Feast? What kind of feast?' Arsalan looked at over his shoulder as they walked together. 'It's a feast, you know, lots of food, people eating and drinking all night. Not to mention the belly dancers.' The brothers smirked at each other and walked up. Zack shook his head. 'No, I mean what is it for? Why are we celebrating? Is it in honour of a god?' The brothers chuckled at each other. 'Man, you are pretty clueless.' Shayan teased him, they climbed up the hill. 'Shayan, don't be mean. You know how private uncle can be.' He slowed down, until Zack was walking by his side. 'We are celebrating the return of Manu, cause...mmm, how should I put this?' He pondered for a moment. 'He is to the village, what your father was like back in Greece.' Zack gasped at him and was in wonder of this new information. He looked up at the nephew of Manu. 'So all of this is in honour of him.' He nodded and looked ahead. 'Yeah, but I've also heard some rumours that we are including Hercules' pet. Now what was his name?' Zack looked at him. 'You mean Pegasus?' The younger brother nodded. 'Ah yes, the rest of the villages must have saw him when you came here. Now they are thinking it is an omen or something like that.' Zack nodded and followed him back to the house.

* * *

With all this talk of his father's best friend, Zack decided to see how he was adjusting. Loud and aggressive neighs came from the stables. The boy gasped as he recognised that the neighs belong to Pegasus. He sounded like he was in distressed and angry. He ran inside. There he saw the white stallion on his hind legs and kicked a man down to the ground. Zack ran to the horse. 'Easy boy, easy Pegasus. It's ok, I'm here.' He reached up to the horse. His eyes saw Hercules' son. He immediately calm down and rubbed his snort against him. Zack wrapped his arm around it. 'Shh, good boy. It's ok, everything will be fine.' He smoothed the horse.

The man got up and chuckled. 'I see you know the beast.' He smiled at him. Zack looked down at the man. Some of his features were similar to Abdas and Shayan. They shared a skin tone, but this man had Shayan's brown eyes. His dark, brown hair was shorter than Abdas and spiked towards the front. He wore white pants and brown, sack coloured shirt, with a lighter matching scarf. He smiled sweetly at Zack and walked towards him.

Zack patted Pegasus' neck as he came closer. 'I'm sorry, Pegasus doesn't let strangers near him.' The older man smiled and offered his hand. 'My name is Naseem, eldest son of Humayon and Aara.' Zack gently shook his hand and smiled. Pegasus glared at him. 'I am Zack, twin son of Hercules and Megara.' Pegasus neighed and grunted at Naseem. The man chuckled. 'I must say you looked exactly like how my uncle described you.' Zack smiled and gave Pegasus some birdseed from his pocket. 'So I see, Manu have an excellent eye for details.' Naseem chuckled and shook his head. 'Oh it more than just your physical features. Because if that was the case, there will no difference between you and your brother. No, Manu described you as the person you are.' He walked over to a horse on opposite side of Pegasus. 'Gentle, kind, understanding, great potential,' he gave the horse some hay. Zack's cheeks swirled up with the colour red. Naseem looked at him and smile, 'also shy, awkward and bashful.' The young boy blushed and try to cover his cheeks. The eldest nephew of Manu walked over and patted his shoulder. 'You don't need to hide it, Zack. It is part of who you are and it part of who your father was. It was his good nature and heart that man him a great man.' He looked down at the boy as Zack looked up at him. 'The same nature and heart that is within you.' Zack smiled at him and nodded. 'Thank you, Naseem.' The man smiled and patted his shoulder.

'Come, we have to prepare the boar for the big feast tonight.' He led him down to house.

* * *

The other brothers were carrying boars on their necks and walking to the house. Zack gulped, he had never seen the meat being prepare before from scratch. He hoped that he could stomach it. 'You know, I should probably let you guys handle.' Arsalan and Shayan chuckled and forced Zack inside the kitchen. 'Come on, Zack, this part of being a man. Preparing the meat for the heroes of Persia.' Zack gulped and slowly walked in. Naseem patted his shoulder, 'you will be fine Zack.' They laid the boar on the table and began work on it.


	7. Meeting the Persians Part 2

Alexis fell instantly asleep the moment he was on the bed. He rested peacefully with his head facing the ceiling. Then he felt some kind of pressure on his waist. He sighed in his sleep. He was used to this feeling. Back in Greece, Hebe would climb on top of him as he slept and lay her head on his chest. He knew that it was his little sister, after all there were in a new country. So it was natural for her to find something to familiar to her, such as snuggling to her older brother. Then something poked him in the face. He grunted and pushed it out of the way with his hand. WACK, 'WHAT THE?' Alexis's eyes flew opened and sat up. He was face to face, not his mother's violet eyes, but Manu's brown eyes staring at him.

But the brown eyes belonged to a young boy, much younger than Alexis. His hair was dark brown, messy and short. He wore a teal colour shirt and black pants. The young boy sat on Alexis hips with a stick with in his hand. 'Wake up, big head.' The young boy smirked at him. Alexis growled at him and rubbed his eyes. 'What are you doing in my bed?' He grunted at the kid. The boy just smiled. 'Well, I was worried you were going to cause a cave in with your snoring. So I got the stick and,' he held the stick high up in the air and WACK. 'Ow,' Alexis glared at the kid. 'Do that again and I will kill you.' The little kid looked at the stick and smiled.

* * *

'YOU LITTLE BRAT.' The young boy speed down the hall. Alexis was at full charge with the kid. The boy ran up the stair and hid behind a young woman. ' SHAESTA,' he screamed and coward behind her leg. Alexis bolted through the trapdoor and glared at the boy and Shaesta. She was a gorgeous woman. She wore a decorative brown dress, with short sleeves, that flowed to her ankles. Her dark, chocolate brown hair that was held in a high ponytail and a fringe laid across her forehead.

She chuckled as the small boy hid behind her dress. She looked up and saw Alexis. 'I see you have waken our guest, Danish.' She chuckled and continued stirring the pot, over an open fire strove. 'I saved his life, if he snoring continued our rooms would be all covered in dirt.' Alexis glared at the boy. 'I swear kid, if it is the last thing I do, I will...' The woman walked up to Alexis and shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth. 'What you think? It's for tonight's feast.' Alexis forgot about Danish and his lack of sleep, as the sauce hits his taste buds. 'Oh wow,' his mouth explored with excitement and joy. The liquid traced down his throat and gave him a warm feeling as it escaped inside his stomach.

'This taste amazing,' he smiled. Shaesta smiled and placed the spoon inside the sink. 'I'm glad you like it, Alexis.' She returned to her cook. Danish slipped out of the kitchen while the son of Megara was distracted. Alexis looked up at the woman and raised his eyebrow. 'How did you know my name?' She chuckled and placed a few herbs into the sauce. 'From uncle Manu's letters, he is very descriptive and very accurate of you and your siblings.' She smiled at him and moved the pot away from the fire. 'He said that you raise your eyebrow like your mother.' Alexis rolled his blue eyes. 'If only I had a penny for every time I heard that.' She chuckled. 'He also said that you were witty and have quite a way with words and the ladies.' Alexis smirked and examined his fingers. 'Well, it's a natural gift.' Shaesta chuckled.

Then the door flew over. Alexis' eyes darted to the door. A bold, strong woman walked into the room. She walked into the room with such power and authority. Her brown eyes reflected the control and determination that drove her. She wore dark, long purple shirt that had long sleeves. Along with matching scarf, that draped down her shoulders, and matching pants. He held herself high as she entered the kitchen. She looked over at Shaesta. 'Is it ready?' Her voice was strong and firm, similar to Manu, but it was more demanding. Shaesta smiled. 'It is ready for the feast tonight, Sayeeda. We just need to wait for the boys to return with the meat and it will be perfect.'

Shayan and Arsalan boomed into the room. 'The mighty hunters have return from their hunting.' Shayan beamed as he carried the boar on his shoulders and placed it down on the table. 'We also caught a small rabbit.' Arsalan chuckled and pushed Zack into the room. Alexis chuckled. 'Not bad name, in fact it fits perfectly.' The brothers saw Alexis and smirked. 'Ah, sleeping beauty has finally woken up from his eternal sleep.' Alexis smirked and chuckled. 'I would still if a little brat didn't come and wack my head.' The brothers laughed and nodded. 'I see that you met the little pain in our butts.' Arsalan chuckled. Naseem glared and slapped his brother on the side of his head. 'That is enough. He is still our brother and he deserves just as much respect as any of us.' Arsalan and Shayan rolled their eyes and walked over to the boar. 'Oh Alexis, you are just in time to become a man.' Shayan grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer to the boar. Alexis raised his eyebrow, 'aren't I already doing that, since I can't stop aging.' Arsalan chuckled and grabbed Zack as he tried to sneak out of the kitchen. 'Sorry, little rabbit, there is no escaping from this.' Alexis looked at them in confusion and looked up at Shayan. 'What is actually is going here?' Shayan and Arsalan looked at each other and a shared a smirked.

The boys finished cleaning the boar, removing it's fur to use for the winter. They speared the boar and lifted the boar up. Daria comes in and smiled as she sees the boar is ready to be cooked. 'Oh excellent work, boys.' She clapped her hands. 'Now, hurry and get it over the bomb fire.' Her hands shooed them out of the kitchen. Naseem, Shayan and Arsalan carried the boar outside. They placed it on a spilt and it began to cook.

* * *

The feast began and celebrations roared within the heart of the village. The whole village was surrounded by a large bomb fire. Everyone sat on the ground, sharing the food that each household created. The sons of Hercules and Megara sat with Manu's family. Hebe was still sleeping from her long journey. Everyone welcomed their hero back to their homeland. Even Pegasus had the royal treatment. Men and women surrounded Pegasus and feed him many food. The horse was having a ball.

Zack was awkward after what he just witness when preparing the meat. Alexis was calm as he ate next to him. Zack looked at him. 'How could be so calm and eat after what you just saw?'

His brother looked at him. 'Zack, it's the same meat you eat, just now you now know the process.' Zack looked unsure. He looked at the food and began to eat.

BANG, BOOM, BANG, BOOM. Drums were hit hard as men appeared with them. The drums were so huge that the men had them strapped around their chest. As they played a rainbow of belly dancers appeared. They wore a bra and pants that hugged their hips. The smooth, toned stomachs were exposed for all. Upon their faces, they wore masks that covered their mouths and wore beautiful hats that it is difficult to recognise them. Each one carring a see through scarf, matching the colour of their outfit. They began to dance for the crowd. There were a few girls that dragged a few of the villagers to dance with them. One of them wore a red colour outfit and went over to Zack. She bent over to him and her snow flake eyes smiled at him. His cheeks turned red as his blue eyes stared into hers. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her. 'Oh no, please,' he said nervously. The girl just smiled with her eyes and stroked his cheek to reassure him. He looked over at his brother, but he too was scooped up by a bunch of belly dancers. But unlike him, he was enjoying himself. The red belly dancer began to dance around Zack. Her movements were seductive and teasing. He was felt awkward with action. She wrapped a red scarf around his neck and pulled him closer. He gulped and stared into her eyes. He began to loosen up and start to slowly danced with her. Her eyes smiled at them.

Then the last beat slammed against the drum. BOOM, BANG, BANG, BOOM. The red dancer froze in front of Zack. She removed her mask. 'Lila?' the son of Hercules whispered with a mixed of shock. A smirk spread across her perfect lips. Zack's foot moved one step back. The red scarf still wrapped around his neck. She yanked it bring him back to her. Her lips crashed onto his. Zack was in shock, the village cheered and clapped faded away from his mind. A smirk was felt upon his lips as for those brief moments. Her lips departed from his, she stared deep into his baby, blue eyes. She smiled at him. Zack looked at her as his mind raced, processing what just happened. 'Wow, what a show,' Alexis broke their stare to each other and shook Zack's shoulder.

* * *

The feast lasted long into the air. Zack had to break away from the excitement and mayhem. He had to go and think what just happen to him. After all this time, so scared of Lila and avoiding her lips; for that second, he felt his lips on hers. He touched his lips, there was a sense inside of him wanting to touch them again. He sighed, maybe she just wanted to show off. But then why were they were many times that they were alone, she lean in for a kiss. His logic fought with his negative thoughts. But why with him, he was nothing. Just an awkward kid who just lost his parents and is lost on the inside.

'Hi,' Zack jumped and tripped backwards. He landed on his butt, near a tree. His eyes quickly glazed up.

Lila chuckled. 'Still jumping, even after what we shared.' Blood rushed to his cheeks and he looked up at her. The moonlight revealed that she was still wearing her belly dancing outfit but without the mask. Her skin glowed a perfect blue and turned her into a goddess. She knelt to him and smiled, sweetly. She cupped his cheek and stroked it. 'I hope that you didn't that kiss was just for show.'

Zack looked up at her as he sat against a tree. 'Mmm...n-n-n-o-o-o...I-I-I-...of course...n-n-n-o-o-o-t-t-t,' he stuttered and his words broken. She smiled at him. Nothing was behind her smile, just sweetness and genuine love. 'Good because I was just thinking of about that kiss.' She leaned closer to him as he sat. 'Did you like it?' Zack swallowed hard and deeply. He wanted to scream out that he now craved her lips. But all that came out was, 'err...I-I-I-I...mmm...like...a lot.' She chuckled and smiled. She saddled his hips and brought her face closer. Her hands pressed against his chest. 'Good, cause if you liked that.' Her lips came close to his lips. 'You'll love this.' She captured his lips once more.

At first he didn't respond, then slowly he gave in to her. He moaned against her lips and he kissed her back. She smiled as she kissed him. She stroked his face and one of her hands wrapped around his neck. She pulled him more into their kiss and deepen it. Zack moaned and followed her actions. His arms reached up to her body and pulled her closer to him. This belong to them. No audience, no one in sight, just them. It was magical and breath taking. Nothing like they ever felt. The word 'finally' rang within Lila's mind. Even though she had kiss him before, this felt more real then after the danced they shared. This kiss meant more to her than anything else.

Their need for air grew and they released each other. Zack was breathless and so was Lila. They breath in their lives and pressed their foreheads against each other. 'Wow,' the word escaped Zack's lips. Lila chuckled, 'oh yes, wow.' She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. Zack broke a smiled and stared into her snowflake eyes. She wrapped her arms around. 'Zack,' she whispered. He looked at her. 'Let us stay here. I don't want to be with villagers. All I want is to be with you, right here, right now.' Zack smiled at her and stroked her hair. 'I guess, if no one will miss us.' Lila smiled and laid her head on his chest. His cheeks swirled up into a light red. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, keeping her there. She smiled and kissed where his heart lay. She rubbed her cheek against him and purred like a kitten. For once, in a long time, Zack was actually happy.

* * *

It was morning, Hebe yawned and rose from her long sleep. Her little arm stretched and rubbed her violet eyes. She turned her head and saw the strangest thing. Another set of eyes was staring at her. In another crib, a toddler girl sat inside her bars and stared at Hebe with her snowflake eyes. Hebe tilted her head and studied the girl. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied into pig tails. A pink dress flowed down her small body. The little girl mirrored what Hebe did. She tilted her head when she did and waved her small hand as she did. Hebe looked at her. 'Who you?' She pointed to the dark brown haired girl.

The girl stared in curiosity. 'Nadira, you who?' Nadira pointed to Hebe.

Hebe looked back at her. 'Me, Hebe.' She pointed to herself proudly.

'What you do here?' The little girl asked her.

Hebe patted the pillow gently. 'Me sleep.' Nadira looked at Hebe strangely. She crawled closer to her.

She pointed to her hair. 'Weird hair, fire hair.'

Hebe played with her hair and looked at Nadira. 'Daddy's hair, not mine.' Nadira just kept staring at her.

Daria gently walked in. She smiled sweetly at the girls. 'Good morning, darlings.'Nadira reached up to her. 'Aunty, lookie,' she pointed at Hebe as she picked her up. Daria smiled. 'Yes dear, that is little Hebe. You remember I told you will have a little friend to play with.' Nadira nodded, 'but hair on fire.' Daria chuckled and shook her head. Manu walked in and Hebe reached up for him. 'Nadira, her hair is not on fire. It is just the colour red.' Manu nodded and held Hebe. 'And that is no way to speak to someone.' Hebe snuggled up on his shoulder. She wasn't liking this Nadira character. 'Manu, I'm hungry.' She told her trainer. He nodded, 'I'm sure you both are.' Daria nodded and the couple took the girls up to the kitchen. The whole time, the girls started at each other in wonder and strangeness.


	8. The date

'Yuck, girls.' A little boy stuck out his tongue. Mrs Dimas chuckled and gently rocked in her chair. The girls turned to looked at the boy. 'What is wrong with girl?' She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. 'They are weird, boring, stinky and too girly.' The little girl looked at him. 'Well boys are stupid, smelly, stinky and too boyly.' She poked her tongue at him. The teacher looked at them. 'Now, now children, that is no way to speak to one another. We must be nice and treat other or I won't finished the story.' The children fell silent, just a glare was exchange and they turned their attention to the teacher.

Mrs Dimas sighed and gently rocked in her chair. 'Mmm, now where was I? Oh yes, the children of Hercules were now living peaceful and safe within the villages. It seems that their troubles were finally over. Zack and Alexis felt that they had a whole family once again. Hebe was best friends with Nadira Years flew by, Zack and Lila's love grew from that small seed from that simple kiss. They grew closer and would sneak off to have some alone time. However, this simple happiness would not last forever.'

* * *

A full grown man paced up and down his room. His body was built and his copper-tone muscles conquered his body. His brown hair was short and his fringe hung across his forehead. His body shook with nervous. Drops of sweat were upon his forehead and hands. A mirror of himself watched him from the doorway. His face read with annoyance and his arm fold against the wall. 'I can't believe after 4 years of dating the same girl, you are a still nervous wreck before the date.' His voice hint anger and annoyance. His foot tapped against the hard floor. Zack's cheeks filled with the colour red. 'I can't help it. Everything has to be perfect.' He said anxiously. His hands rubbed together and ran his fingers through his hair.

Alexis breathed out a large amount of air that it made his hair move against it. He walked over to his nervous wreak brother. 'Will you relax? You are fine, you already have the girl. There is no need to be nervous about it.' He fixed up Zack's shirt slightly and messed up his hair to give him a more cool and smooth look. Zack sighed, 'easy for you to say. I'm not smooth and cool as you. Lila can literally take the words from my mouth.' Alexis nodded and patted his shoulder. 'That is why she is with you, dum dum. If Lila wanted to be with someone like me. She would have dumped your butt, years ago.' He turned his brother's head to face. 'She wants a guy like you. So enjoy yourself a little and just be Zack and only Zack.' He patted his back. Zack smiled, 'thanks bro.' He smirked at him and led him out of their room. 'Hey, I just don't wanna see ya stuff it up.' He teased him. 'We can't both be bachelors.'

* * *

Nadira and Hebe laid on the bed. They hands supported their heads and their feets moved up and down against the bed. Lila was getting ready for date with Zack. A black dress flowed naturally down her body. She flicked her chest nut out of the dress and it flowed down her back. Nadira giggled as she watched. 'You know, this is the first time I see you in a dress. I like the pants better.' Hebe giggled at the comment. Lila glared and took a emerald vest and placed it on her. 'Well, this is important date for us. It's our 4th anniversary as a couple.' She placed a emerald necklace around her neck. Hebe nodded. 'Yeah, but you never wore a dress.' Lila rolled her smoky eyes. 'There is a first time for everything.' She placed emerald shoes upon her feet.

'Come on, girls.' Daria entered in Lila's room. She smiled sweetly as she saw Lila. 'Oh my dear, it looks beautiful on you.' She walked over to her and began to slightly adjust her hair. 'Thank you, Aunty Daria. At least someone around here thinks so.' She glared at the little girls. Daria chuckled. 'I'm sure Zack would love it.' She walked over to the Nadira and Hebe. 'Come on girls, time to get ready for bed. Remember, you are to be in bed when Zack and Lila leave.' The little girls whined as Daria led them out. They looked up at her. 'Must we go to bed so soon.' Hebe looked up with her pleading eyes. Daria chuckled. 'But dears if you are not in bed, how would Manu tell you a bed time story.' The girls gasped and raced down to their room.

* * *

Lila chuckled as she went up to the living room. All of her siblings were gathered around as they saw her. The girls smiled at her. 'Wow, you look great,' Shaesta smiled at her. Sayeeda just smiled and folded her arms. Shayan and Arsalan looked at each other and burst into laughter. 'Man, for a moment there I thought you were a real woman.' Lila glared and slammed him across his head. Arsalan chuckled, 'well it got the attention of the rabbit.' He pointed behind her.

There was Zack, standing with his jaw dangling down. His blue eyes wondered down her body. His mind froze and his heart tripled in speed. Alexis became behind and closed his brother's jaw. Lila chuckled as he saw him and his reaction to her. 'That is the idea.' She wondered over to him. Her hips swayed seductively and she gently reached her hands on her shoulders. 'And he is my little rabbit.' Her lips were close to his and she kissed his cheek. His cheeks swirled the red. Lila chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. 'Ready, Zack?' She whispered against his ear, sending chills down his spine. 'yeah, ah huh.' He nodded. She chuckled. 'You are too cute.' She kissed his nose and slipped her hands into his. She led him out of the door.

* * *

There time together was just perfect. Zack made no expense for their date. They went shopping within the village's stall. Zack gently bent down a bush and picked a rose. He smiled and blushed as he went behind her. He gently slipped the rose into her hair and it rested against her ear. She turned to him and she smiled as she felt the rose against her ear. She reached on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his.

Soon, they walked along the river bed. The night was beautiful. The moon was high up and it's reflection shims against the river. The quiet sounds of water rushing down the river bed. Lila smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. They took off their shoes and the cool water rushed against their feet. Lila giggled as the water rushed to her feet. Zack smiled at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. The moonlight gave her body a glow of blue. They came close to a waterfall near the cliff face. Zack then stopped all of sudden. Lila turned around and looked at him. 'Zack, is there some wrong?' She cupped his cheeks. Zack gulped and rubbed his hands together. His body shook with nerves. Lila noticed this and gently stroked his sides to calm him down. 'You seem nervous than usual, what is on your mind?'

Zack took a deep breath and ran his fingers into his hair. 'Ummm...Lila..we-we...ummm...have been dating a long time.' He looked down at her and fiddled with his hands. Lila gently gripped his hands and rubbed them, trying to calm his nerves. 'Yes, we have been. And you still stuttered.' She chuckled and tapped his nose. Zack chuckled and shook his head. He looked down into her gorgeous eyes. He fiddled inside his pocket and slowly got down on his knee. 'Lila, would-would do me...mmmm...the honour of being my wife?' He pulled out a ring which was concealed in his pocket. It was beautiful, silver ring, with a small diamond placed upon the top.

Lila slightly gasped and looked at him. She knew it was only a matter of time, but had no idea it was tonight. Zack was romantic even when they are just hanging out. A sweet smiled upon her face and cupped his face. She pulled him and captured his lips, in passionate kiss. Zack gently moaned against her lips and cupped her cheeks. He gently pulled away, 'is that a yes?' She chuckled and looked deep into his crystal blue eyes. 'I say it about time you pop the question.' Zack looked at her confused. 'It is yes.' She chuckled.

A huge smile appeared across young Zack. He placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around her. 'Oh Lila, you have made me the happiest guy ever.' She chuckled and held him close. 'Oh you will be, on our honeymoon.' She whispered against his ear and slightly nibbled on it.

* * *

A small giggle was echoed in the night. Hebe and Nadira were high in a tree, just overlooking the river. They saw everything that had happen with Zack and Lila. 'So what did she say?' Alexis called from below the ground. Shayan, Arsalan, Shaesta, Danish and Daria waited anxiously. 'SHE SAID YES.' The little girls called down together. A roar of cheers and laughter came about from the small group. Daria smiled as a small tear ran down her cheek. 'Oh this is wonderful news.' Danish gave a look of disgust and looked up at Alexis. 'Oh great, I'm going to be related to him.' He pointed to Alexis. Shayan and Arsalan chuckled and gave Alexis a playful nudge. 'Finally, we have a brother that we actually like.' They teased. Hebe and Nadira giggled and watched as the adults were celebrating. They looked at each other and hugged. 'Yay, we are going to be sister for good.' Hebe smiled as she hugged her best friend. 'Yay, my best friend is now my sister.'

From distance, Manu, Sayeeda and Naseem watched the rest of them rejoicing. Manu and Naseem had smiles upon their faces. 'It seem that you will have another nephew, uncle.' Naseem looked at his uncle. Manu had swirl of pride within his soul but had hidden it well upon his face. The only thing that betrayed him, was his voice. 'Yes, but much more is gain here. Our family is growing stronger. What was once torn apart is now, is now repairing itself.' Sayeeda held a straight face as she looked at her family. Her arms were folded and leaning against the wall. 'Is something the matter, Sayeeda? Are you happy for our sister?' Naseem looked up at her. She nodded. 'Yes I am, however, I am more concern about Zack.' Manu and Naseem looked at her. She gave them no eye contact and kept her face firm and straight. 'I do not believe he is ready to be a husband, protector and a provider.' Naseem looked at her and stood up. 'I think Zack will be those things and more to Lila. Zack has much potential.' Sayeeda grunted and glared at him. Her arms placed upon her hips. 'And yet, he has made the least progress when compared to the other two.' Manu looked at her. 'Training and the ability to fight does not reveal his true character. It is the moments he is called upon, is when his true character is revealed.' Sayeeda just shook her head at the two men. 'I will decide for myself weather is truly worth to be Lila's husband.' With that, she walked straight into the house.


	9. Laying down the Law of the house

Zack and Lila didn't return back to the house until late morning. They had spend the night in a hidden cave behind the waterfall. They snuggled within their loving embrace with a blanket wrapped around them. Lila rested her head against his chest and Zack slept underneath her. Lila was the first to wake up. She smiled and lifted up her hand. The ring sparkled within the sunlight that escape through the opening. She looked up at her fiancé and smiled sweetly. Her lips pressed against his chest. Lila left a trail from his chest and up to his lips. She gently pressed her lips against his.

Zack woke and returned her kiss. He gently released her, 'good morning, my love.' He cupped her cheeks and gently stroked them. She smiled sweetly into his eyes, 'good morning, my rabbit.' He blushed at his nickname and stroked her back. She gently closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder. 'Are you going to keep calling me rabbit?' She chuckled and kissed his lips. 'I like it, it's my little pet name for you.' She snuggled to his neck. 'I think it's makes you, very, very sexy.' She whispered against his ear and purred like a small cat. Zack chuckled. 'Then I will give you a nickname. Mmm...I will call you kitty. My Persian Kitty.' He rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled and purred happily. 'Perrrfect,' she kissed his lips.

* * *

Zack and Lila returned to back house. Their hands never separated from each other as they walked along the path out of the forest. Sayeeda stood in the front of the house waiting for them. 'You are late, Lila.' She stood firmly and folded her arms. Lila smirked and wrapped an arm around Zack's arm. 'Oh Sayeeda, I'm sure you could let it slide.' She lifted up her hand to reveal the diamond ring upon her finger. 'After all I am going to be the future Mrs Zack.' She snuggled to his shoulder. Sayeeda glared, 'not if I have something to say about it.' Lila chuckled. 'What about congratulations?' She smirked at her older sister. Sayeeda glared at them both. Zack gulped, he didn't like where this was going. Out of all Lila's siblings, Sayeeda scared him to death. 'I mean his not marrying you until I know he is ready to be your husband.' Zack's heart broke into a million pieces. Lila griped her hands tightly and her teeth grind together. 'That is not your decision.' She held Zack's hand tightly, her smoky eyes turning into fire. Sayeeda just stood there. 'It is. As the eldest of this family, it falls under me on whether or not he marries you.' She turned to Zack. 'If anything, he should have seek my permission.' Zack looked at her, shaking. His hands grew sweaty as he held Lila's hand. 'Yeah...b-b-but I thought...Manu...?' The oldest sister raised her eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips. 'He is the caretaker of us. But he is not the head of the house of Humayon. That falls to me and, since Father is no longer here. It falls me to allow this or not.' Lila glared at her. 'If dad was here, he would have allowed me to marry Zack. He is kind, sweet, loving and gentle. The perfect husband for me.' Her sister shook her head and looked at Zack. 'He cannot hunt on his own. He cannot defend himself, with his words nor his physical skills. He is made little progress in his training compare to his brother, not to mention his sister. He over thinks things and has a slow reaction time. He does not even have a house to his name.' Zack slightly looked up at her and in a low voice, he spoke to her. 'Actually, I do have a villa in my name.' She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 'That has the Grecian underworld as it's basement.' Zack bowed his head in shame. 'See, he does not even try to defend himself from the way I speak of him. He knows that this is all true and therefore will make an unsuitable husband.'

Lila glared at her. Her face was steaming with hate and anger of her sister's words. Worse of all she was hurting the one man she truly loved. She charged at her sister, with a full force. Sayeeda simply took one step to the side and grabbed Lila by her wrist. She spun her around and head her in a head lock. Zack gasped and ran up to Sayeeda. With her free leg, she kicked Zack sending him to the ground. The son of Hercules groaned in pain. 'ZACK!' She screamed. She turned her head to her sister. 'LET ME GO, SAYEEDA.' Lila growled at her sister. Sayeeda held onto Lila tightly. Lila may be skilled in fighting, but her sister was stronger and very skilled fighter compared to her. She was part of the defence of the village. 'You may not like this, Lila. But it for your own good. Your husband must protect you at all time and from all things. Look at him.' She turned her face to see him. Zack looked at her face, guilt filled it. 'He has failed to protect you from me. He would be as hopeless as a baby if I truly meant you harm.'

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at Zack. The man couldn't even looked at Lila. Shame built within him and he bowed his head. Tiny diamonds fell from his eyes and splashed on the ground. Sayeeda released her young sister. Lila ran to her lover and held him close. Her sister just walked into the house. Lila cupped Zack's cheeks and pulled his face to see her face. 'Zack, listen to me. She is wrong. You are not hopeless. You are perfect just as you are. I know you will go to the end to the earth for me. You are stronger than any man that I know.' Tears streamed down his face. Her hands wiped away his tears. 'Lila, she is right. I'm not suitable to be your husband.' She kissed him, deeply and passionately. She gently released him. 'Zack,' she sat upon his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. 'Please don't give up on us. We fit perfectly for each other. And there is no man like you.' She kissed the place where his heart laid. 'You are truly a wonderful man, I don't care that you are not the best fighter, but I know that you will fight your best no matter what. You don't have a way with words, but you always speak what is in your heart. Even if it comes in bits and pieces.' She chuckled and teased him. Zack slightly smiled and blushed. She smiled and gently stroked his hair. 'I know you will fight for us, Zack. Because I know, that deep down, you believe in us and will fight no matter what.' She kissed her lips and laid on him. Her back was to his chest and she grabbed both of his arms, wrapping them around her. 'Besides, I am your Persian kitty cat.' She purred and rubbed against his chest.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 'You are right, my love.' He rubbed her arms. 'I will fight for us, I will prove to her that I won't let you go that easily.' Lila smiled and held up her hand where the ring sat. 'My mother's ring looks beautiful on you.' He smiled and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Sayeeda walked into the house. There in front of her was Naseem and Shaseta had their arms folded and glared at her. 'Do not give me that look. I did what was needed to be done.' Shaseta tapped her foot. 'You should not have done that. You are being unfair to Zack and Lila. He is a good person and will do anything for our sister.' Sayeeda shook his head. 'Good intentions will not protect our sister. You know our tradition, the head of the house decides whether the marriage will happen or not. Since Father is not here, it fall to me.' Naseem glared and placed his hands on his hips. 'Also, sister, it is traditional that once the father has passed away, the title of head of the household falls to the eldest son. I have allowed to take that role, but I won't stand by and watch you abuse that right.' Sayeeda folded her arms and opened her mouth.

'SAYEEDA, WAIT,' Zack ran inside the house. Sayeeda narrowed her brown eyes at him and folded her arms. 'I have already...' Shaesta elbowed Sayeeda in her ribs. Her sister glared at her. 'Sayeeda, give Zack a chance. Let him speak, which means you stop talking and open your ears.' The oldest sibling grunted and glared at Zack. She waved her hand, indicating that he could speak. Zack slightly coughed and looked up. 'Thanks, Shaesta.' He bowed slightly to her. 'Sayeeda, I know you don't think I would make a good husband to Lila.' Sayeeda glared at him and step forward to him. Zack slightly gulped and back up a little. Lila was right behind him and gently pushed him forward. 'Well-well...I-I'm willingly...to do what it takes to prove to you that I am. I will do whatever it takes.' Sayeeda raised her eyebrow. Naseem went to Zack's aid. 'Give him a chance, Sayeeda. Let him prove himself.' He stood near Zack. The female Persian glared at Zack, placed her hands on her hips. 'Are you willing to do anything, Zack son of Hercules and Megara?' The young man nodded his head. 'I would do anything you wish to let me marry the woman I love and I won't stop until I have the I have the right to marry her.' Lila smiled and slipped her hand into his, squeezed tightly. Her sister eyed the couple. 'Very well, Zack son of Hercules. I accept the challenge and passed your first test.'

The rest of the group look at her confused and puzzled. Sayeeda stood there firmly and strong. The son of Hercules stared at her. 'What do you mean? You were testing me?' Sayeeda nodded, 'you and Lila. The test was to see if you were willingly to fight for your love. By challenging me, you have revealed your determination and your spirit to fight to those who you care about.' She looked towards Lila, that was standing behind Zack, stunned. 'You, sister, have stood by him and encourage him to face me. As his wife, there will be many times where he must fight his battles and alone. It is your duty to support him and give him hope, when he cannot find it within himself.'

Zack's blue eyes shimmered in joy and a smile was form on his lips. 'Does that mean I can marry her?' An instant frown fell upon the oldest sister's face. Her chestnut eyes glared into his soul. 'Oh it is not that easy. Willingness it one thing, to hold to your word is another.' She turned her body away from him. 'There will be three more tests. You won't know when, so I suggest that you remade on your feet and be aware.' She walked off.

* * *

Zack gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. Nassem grabbed Zack's arm, 'come with me now.' His voice was strong and threatening. Nassem wasn't like this, especially to Zack. He was usually calm and gentle. He was the voice of reason, but that moment change. He pulled Zack into the training ground. 'Naseem? What are you doing?' Naseem grabbed a staff and tossed it to the boy. Zack struggled but manage to catch the staff. 'We are training. You are going to marry Lila. I am going to make sure you are prepared for anything that Sayeeda throws at you.' He grabbed one for himself. He marched over to Zack. 'Begin,' without warning he swang his staff and attack. Zack slightly screamed and blocked off his attack. 'Naseem, what?' Then he twisted his staff and brought it behind his legs making him fall. 'Focus Zack.' He helped him up. 'Again.'


	10. The inner battle

A note to my readers: Warning: There is some sexual references within this chapter.

* * *

Naseem trained Zack, with every blow and with every fall, he coached Zack up on his feet again. Zack struggled to try and stay on top, but he ended up falling again and again. After a few hours, Naseem stopped and ended his training. He helped Zack up and sat him down in the fence. He gave him some water. 'Not bad training, Zack.' He greedily drank down the cool, refreshing liquid. He wiped his mouth against his hand. He looked up to the oldest son of the family. 'Naseem, why are you...? I mean, I know why...but why?' He turned his head and his brown eyes stared into his. 'Because I see something that you do not see within yourself, Zack.' He placed his hand on his shoulder. 'I will not rest until you realise that and embrace it.' Zack sighed and nodded. Naseem patted his shoulder. 'Go and rest up, you are done for now.'

* * *

His head was hung low as he was tired and exhausted. He wasn't even hungry and decided that he would skip dinner. He gathered up a few cloths to take with him to the river. He wanted to remove all of the sweat and dirt from the extra training. Alexis bumped into him. 'Hey bro,' he try to cheer him up. 'Where you going? Dinner in 10 minutes away.' His brother smiled. Zack sighed, 'sorry but I'm not hungry.' Alexis raised his eyebrow. Zack was never not hungry. 'Wow, I heard what happen. But I didn't know it was that bad. That Sayeeda is such a pain in the butt.' Zack looked at him. He know that he was trying, but he was never really good about it. 'Alexis, I have a long and rather disappointing day. I just going to head to the river for a quick bath and I'm heading straight to bed.' Before Alexis could say more, Zack pushed through him and walked off.

Zack sighed as he walked through the forest to reach the river. The forest was the best way to get some privacy from the villages. He felt so tried as he drew closer to the rushing water. It was a beautiful scene. The sun was just setting in between the mountains and it sparkled the clear water as it flowed down the river. Zack sighed and gently placed down his towel and pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around and pulled his pants down. His body entered into the cool, calming water. He sighed as his tired muscles welcomed the cooling sensation of the water. He cupped the water sent it down his neck and it drips down his back, returning to the river that surrounded his waist. A small giggled echoed in his ear. He quickly turned his head and lowed his body into the water and grabbed his sword. 'Who is there?'

The giggled echoed again and Zack turned to the bank. He held his sword steadily, but it slightly shook under the pressure of his hand. Then a hand slipped onto his sword hand from behind. It gripped it tightly sword. 'You should be careful where you point it?' Lila's voice echoed his ear. He drew a breath of relief and slowly put it down. 'Lila, you scared...' Then he gasped and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his waist. Lila chuckled and turned him around. Redness swirled on his cheeks. She wore a red bikini that held her breasts up . He couldn't see what she wore beneath the water. Her flowed naturally down her shoulders. Her smoky eyes smirked even though her lips revealed a smile. 'Fancy finding you here,' she gently moved closer to him. Zack gulped and slightly moved back. 'Here I was thinking I was all alone, ready to have my bath.' Her hands reached up and stroked his hard, muscled abs. He try to speak but his words were caught in his throat. Lila giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'I suppose since we are both here, we could have some fun.' Her finger traced from his neck down to his chest. Then her hand pressed against his stomach and slid down passed the water line that hugged his waist. Zack gasped and whimpered as her hand gripped the towel and pulled it out of the water. . She tossed it upon the bank. His heart raced and stared deeply his eyes into hers 'You seem tense. Let me help you relax.' She whispered against his ear.

* * *

It grew dark, the sun had disappeared from the sky. Worry fell on Alexis, Zack hadn't return and he wasn't in his bedroom. His twin brother could be in trouble or worse. Alexis grabbed his sword and a torch. He entered the forest. It was best that he started his search at the river as that is where Zack said he was heading. As he came closer to the sound of rushing water. Moaning and groaning echoed in his ears and he began to pick up speed. He dropped the torch into the ground and it burned out. He hid with the bushes. He could hear his brother groaning in pain. He sneaked closed and gripped his sword tightly.

Alexis screamed out and attacked the man hurting his brother. The man grabbed his sword and blocked his attacked. Alexis glared and swang his weapon but this guy was quick and defended the attack. The two blades clashed between each other. Each warrior placed their strength against each. Alexis' training revealed that they were equal power and were both taught the same way. The son of Hercules pulled his weight down forward using the other warrior's strength against him. He turned the sword over and swing his opponent's sword from his hands. But this new warrior was skilled, as his sword fell from his hands he brought his leg around. His leg went behind Alexis' legs and knocked him on his back. His hand swiftly grabbed the handle of his sword and the tip was held against Alexis' neck.

'WHY ARE YOU ATTACK ME?' The man harsh voice echoed. Alexis' eyes widen and looked up at the man. 'Zack?' Then a torch lit up. Lila stood there with a towel around her body and glaring at Alexis. In her other hand, a torch burn brightly revealing the truth. 'Alexis?' Zack looked down at his brother. Alexis looked down at his body and chuckled. 'You kicked my butt, naked?' He raised his eyebrow. Zack gasped and grabbed his pants. Alexis laughed out loud. Lila covered her mouth and chuckled. Zack went into the shadows and put his pants.

The three returned back to the house. Zack's cheeks were covered in red as Alexis teased him. 'Wow, you know this is the first time you beat me.' He laughed. 'Maybe I should fight you naked more often.' Lila giggled and wrapped her arm around her lover. She gently stroked his shoulder. 'Oh leave him be, Alexis. He already had a long day. Let's his nights be peaceful.' Zack smiled, 'thanks Lila. But I began to feel that he would never let me live this down.' Alexis chuckled, 'my brother.' He wrapped his arms around his shoulder. 'You know me too well.'

* * *

Zack sighed as he climbed back into bed. For the first, he dreaded going to sleep because then he would wake up and face the day all over again. He feared that the Persians will over worked him. He didn't train with Manu today cause he arrived late for the day and Naseem took most of his time away. He laid his head against his pillow and sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day since now he will be training under both Manu and Naseem. He gently closed his eyes and began to dream.

_The sounds of rushing water entered Zack's ears. His blue eyes fluttered opened. Slowly got up and looked around. He was in a room with a pool in the centre. The water was crystal clear blue. The sunlight appeared through the pillars, making the water shimmer. Zack rubbed his eyes and looked down on his hands. He gasped as he looked at his hands. He quickly crawled to the edge of the water. His reflection didn't show his true age. The muscles he had developed throughout his life were gone. He was no longer tall. There stood in his reflection appeared to be a much younger version of himself. Then a huge shadow appeared over him. Zack gulped and feared to turn around._

_'Weird huh? Being young boy all over again.' The huge shadow's voice echoed. Zack's lips widen into a smile. He turned around and jumped onto the man behind him. 'DADDY,' he tightly griped his neck and rubbed his cheek against it. Hercules chuckled, his mighty arms wrapped around his small son. 'It great to see you too, Zack.' He gently rubbed his back. Little Zack snuggled to his neck and rested his head on his shoulder. 'I miss this.' He whispered and looked up at his father. Hercules smiled as his blue eyes reflected into his. 'So do I.'_

_Hercules gently placed Zack down. 'Dad, where are we?' He looked around the pool and the room. His father chuckled and smiled at him. 'Don't you remember, Zack?' The little boy only shook his head. 'We are home. This is the pool where you and Alexis used to bathe and where you learnt how to swim.' He patted his head. Zack looked around and then smiled. 'Oh yes, now I remember. You used to wash us here and keep an eye on us.' Then he looked up at him, a bit confused. 'But why am I here, dad? And why do I am 10 again?' He looked down at his hands and turned them around._

_Hercules knelt down to him. 'Actually you are not 10, but are 7.' He turned him around and a mirror appeared. He was right, he was much younger than he thought he was. 'But how...I mean I still think like me, right?' He lifted his head up to Hercules. The man stood up and nodded. 'Yes, you still have your mind. But this is how you feel on the inside and you don't have a lot of self confidence.' The little Zack bowed his head in shame and his feet rubbed against the floor. Hercules smiled and lifted his son's chin. 'Nothing to be ashamed of, my boy. But it is something we need to work on.' He patted his shoulder. 'Especially since Lila is going to become your wife.' He gently elbowed him and teased him. Zack blushed and looked up at him. 'How do you know about that?' The hero of Greece smiled and gently picked him up. 'I know everything, Zack.' He gently kissed his cheek. 'Even though you can't see me I am always right there with you.' Zack smiled and kissed his father's cheek._

_Hercules smiled and walked over to the pool while carrying Zack. Zack began to panic. He remembered on how he hated the water and swimming at 7 years old. 'No daddy, I don't wanna swim.' He tightly gripped his neck. Hercules chuckled and walked in deeper. The water reached up to his waist and Zack's feet was just about to touch it. 'But we have to, Zack. It's ok, I've got you.' Zack shook his head and pulled away. Tears began to soak his eyes. 'Please daddy, no, I don't wanna go in.' Hercules smiled and gently pulled him away from his body. He supported Zack in his hands as they were under his armpits. Zack gasped and try to pull himself back to his father. 'It's ok, Zack.' He gently lowered him into the water. Zack cried out as his body entered the water. Hercules smiled and still held on to him. Zack gripped his hands, never letting go. Then slowly his father's hands began to fade and Zack was sinking. 'No, daddy, I'm stinking.' He looked up and his father had faded. 'DADDY, COME BACK. I'M NOT SWIMMING.' The water pulled him down and panic rosed in Zack. _

'DADDY,' Zack screamed as he jolted up in bed. He panted and looked around. He sighed and relaxed back in bed. 'Oh it was just a nightmare.' He rested his hand on his forehead. 'But what a weird nightmare.'

* * *

'Now relax,' Manu spoke boldly. Zack, Alexis and Lila relaxed as their bodies tried from after breakfast training. The trainer gave his students some water to dehydrate them. 'You have done well this morning. I will see you at sunset for your final day training.' The three bowed and rose to their feet. 'Zack, I would like to see you for a moment.' Zack sighed. This is last thing he need another training. Naseem told him at breakfast that he had to meet him in stables after he finished with Manu. Alexis and Lila gently walked off. Lila patted his shoulder for encourage and left them. Zack looked up at Manu. 'Come with me.' The son of Hercules followed the Persian.

They walked towards a mountain's side. The birds sang sweetly and sun rose higher into the sky. A gentle breeze blew across the men's cheeks and twist within their hair. Manu stopped for a moment, Zack stood behind him. The trainer took in a deep breath and sat across legged on the grassy ground. Zack remain standing, his hand behind his back and his head hung. 'Come Zack, sit.' His voice strong and stern, yet there was a hint of gentleness to his voice. 'I would rather remain standing, Manu. Naseem...' Before Zack could finished his sentence. Manu interrupted him. 'You will not be seeing him at the moment and nor will he be training you.' The man didn't not move from where he sat. Neither did he turn to look at his student. 'He is not your trainer, I am. I have made it clear to him that you are my responsibility not his. He will no longer exhaust you.' He gently patted the ground. 'You are not needed elsewhere.' Zack sighed and sat down next to his trainer. 'Now, tell me what is on your mind. Today you were distracted in training and I do not believe that it is not just Sayeeda and your marriage proposal.' The young man slightly looked up and try to keep focus on the horizon. 'I just have a lot on my mind. I do not wish to bore you with the details.' The trainer shook his head. 'Things that trouble you within, Zack, I will listen to. It is not a bore for me nor it is a burden. I am here for you, your brother and sister. And if you to become a warrior and husband you must not keep things that worries you contained.' Zack sighed and looked down at his hands. 'I had a dream last night. But it wasn't a usual dream, it was more of memory that had mixed into a dream.' Zack explained his dream to his trainer. Manu didn't interrupt him. He sat there, soaking up every word of his student.

'Then finally I woke up. But all this time, I can't stop thinking about it. It has to mean something.' He looked upon his trainer's face. He felt his eyes deeply thinking about his words. 'Do you understand what my dream means?' Manu gently turned his head and looked at his student. 'I can only guess, my boy. But I would have to say that what you are feeling now is strongly linked to this dream. You are a young child in your dream because it is how you feel now. Your self esteem has fallen since Sayeeda has not allowed you to marry your love. Your dream has fused itself to the memory of you learning to swim. Were you afraid of the water when you first learnt how to?' Zack nodded. 'Then it would make sense, the water represent your fear and your challenge of proving your worth to Lila. Your father is trying to give you or unleash your inner strength to overcome this challenge.' He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. 'Which is why he was there, he is helping you in here.' He gently tapped his head. 'Remember Zack, when the mind is convince that the battle would be lose before it has began. Then there is no point in going into battle in the first place.'

Zack looked up at him and sighed. Manu gently got up and walked off. The son of Hercules sat there patiently. His legs were across over each other. His blue eyes stared into the distance. His mind ran a thousand miles, yet his body remained still. _'Manu is right. I can't think like this anymore. I gotta focus and thinking about us. I need to think about the aftermath of all this. I need to think of my life will be like when we are finally together.' _He took a deep breath and slowly got up.

* * *

Then SWOOP, Zack was being dragged away towards the forest. 'What the..?' He looked up. Shayan and Arsalan held one side of Zack's arm, dragging him backwards. 'Shayan, Arsalan, what are you guys doing?' The two chuckled as they dragged him off. 'We are going to make you a man.' Shayan chuckled and they turned Zack around. They made him come with them down to the forest. 'And you will be one when you get our dinner tonight.' Arsalan smirked and gave him a spear. Zack gulped, '_oh boy, here I go again. Ok, calm down and think about Lila.' _He took a deep breath and followed them.


	11. The Tests

The three men returned from their hunting trip. Each one carrying food to feed their very large family, with some of them having major appetites. Shayan and Arsalan smirked and laughed all the way to the house. They entered the kitchen where Daria and Shaesta prepared dinner for the family. 'THE MIGHTY HUNTERS HAVE ARRIVED.' Shayan boomed proudly and walked right in. Daria and Shaesta chuckled. 'Oh is that so, Shayan?' Shaesta chuckled and chopped up the vegetables for the salad. Arsalan smiled, 'well duh Shaesta, and a round of drinks for the son of Hercules.' He patted Zack's back and pushed him forward. Redness appeared on his cheeks. Daria chuckled. 'Sorry but it not dinner to give some drinks and this is not a bar.' The men chuckled and walked over to grabbed a bottle and three cups. 'Ah, but Aunty Daria, it is for a special occasion. Zack just became a man.' Shayan clapped his hand on his back, hard. 'He hunted our dinner.' Zack shook his head and looked up at him. 'I only just fixed a small error in your traps. You guys did all the work.' Arsalan smiled and rubbed his head. 'Would you look at that? He has the skills of a great hunter and he is as humble as faithful man.' The ladies smiled at Zack and returned to their cooking. 'Well of course, that is our Zack.' Daria smiled and gently took the giant pot of the fire and placed it on the table. 'We know of his great qualities and his gentle heart.' Zack's cheeks swirled with redness as the old woman spoke.

Then Sayeeda entered the room. Silence quickly fell upon the small group. Every pop and rumble could be hear from water boiling within the pot. All eyes were focused on the eldest daughter of Humayon as she wondered passed them. Shaesta turned her glazed and stirred the pot. 'Even if others to do not see what lies within him.' Sayeeda's glaze slightly turned to her sister and then slowly headed down to the bedrooms. Zack slightly gulped as she left. Daria sighed, 'and besides, you guys know the rule. No drinking before dinner.' Shayan and Arsalan whined and mopped. 'Now boys, that is enough. You still have your chores and dinner will be awhile.' Daria took the bottle and the glasses, shooed them out the door.

* * *

Days went by and as each day went by, Zack grew more anxious about Sayeeda and her tests. It seems that she was taking her time in testing his qualities and potential to be Lila's husband. He was still worried on whether in her eyes he would be ready. He knew that in his heart that he loved Lila and would do anything for her to protect and make her happy and that she felt the same way. Every time he sees Sayeeda approaching him, he would stand ready. But every time, she would just walk passed. Zack breathed deeply, '_oh when will these tests happen?' _He thought and sighed.

Sayeeda kept an eye on Zack. She saw his frustration and anxiety building within him. She noted everything he was doing in preparation for his tests, whether or not he realise it. She slowly and gracefully wondered down the village. She wondered further into the forest, until she reached into an area where the canopy thickened and the sunlight barely escaped through. Her brown eyes filled with determination as she reached a hidden pool of water. A small, secret lake hidden from the rest of the world. Within the centre, a small, green land stood in silence, untouched by man. Sayeeda gracefully stood there with her hands upon her hips.

'Reveal yourself, Naseem,' her voice disturbed the gentle peace that was upon this place. In the centre of the small island in the lake, a swirl of leaves and grass gathered in a tall column. They circled around in a small spot. Then slowly the Persian man appeared across legged on the small island. 'Have you come to your senses about Zack and Lila's future?' He said calmly as he slowly stood up. Small rocks began to flowed up forming a path in the water. Sayeeda folded her arms. 'No brother, but I must ask of you to do something for me.' Naseem calmly stepped across the stones. 'Oh and what do that be, dear sister?' He said mockingly as he walked towards her. 'I need you to create this,' she pulled out a small, glass vile. She held up to the light so that her brother could see what was within. He gasped and glared at her. 'If this is what I think it is, then I refused to do it.' He handed back and turned his back to her. She looked at him and shrugged. 'Have it your way, Naseem. I guess, Zack would just have to fight me instead.' She turned around and took a step forward. Naseem turned around and glared at her. 'Have you lost your mind, Sayeeda? First you call off the wedding, then put Zack throw into this unnecessary stress and anxiety. Now this, forcing me to do this to our brother. Do you not have a heart?' Sayeeda simply turned around and faced her brother. 'I do not have to explained my actions to you, Naseem. I am doing this because I care for them, just as much as you do. As for Zack being "our brother", you may feel that way emotionally. But the reality is that he is not our brother, until that day when Lila says I do. And if you do not do what I have requested, then Zack will fight me.' Naseem glared and folded his arms. 'So, from what I gather, I either create something that could potentially kill him or face with the best warrior in this village and, without question, would be beaten. Is that about right?' The man was no impressed by his sister's behaviour or attitude towards Zack. 'Yes brother, but if means anything, the creature you create would be equal to the boy. So in a way, it is a fair then if he was to face me.'

Naseem glared and took the vile. 'But do not think for a moment, sister, that I will let you abuse my powers and spells. If Zack is near death, I won't hesitant to destroy the creature and over rule your decision.' Sayeeda looked at him, not threaten by his words nor showed no emotions towards them. 'Do as you will, brother. But be warned of this, if you or any other of our siblings should interferer then he would fail. Surely you do not want that from him. Because in the real world, we may not be there to help him in his hour of need and he must be prepared to do what he must to protect those he loves.' She returned back to the village. Naseem sighed as he looked down at the vile that was within his hand. 'Please forgive me, Zack.'

* * *

The sun was high as Zack was busy away with his chores. He headed out to the market place to bargain for them fresh hay for the horses. He placed them a small cart and began to pull it along. Then a small little bury came rushing towards him. Before he could blink, he went fly into the sky. '!' He screamed and waved his arms franticly. The villagers turned their heads and gasped in horror as they saw the young man flying. 'Opps,' Hebe looked up. Her hand gently overed her mouth. She looked around and saw the cart filled with hay. She quickly grabbed the handle and looked up at the sky. She dragged it a little bit forward, then quickly turned it to the left, then right and she ran backwards. THUMP, Zack landed just on top of the hay, cushioning his fall. Her older brother gasped as looked down at her from the hay stack. The villagers sighed a breath of relief. 'Zack, I'm sorry.' Hebe looked up at him. 'Are you ok?' Her violet eyes were filled with worry.

The son of Hercules sighed in relief and carefully climbed down the hay. 'It's ok, I'm ok, Hebe.' He took hold of the cart of hay and pulled it along. 'You shouldn't be running so fast.' He told her as she walked next to him, back to the stables near Manu's place. The little girl nodded. 'I know,' she sighed. 'I need to be more careful with my strength.' He smiled as she held onto the handles. She helped her brother pulled the cart up the small hill. 'And why were you in such a hurry, bumble bee?' The use of her nick name made her smile and giggle. Then she gasped. 'Oh, I was playing hide and seek with Nadira, which was after we played dolls and helped Daria with the washing. Then Sayeeda came and stopped all the fun and said that I had to get you. So I ran fast, super fast and came to get you.' Zack gulped and the nerves began to shake his body. He almost froze. Hebe looked up at him. 'Zack, why you stop?' His attention was taken back to his little sister. 'Oh I'm sorry, it's just a get a little nervous around Sayeeda.' The little red-haired girl nodded and sat on the hay as Zack pushed it. 'She is so mean and not nice. She pretends that she is the boss. But Manu is the boss, right Zack?' Zack slightly chuckled and pulled along the cart. 'I thought that too but it is complicated.' Hebe looked at him and slightly tilt her head, like a small, lost puppy. 'What does complicated mean?' She asked in her sweet, curious tone of voice. Her oldest brother smiled as he carried them up the hill. 'It means that it is not simple, not easy to understand.' Hebe nodded. 'Ok, you are very smart, Zack, and you always know about a lot of things. When I am all grown up, I wanna be as smart as you.' Zack smiled and reached the stables.

* * *

Sayeeda waited patiently for the eldest son of Hercules to arrived. Her dark purple scarf flew against the wind and stood with her arms folded. The sun was just touching the earth, signalling that night was soon upon them. She waited in the training ground for Zack to arrived. Naseem stood a fair distance behind her, he held the vile in his sweaty hands. His brown eyes were strong and firm. 'Is it ready, brother?' Her voice rang and thickened the air. Naseem glared at her. 'It is ready, but I will stand by on what I said before.' Sayeeda nodded, 'So will I, my brother.' They stood there and wait for him to arrived.

Zack reached the stables and was about to unload the hay for the horses. Then Shayan and Arsalan were waiting for him there. Both of them had a smirk upon their faces as they went up to him. Zack gulped, because he knows that look when he sees it and it usually means trouble for him. 'We will take from here, little rabbit.' Shayan smirked as he took the hay from the cart. 'Yeah, Sayeeda wants to see ya on the training ground.' Arsalan helped his brother. Then they both went near his ears, one on each side. 'Show her what it is like to mess with the son of Hercules.' Shayan elbowed Zack's side and patted his back. Arsalan nodded, 'oh yeah, we have been waiting to have her butt wiped clean for years. We will be cheer ya on.' They patted his back and walked off. Zack gulped and slowly began to walk to the training ground.

The son of Hercules slowly walked up to the training area. His head hung low and his palms were sweating. He rubbed them against his pants as he walked. He sighed and try to calm himself, but he couldn't help it. He only had two weeks of training to prepare him for this and, from what he gather from her brothers, he was going to have fight Sayeeda. She was the strongest and most skilled out of this fighting family. He even thought that she would be able to take on Manu, if she really wanted to. She was certainly would be able to defeat him blindfolded. Zack shook his head. '_I have to push those thoughts away. I have to do this, if I want to be with Lila. I have to do it for her and I have to do it alone.'_ He lifted his head and stood tall as he walked. 'You are never alone, you know that right?' A voice rang in his ear.

Zack looked up to the trees. 'Father?' He turned around. But then out of the trees, a mirror of himself appear. 'Even better,' Alexis smirked and landed next to him. 'Heard that Sayeeda called ya up to the training ground. I figure I would come and support ya.' He smiled and placed his hands on his hips. Zack shook his head. 'You can't help me, Alexis. I have to fight her on my own.' Then an arm came behind him and wrapped itself around his neck. He felt that he was pushed back and felt lips pressing against his cheek. 'Don't be silly, we aren't here to fight for you.' Lila's sweet voice ran through his ear which sent a warm smile to his lips. 'But that doesn't we can't cheer you on.' She purred against his neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Zack turned around and looked into her eyes. She sweetly smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'We will always here for you, Zack.' Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek. 'We are a team, Zack.' Alexis patted him on the shoulder. 'So you better get used to it.' Zack smiled at both of them and brought them in for a group hug.

* * *

Sayeeda stared and waited for him. Then his body filled her vision and she raised her head a little high. 'I see that you have brought them along. I was hoping that you would come to see me alone.' Her disappointment filled the air as the trio approached Sayeeda. Alexis glared and folded his arms. 'Relax Sayeeda, we are just here for show but my brother aren't doing this alone.' Zack nodded and took a step forward. He stood tall and his blue eyes didn't leave her. 'They are here out of their free will but they won't be fighting for me.' Sayeed slowly gave him one nod. 'Very well, Zack Megara Hercules, prepare yourself for your final test.'

Alexis and Lila raised their eyebrow and looked at each other. Zack looked at Sayeeda. 'I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought you said my final test?' Lila's oldest sister shook her head and looked at him. 'No, you heard me correctly. You see, your first test was to prove that you can protect Lila. On the first night I told you of your tests, you were down at the river. I convince Alexis that you may be in some kind of danger. Knowing his quick temper and your...meh...activities I suspect that he would attack without hesitation. Despite of your lack of clothing, you were able to defeat and protect Lila from any harm. So you have passed the first test.' Sayeeda spoke calmly and fixed her scarf. She raised two of her fingers and opened her mouth. 'Your second test was to prove that you are able to provide food. I knew that my brothers, especially Shayan and Arsalan, would do whatever they could to prove me wrong. So it was, without a doubt, that they would force you to join their hunting party. I secretly followed you. Even though you could not physical catch a wild boar, you were not only able to set a trap but you also use your mind to improve our techniques. It may not be traditional to do so, but never the less proven to be effective. So you have passed the second test.' Zack released a breath of relief. At least he didn't have to do the three tests all at once. Sayeeda looked at him. 'However your final test would be different. Select your weapon,' she raised her arm to the side to indicate where they were. There were a whole rank filled with swords, shields, knives, staffs and axes. Zack slowly walked over to them and pulled out the staff. Sayeeda nodded, 'as predicted.' Then she turned around and began to walk off.

* * *

This caught Zack, Alexis and Lila by surprise. 'Hey wait,' Zack called out. 'Aren't you going to fight me?' Sayeeda continued to walked until she was behind Naseem. She turned around and fold her arms. 'No Zack, it would not have been a fair fight. For as talented as many people believe you are, you are still no match for me. You will be fighting an opponent equal to your level and strength.' She raised her arm and clicked her fingers. Naseem glared at her but stepped forward. 'Naseem?' Zack was shocked by the turn of events. He watched him as he came closer. When he was only a few feet away, Naseem knelt down to the earth. He sighed, 'I'm sorry, Zack.' He spoke with a hint of regret in his voice. He reached in his pocket and opened a small vile, with a clear blue liquid inside. He poured the liquid down onto the earth and it glowed brightly.

Lila narrowed her eyes. 'I don't like this. I don't like this one bit.' Alexis nodded and glared at them. 'Something is not right.' His hand gripped his sword, but he didn't remove it. 'But we are here if he needs us.' Then a gust of wind blew and it swirled around the young warriors. Naseem took a few steps back and was chanting words beyond their understanding. A bright light shined through and the sounds of stones rubbing roughly together echoed. Alexis gasped and his eyes widen in fear. Lila even gripped Alexis' hand in fear as she stared. 'What, in dad's name, is that?' Alexis whispered.


	12. The Final Test

Zack raised his hand to shield his eyes as the light grew bright. The light then slowly faded away. Alexis, Lila and Zack's eyes widen in horror. Zack's body went into frozen mood and covered his mouth. 'Sayeeda, you must be joking. I can't fight that.' Zack yelled and threw his staff down. 'This is sick and wrong. I won't attack him.' He stood tall and firm. Anger filled his eyes and he clutched his fists. Sayeeda shrugged her shoulders, 'then he will attack you.'

There stood before them, was a man that they hadn't seen in a long time. His body was strong and built. He wore his dark, Greek armour and a dark blur cape flowed at the back of him. A sword was placed on his side and dark brown bands sat upon his arms. His red hair blew against the wind. Hercules stood before his son, but this was not the man that Zack remembered or whom have helped in his dreams. His father's blue eyes revealed that he wasn't here to play the father, but the warrior that was going to defeat him. The man gripped his sword's handle and drew it from his side. He held it in his hand, ready to attack.

Hercules ran to Zack with lightening speed. Zack quickly went out of his way. He rolled underneath him. He slid across and grabbed his staff and he turned around. He gasped as the greatest hero's sword was just inches away from his face. The staff had blocked his attack before he realised it. The sharp end of the sword was so close, that a bead of sweat dripped from Zack and fell upon it. Hercules narrowed his eyes and lifted up his sword. Zack stood this moment, he swing his staff over Hercules' firm legs. He try to get behind the knee and tripped him over. Hercules stumbled over but rolled himself into ball. Even though it wasn't truly his father, he still was clumsy. His warrior father stood up and charged at him.

* * *

Alexis watched with fear and anger as his brother fought with his father. He glared, 'this is not right or fair.' Lila nodded, she was just as mad. She wanted to ripped Sayeeda a new belly button. Then Naseem appeared and stood with them, watching the fight unfold. Lila glared, 'Naseem, why did you do this? Why didn't you stop this?' She hit him against his shoulder. He sighed, 'I wish I could have but it was either this or he would have fought Sayeeda. At least he has a fighting chance.' Alexis raised his eyebrow at him and folded his arm. 'You have got to be kidding me right?' He glared at Lila's brother. He turned to him, his anger filled within him. 'You do know that is our dad? If anything, he is ten times better skilled then your sister will ever be. In fact, he is better than all of you combined.' Lila nodded and slammed his arm again. 'You could've have given him something easy, like Alexis or even you? Not bring someone he loved back, only to fight him.' She hated her eldest brother and sister doing this to Zack. 'I thought you were on Zack's side.' Tears threaten to escape her smoky eyes. Naseem looked down at her, 'Lila, believe me, this is the last thing I wanted. I never thought that Zack's inner struggles were about his father.' Alexis looked at him, confused. 'Wait hold up, what kind of spell did you use?' Naseem sighed, it was a breath of regret. 'It is a spell designed to bring your inner struggles to life. It brings whatever is preventing from becoming all you can and more. If I had known that he still had unsettle demons of his father's death, then I would not have casted that spell.' He watched the fight unfold.

Zack panted as his body struggled to kept his body from injuries, from the blow of the sword of Hercules. He gasped as he saw the sword slamming down upon him. He rolled in between his strong, build legs. The sword slammed into the ground and the earth shook violently. Alexis, Lila and Naseem fell onto the dirty, sandy ground. 'Wow, I intent to forget that your father was strong.' The older Persian man groaned as he got up. Alexis groaned as he slowly got up. 'Try living with the guy, then come back to me.' He helped Lila up. She looked up at Zack and her heart beat rapidly. Her smoky eyes glued to her lover and her hand placed on her heart. 'He is getting tried. He has been at it for too long.' She whispered to herself. Alexis looked at her. 'It will be okay, Lila. He will defeat the spell. This is Zack we are talking about.' Lila sighed and looked at her ring on her finger. It sparkled in the sunlight as it sets in the distance. 'I know, but look at him. He hasn't attacked at all and he is fighting Hercules. This is not a fair fight.' Alexis looked at his brother. She was right. Zack's body was sweating badly. His legs showed light shades of pink, the first signs of bruising. His arms muscles slightly shook from the pressure from the staff. His cloths were torn, ripped and covered with dirt. But it was his blue eyes that revealed his something more. Deep within his soul showed the determination and his will to conquer this battle. Naseem looked at Zack, 'we should not be too quick to give up on him just yet.'

* * *

Sayeeda stood there as the battle went on. Her arms folded against her chest and her brown eyes were focus on Zack's body movements. She study each one, she could see his years of dedication to his training was paying off to a point. But he was still not attacking, he still held on to his fear. She rubbed her chin, _'there is no doubt he has the skills but it all means nothing if he hold onto that meaningless emotion.' _ She tucked a hair stain behind her ear and placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

Hercules' eyes stared into Zack's as their weapons were caught within a lock hold within each other. The blue eyes of the older male were firm and fixed on his son. The hero of Greece was at equal strength with Zack and they were both locked onto each other. 'You fail me, Zack.' Those words pierced the young Greek's heart. He looked up at this creature that looked at his father. 'You could have saved me, Zack, but you let me died.' Zack gasped and then he was thrown to one side. He groaned and griped his side. 'ZACK, GET UP.' His brother's voice rang in his ear. He looked up, but it was too late. The monster was over him and roughly gripped his shirt. He lifted him high above the ground and was hanging over his head. 'You have failed me and you will fail those you love, Alexis, Hebe and Lila. You are not worthy to be called my son.'

Zack groaned and winced in pain. His blue eyes shut tightly, flashes of Hercules' death entered his mind. _His father's body laid on the ground as Zack was held high in the stormy sky. He looked down upon his face. Pain and sadness flooded in his eyes and his arm reached up to him. '!' The young boy's voice echoed as his tiny arms reach down to the man. Then in an instant, Zack raced to his father, 'Dad, please wake up.' Tears streamed down his cheeks and his hands roughly shook him. 'Stay with me. Stay with me.' Hercules cupped his cheek and with his final breath, he spoke. 'There was nothing you could have done. This war was something you couldn't prevent.'_

His eyes flew opened and a word escaped his mouth. 'No,' he whispered. Then he was launched into the air. Zack glared and quickly tucked into a ball and rolled to the ground. He grabbed his staff and used it to leap from the ground. He fly kicked the man in his chest. 'I did all that I could.' He yelled and attacked again, using the staff to trip him. 'There was nothing more I could have done. I was only a boy and I did everything I could do.' He held the staff to Hercules' neck as he panted. The hero looked at him and nodded. Zack took a step back and Naseem's spell ended. Hercules vanished from sight.

* * *

His knees gave away and he fell to the ground. His body couldn't take hold himself up and he lay down on the soft ground. He sighed and closed his blue eyes. For once, he felt at peace and was as light as feather. Then he felt something touching his shoulders and lifting his head. 'Zack, wake up. Sweetie?' His eyes gently and slowly opened his eyes. A smile curled on his lips. 'Hey, Lila,' the Persian beauty looked down at his face. Her small hands gently stroked his face. Her beautiful face covered with sadness and worry. 'Zack, man, how are you feeling?' His brother looked at him, his face covered in worry. Zack smiled, 'I'm feeling ok. Actually a lot better then I felt in a long time.' Naseem walked over and knelt down before Zack. 'Take it easy, Zack.' He pulled out his medicine bag and began taking it's contains out. 'Your body just needs some rest.'

They bandaged up his wounds and Alexis and Naseem carried inside the house. 'Careful Alexis, we do not wish to cause him more pain or injuries.' Alexis nodded as he carried his brother by his shoulders and Naseem by his feet. Shayan and Arsalan looked at up and saw them carrying Zack. They ran towards them, 'oh crap. Did Sayeeda wipe the floor with him?' Naseem shook his head. 'No, quickly opened the open.' The two rushed to opened the door.

Daria gasped and ran to them. 'Oh goodness, is he alright?' Shaesta quickly rushed to the couch and removed everything off for Zack. 'He is fine, Daria. He just need time to heal.' Alexis and Naseem laid him down on the couch. Lila sat beside him and held his hand. 'I swear, my love, Sayeeda would pay for what she has done to you.' She stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Zack shook his head, 'no Lila. You should be thanking her.' Alexis looked surprised, 'are you kidding, bro? She almost got ya killed.' Daria got some water for Zack. 'Shh dear, save your breath.' Shaesta returned to them with a blanket and placed it on his body. 'Now all of out, give some room. I will not have you questioning him anymore. He needs his rest.' Daria spoke to the others. They all looked at her and didn't move. 'Alright, I guess I would have to give you extra chores.' In a flash, they were all gone in an instance, only Lila remain by his side.

* * *

Late evening came, Zack was in no condition to go outside and eat with the other. Lila was there and feed him from a small bowl. She smiled at him, 'that is a good boy.' She slightly teased him as he ate. Zack smiled and slightly chuckled. 'Please don't make me laugh.' She chuckled, 'I'm sorry, my rabbit.' She gently stroked his forehead. Then the door slowly opened and Lila's eyes turned to fire. 'Get out Sayeeda,' a growl travelled across the room. But she still walked forward, with a firm looked and not fearful of Lila. Zack looked up at her and held her hand. 'It is ok,' he whispered to her. Sayeeda walked up to them. 'What have learn anything from today, Zack?' She stood over him and folded her arms. Zack looked up at her and nodded. 'I learn that it wasn't my fault that my father died. That there are times that I need to be tough when I have to be.' Sayeeda looked at him and knelt down to his level. A smile actually appeared upon her face. 'You have passed the final test, Zack son of Hercules and Megara. You now are free to marry the woman you love.' Zack smiled and Lila beamed with happiness. She wrapped her arms around Zack's neck and passionately kissed him. 'Ow, ow,' Zack winced in pain. Sayeeda chuckled and got up. She patted Zack's shoulders. 'Rest well, warrior.' Then she looked up at her little sister and chuckled. 'Oh and Lila, take it easy on him.' She smiled and walked out, leaving the two alone. Lila smiled and pulled away, 'I'm sorry. I'm just so happy.' A small tear fell down her cheek. Zack slowly reach up and stroked it away. 'So am I, my love.' He reached up and kissed her lips.


	13. The Wedding

In this small and quiet village, the house on the hill was filled excitement and joy. It took Zack most of the frost to recover from Sayeeda's tests. Even though his injuries kept him in bed for most weeks, he was able to have time, with Lila, to plan their wedding. Lila sat next to him, with a parchment. 'I think that we should have the wedding so soon as possible. Now that my sister isn't on our backs, but I still don't think that we should invite her.' Lila began as she wrote down and rubbed her chin. Zack chuckled as he listened her to. 'Of course we should, kitty. She is your sister after all and she did help us.' Lila sighed and stroked his hair. 'I know, but still it was cruel what she put you through.' She stroked his cheek. 'If it wasn't for her, we would have been married by now.' Zack smiled at her and held her hand. He placed a kiss upon it. 'Sweetie, we have been over this and besides we have so much planning to do.' Lila chuckled. 'Oh, we don't have to worry about that, my rabbit.' Her finger traced down his cheek and to across his jaw line. 'My aunty and Shaesta has got that covered. All we need to do is pick a date and they will take care of the rest.' She tapped his nose and stroked his cheek. He smiled at her and the palm of his hand cupped her cheek. 'I don't mind what day we are married, as long I am married to you.' She smiled and gently turned her head and kissed his hand. 'Then let's get married on the first day of spring. That way you will have recovered by then and there will plenty of time to prepare.' Zack smiled and kissed her lips. She purred happily and snuggled to his chest.

BOOM, Daria and Shaesta burst into the room. 'Oh sweetie, there you are.' The old woman came towards her. Lila sighed and rolled over from Zack. 'Come on, sister.' Shaesta smiled and took her by the arm. 'We have so much shopping to do.' Her sister giggled with much delight. Zack chuckled and smiled at his poor future wife who mouthed the words, save me, to him. Daria nodded and tucked Zack into bed. 'And, Mr Zack, should be bed resting.' She said firm but gently as she brought the blanket to his neck. 'Once you are well, we can start getting you ready.' She smiled and tapped his nose. Zack smiled and chuckled. 'Of course, Mrs Manu.' He careful rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Daria shook her head and smiled. 'Stubborn boy, how many times must I tell you to call me Daria?' Zack chuckled and the girls left him to rest.

* * *

Every member of the house hold was busy in preparation for this wedding. Daria and Shaesta worked on Lila's dress and collecting fabrics from the market place. Lila and Zack agreed that it would be best to have a mixed wedding that had both Persian and Greek traditions. Lila explained to Daria that in Greek customs the bride was to be dress in red, rather than white. Her aunty sighed and took down the measurements of Lila's body. A small tear came down her cheek as she wrapped a string around her waist. The young bride to be look down at her aunty. 'Oh aunty, I didn't mean it like that. I know you wanted me to wear mum's wedding dress but me and Zack decided that we want both traditions. And to be honest, I prefer red over white.' The older woman simply shook her head and removed the string from her waist. 'It's not that, dear.' She wiped the tear from her cheek. 'It is just that you are getting married.' She grabbed a old cloth and blow his nose. 'I never thought this day would come.' Lila chuckled and hugged her. 'I'm just so happy for you and Zack.' She whimpered in a high tone and sobbed against her shoulder. Lila gently rubbed her back and smiled, 'I know.' Daria gently pulled away and held her in her arms. 'Oh, it seems only yesterday that you were just in nappies and now a grown, beautiful woman going to marry the man you love. Aara would have been so proud of you.' She stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her second youngest niece smiled at her. 'Thank you, Daria.' She smiled and wiped her tear away. 'Now, I must head into town to get the fabrics.' She gathered her notes and smiled as she left her alone.

Meanwhile, Alexis was inside another room with Shaesta. He grunted as he stood there with his arms. 'Remind me again, why am I doing this again?' Shaesta sighed, 'because you and Zack are the same size and cause of his injuries, you must take his place for now. That way his suit would be ready in time for his wedding and I am not going to repeat myself again. Just relax and let me work.' She grabbed a piece of string. 'Now spread your legs.' Alexis raised his eyebrow at her. 'What for?' Lila's sister sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Because I have to measure the inner leg. How else am I going to know how much fabric I need for the pants.' He grunted and opened his legs a little. He try to keep his cool, 'man, why do guys have to wear pants?'

Then deep laughter entered the room. Alexis growled as he glared at the door. There stood Shayan, Arsalan and Danish. They laughed as they saw his strange position. 'Getting a little comfortable, aye there Alexis?' Shayan chuckled and entered. Alexis was going red with anger. 'Yeah, is our little sister measuring you to decided whether or not to marry you?' Arsalan chuckled and smirked. Shaesta slightly blushed and continued to do her work. Alexis then smirked. 'Well, your girlfriend said differently last night.' Shayan and Arsalan chuckled. 'Nice one.' They said together and smirked. Danish just raised his eyebrow and looked at him. 'I doubt that, with that big head. He looks ugly. I bet girls are dying just to get away from him.' Alexis glared and leaned forward to grabbed his throat. Shaesta grabbed a small pin and pricked him. 'Ow,' he glared down at her. 'I told you, don't move.' Then she turned to the rest of the boys. 'Now as you three, get out or we can playing a game call embarrassing stories.' Her brothers gasped, 'you won't, wouldn't you?' She raised her eyebrow and looked at Alexis. 'Well Alexis, when Shayan was little he was sitting on our mother's lap.' Shayan gasped and ran over to Shaesta. He covered his hand over her mouth. 'Ok, I think we have enough sharing. Arsalan and Danish why don't we get Pegasus some hay?' He pushed his bothers out of the room. 'But Pegasus hates us. Only the hot head, Zack and Hebe can feed him.' Danish could be heard as down the corridor.

Alexis chuckled as they left. He looked down at Shaesta and smirked. 'Care to tell it anyways?' She chuckled and wrote down the measurements for Zack's wedding suit. She stood up, 'only if you are willing to come with me to buy the fabrics . Then I will tell you the rest of the story.' She smirked and opened the door. Alexis smirked and followed her into town. 'As I was saying, Shayan was only a few years old and snuggling to my mother. She smiled at him and told that she loved him.' She told him the story as they entered into the markets. She slightly chuckled. 'Then Shayan said "I love you too, mummy." Then he place a hand on her chest and spoke, "I likes these too." Alexis laughed loudly and hugged his waist. 'Oh man, that is priceless. At least your mum knew that he was into women.' Shaesta nodded and laughed, with a hand covering her mouth. 'Yes, that is true.' She smiled as they brought the fabrics.

She gently took the roll of materials from the merchant. Alexis took it from her. 'Here I will carry to for ya.' He lifted it up over his shoulder. 'I may not have the strength of Hercules but I can handle a heavy load.' She chuckled and smiled as he carried it. 'Oh thank you, Alexis.' She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and they wondered back to the house. 'So, since we are on the topic of embarrassing moments of our siblings, do have any stories you wished to share about Zack?' She walked along side him as they travelled up the hill. He smirked and nodded. 'Well, I do know one story, my mum told it to me once. We were little and she was cooking this new dish which she learnt on a trip to Rome with dad, before we were born. I believe it was called spaghetti. It is like a string like pasta with red sauce. She fed it us.' He sightly chuckled and continued to walk next to her. 'That night, dad came in our room to check on us, but found Zack was missing. Naturally, he feared the worse and woke up my mum and searched for him. He even woke up the gods in fear that Hades had return and taken Zack, just as he did to Hercules when he was a baby. They searched far and wide for him.' Shaesta gasped in horror and fear. 'Oh no, your poor parents. What happened to him?' Alexis chuckled, 'I'm getting there. Hermes remained at the villa with me, until my parents returned. Then the sound of glass breaking could be heard in the kitchen. They rushed inside, there was Zack, wearing nothing but a nappy, sitting on the floor with the bowl of spaghetti on the floor and was eating it.' Shaesta chuckled and then laughed uncontrollably. Her hand covered her mouth while the other was on her stomach. 'Oh my, your poor parents. That is so cute.' Alexis chuckled, 'yup, even my parents weren't prepare for the bottomless pit known as Zack's stomach.' They laughed and as they walked into the house.

* * *

Gently flakes floated down to the earth and as they weeks went back, a white blanket covered the village. Inside the Manu's home, everyone was busy preparing for the wedding. Daria and Shaesta worked together to ensure that the Lila's and Zack's wedding outfits were complete by the day when all the snow melt away. Within that time, Zack had made a excellent progress with his injuries but he still required a walking stick to get around. The boys continued their chores. Alexis kept his chores within the stables. But today, Zack decided to switch roles with him. It was calming to him, brushing Pegasus' beautiful white fur. He smiled as he brushed him. 'You know Pegasus, you must not be too harsh with Lila's brothers. They mean well.' Pegasus just snorted and held his head high, in a stubborn fashion. Zack chuckled, 'come on. Be a little nice to them.' He patted his neck. 'I will give you extra seeds.' He had a handful in seeds in his hand and held up close to his mouth. Pegasus looked sided to with his eyes. When he was sure no one was looking, he quickly lowered his head down and ate the seeds. Zack chuckled, 'good boy. Remember there a lot more where that come from, if you keep your side of the deal.' He patted his shoulder and smiled.

Manu smiled as he stood in front of the door. 'You always had the gentle touch.' Zack looked up at him and smiled. 'I do what I can to make things little peaceful.' Manu nodded and walked to Pegasus and patted his side. 'I am truly happy for you, Zack. I have no doubt your father would be proud of you, as I am.' A smile formed on the old man's lips as he spoke. Zack smiled and bowed to his trainer. 'It only cause of you, Manu. If you haven't showed up when you did, we would have never met you.' He smiled and turned his head. 'I would not have met Lila.' He slightly blushed, 'and be marrying her.' Manu smiled and shook his head. He placed his hand on his shoulders. 'No, Zack, it was fate that brought you and Lila together. I only played my part and it was my honour to have been part of your life.' He bowed to him in respect. 'There is also something else I wish to speak to you about. ' Zack looked up at him, giving him his attention. 'I have make this decision a while ago and have mediated deeply on it.' Zack slightly gulped and hoped that he wasn't rethinking about letting him marry Lila. 'I believe that you will be team leader, among Lila and Alexis.'

Zack looked at him in shock, 'me? Team leader? Manu...I-I-I can't be. You must be mistaken, perhaps Alexis is a more suitable for the job. He is quick, witty and can think on his feet better than I can.' Zack protested to his trainer. The older man simply shook his head and folded his arms. 'Alexis is full of potential and power, but he lacks the leadership skills that I was looking for.' The young warrior bit his lip and hesitated. He searched for another reason that he shouldn't be the leader. ''What about Lila? She is the strongest, smartest and skilful then the all 3 of us.' His words rushed from his mouth, like the water rushing off the cliff. Manu sighed, 'Lila is too hot headed and reckless, and a leader can't be either. She doesn't think things through, properly and reacts on emotions. A leader must be calm, collected and a strategist. These qualities are needed in order to make the right decision, no matter the time available.' He looked down at his student. Zack sighed and bowed his head. Manu placed a hand on his shoulders and gently rose his chin up. 'I know you don't understand yet, but I have faith in you, son.' A smile curled upon the old man's lips. He sighed, 'but Manu, it is such a huge responsibility.' He rubbed the back of his neck. The man looked at him, 'and you are ready for it. You won't be doing this alone, I am still around. Zack, you don't have to know all the answers now, no leader does at first. It will take time, and if I know you as well as I do, it won't be too long where you won't need me.' He patted his back. Zack looked up at him, 'I hope that is the reason and not because I am the oldest.' Manu shook his head. 'I see all of you as equal. I have chosen you because your maturity and have a level head on your shoulders.' He tapped his forehead.

Zack sighed and gave him an awkward smile. 'I promise I would do my best to for fill this role.' He bowed and slowly rose up. 'Though I am kinder glad that you didn't spring this up on the wedding.' Manu smiled and tended to the other horses. 'Of course not, it a day for you and Lila. I do not wish to make it only about you.' He brushed the brown horse's coat.

* * *

The ice hand of winter took over mother nature. A blanket of white covered everything it touched. Just as night turned into day, mother nature arise from her winter slumber. She brought with her the warmth of spring and new life. The frozen wastelands faded away into rivers and new young animals entered into the world.

As the sun rose on this day, a small girl awake from her sleep. A yawn escaped her lips and she rose her head from her pillow. She rubbed her violet eyes and stretched her arms. She looked around for a while to gather her thoughts and then she smiled. She pushed down the blanket and slowly climbed down her bed. She slowly went over to her best friend's bed. Nadira laid on her bed, her cheek rested against her pillow. Her arm held close her favourite doll. Hebe smiled and gently rocked her shoulder. 'Piss, piss, wake up, Nadira.' She whispered to her. Nadira slowly opened her smoky eyes and yawned. 'Hebe? I am sleeping.' She didn't move from her bed. Hebe giggled, 'how can you sleep on a day like today?' The small Persian girl looked at her confused. 'What day is it?' The Grecian girl smiled sweetly. 'Duh, today is the day that Zacky is marrying Lila. We are going to be sisters.' She giggled with such delight. Nadira beamed with a bright smile and leaped out of bed. 'Come on, we have to wake the others.' They smiled and ran out the door.

Nadira and Hebe split up and raced up and down. They entered each room and woke up everyone. Half the boys groaned in their sleep and pushed them away. Alexis grunted, 'Hebe.' He tossed over on his side and looked at her. She gently pushed his shoulder, 'come on Alexis. Today is the big day, Zacky is getting married.' She gripped his wrist and pulled him out of bed. Alexis gasped and held on for life. 'Ok, ok, I'm up, now put me down.' She smiled and slow placed him down. 'Thank you, Alexis,' her voice was so innocent, it almost scared him.

The bride to be rose up from her sleep and stretched. A smile appeared on her perfect lips. She turned and saw Zack, lying next to her in her bed. She looked down at her soon to be husband. A hand gently stroked his hair, 'wake up, my love.' She gently whispered against his ear. A groaned escaped his lips and he snuggled closer to her touch, without awakening. She chuckled and bend down over him and pressed her soft lips against his. He moaned and opened his eyes. He smiled and yawned, 'morning, kitty.' She chuckled and meowed. She snuggled on his chest. 'Today is the day, my rabbit.' Zack slowly ran his fingers down her arm. He kissed her forehead, 'our special day.' Lila smiled and kissed his chest.

Then Shaesta burst into the room. 'Oh my goodness, what are you doing laying in bed?' She gasped as she saw them together. She ran over to Zack and pulled him out of bed. 'You know you shouldn't be her. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding or her dress.' Zack chuckled as he pushed out of the room. 'Now get ready, you don't wanna be late to your own wedding.' She told the man through the door. Zack chuckled and headed to his room. Shaesta turned to Lila, 'that goes double for you.' The bride sighed and slowly got up. Her sister pulled out her dress that her and Daria worked on. A small tear fell down her cheek. 'I swear I promise myself I wouldn't cry.' Shaesta spoke as she wiped away her tear. Lila smiled and hugged her older sister. 'It's ok, Shaesta. I'm just as happy as you are.' She nodded and held her soon to be married sister, tightly. After awhile, Sheasta pulled herself away from her younger, she wiped her cheeks. 'Oh ok, let's get you into this.' Lila smiled and began to undressed.

Zack entered his room and chuckled as Alexis was awake and ready. 'I see that you are awake, excited?' Alexis rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. 'It's called little sister's excitement syndrome.' Zack laughed and nodded. 'I think Hebe is out doing your excitement.' Alexis chuckled. Zack nodded and began to change his cloths. Alexis helped him and slightly pulled at his pants. 'I don't care how long I wear these, they are still stupid.' Alexis complained and smiled. Zack chuckled, 'stop complaining and let's go. I don't want my best man or me to be late for my own wedding.'

* * *

The twin brothers entered into the opened air of the Persian land. The warmth of the sun fell upon their faces. There was no cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze rubbed softly against their skin. It was perfect day for a wedding. Upon the green fields, a large tent was built by the brothers of Lila. Naseem, Shayan and Arsalan stood proudly near the tent. All three were dressed in their finest outfits, all decorated for the special occasion. 'Look who came out of the burrow,' Shayan teased as they saw the twins all set for the day. Arsalan chuckled and nodded. 'Also look, dear brother, he has brought sleeping beauty with him.' They laughed out loud. 'Here I am thinking that we would have send Danish on him.' Shayan spoke through his laughter. The Greek boys laughed, 'said the nest of hair.' Alexis spoke boldly and teasingly to them. Naseem chuckled, 'alright right, boys. We had some fun but we have to bring Zack up to speed.' He beckon the groom over.

The heart of the tent was beautifully decorated with flowers and drapes of white flowed from the poles that held it up. A hand knitted rug was placed towards the back of the tent, where an opening allowed the sunlight to entered through. Upon the rug was a mirror and it was surrounded by meals of herbs and spices. Zack looked at it strangely. 'This is very different to the weddings back in Greece.' He wondered through the tent. Naseem chuckled and followed. 'Well of course, we are in Persia.' Zack nodded and walked towards to where the rug was. 'I will give the basic run down of the values and traditions of a Persian wedding. There are two parts to the wedding. The first part is called the Aghd, which is the ceremony of the bride and groom becoming married. The second part is called the Jashn-e Aroos, which is the party.' Zack nodded, taking in the information. Naseem pointed to the rug with the mirror and food. 'Now the mirror is called the Aayeneh-ye Bakht, which means the mirror of fate. As you can see, there is a candle on each side of the mirror. This symbolises the bright future that the bride and groom will have.' Zack slightly smiled at the reflection, he imagine the perfect life for him and Lila. Naseem's words turn into blur as his mind began to wonder into the what the future could be. He deeply sighed as his mind took him away.

* * *

_The sun shone on a bright sunny morning. Zack slept peacefully on his bed. His wife, Lila, rested her head against his chest. Her chestnut hair spread across his chest and her cheek snuggled close to where his heart lay. An arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her safe and close. Her breathing moved within the rhythm of the rise and fall of her chest against his. A soft smile curled upon her perfect lips. _

_Then small voices echoed in Zack's head. He slightly felt the bed being pressed down and a smile came upon his lips. His blue eyes shut tightly and pretended to sleep. 'Daddy?' A soft, angel voice echoed in his ear. He chuckled and pretended not to hear. 'Mummy, daddy, time to wake up.' The voice turned into small, little bounces on the bed. Lila groaned in frustration and_ _turned to Zack's body to cover the noise. He chuckled and opened his eyes. His vision was filled by a little girl on their bed. Her eyes belonged to her mother, her father's dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders. Meg's nose were placed in the middle of her face. Her soft lips beamed happily. 'Morning daddy,' her tiny arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his cheek. _

_He smiled happily and lifted her up in his arms. Lila grunted but slightly smiled. 'Uncle Alexis is here.' The tiny girl told her father as he climbed out of bed. She remained in his arms. Lila grunted, 'all this for your brother.' She turned in on her side and returned back to sleep. Zack chuckled, he knew she didn't mean it. She was always in a sour mood when she had been woken up, so suddenly. He placed the little girl down and put on his shirt. He always wears his pants in bed._

_The little girl ran down the corridor and met up with her uncle. Zack followed her to see his brother. Alexis with his usual smirk on his face, picked up his niece in his arms. She giggled and hugged his neck. She rubbed her nose against Alexis. Zack smiled and then he heard another sound. At first it was faint and distance sound, but it brought Zack some joy into his heart. He told his brother that he would be with him in just a moment and walked off to the sound._

_He opened a door and there was a small crib in the middle. He smiled and walked towards the sounds. Soft cooing echoed the room as wondered over. Zack appeared over the edge of the crib and he smiled sweetly. A pair of young, curious, blue eyes looked up at him. Tiny hands shoot up and the small hands opened and closed. Zack chuckled and understood that simple act. His hands gently reached down and the tiny feet kicked with excitement. A big smile centred the baby's face. Zack smiled and picked the small human up. 'Good morning, son. Heard uncle Alexis?' The baby boy smiled and placed his hands on his face. He slowly opened his large mouth to speak. 'Zack,' the baby's voice was strong and deep. His father was shocked and confused. 'What?' he looked at the little boy. He giggled in delight and slapped his face hard._

* * *

'OW,' Zack snapped from his daydream. His vision was filled was Shayan and Arsalan. They laughed at him. 'Hey, Naseem got him back.' Shayan called out. Zack blushed red. Arsalan pushed Zack forward. 'Come on, Zack. The wedding is about to start.' He sat him in front of the mirror and sat him down. 'Don't look back.' Nasseem told him. 'Remember this is your future.' He smiled and pointed to the mirror. He joined the rest of the family. All of Lila's siblings were inside of the tent, seated and ready. Daria and Shaesta sat side by side. Joyful rivers ran down and stain upon white cloths. Through the mirror, the groom smiled. His little brother and sister sat side by side. Hebe beam so happily, in her favourite sun dress. Her head lean against Alexis as her hand tightly held Nadira's. Zack returned his glaze back to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes then lit up as something caught his eye.

In the reflection, came a beautiful woman appeared all dressed in red. A red veil covered her face. Her shoulders were bare and covered her chest. It was beautifully flowed down to her body. Tiny stones of sliver glowed and sparkled in the sunlight, like stars upon a red sky. White roses were held firmly within her hands as she drew closer to her future. All of her family turned and smiled with pride and strong hopes for the future. She sat down next to her soon to be husband. Zack turned his head to her and lifted up the red veil, revealing her gorgeous face. Her smoky eyes filled with love and excitement. A smile form on her lips and they slowly opened. 'Finally,' she slipped her hand to his. That simple gesture said it all. Zack held her hand, tightly.

* * *

Celebrations filled the night sky. Laughter, music and dancing filled the village. It was bur of colours and a huge fire bomb was at the centre. A circle of dancers moved their bodies to the beat. Upon the high levels of the hills, Manu and Sayeeda watched as the events unfold. A proud smile curled on the old man's lips. 'You should be down there, Uncle,' the strong female voice echoed in his ears. 'I believe that you should be with them as well.' Sayeeda looked down. 'No, my place is here, Uncle. But I know how the children of Hercules look at you. You are another father to them, as of such you should be celebrating with them. You must be there for Zack.' Her glazed wondered over to the other guards that protect the village. He smiled, 'that may be so, but I can say the same for you. Your young sister has just been married, your place is down with the rest of your siblings.' She turned to looked at her father's brother. 'Manu, you do not understand. It is my duty to ensure that our village and as of such I...' Just then a loud sound of stones being moved echoed from the entrance of the village. 'That is odd. Who will be coming at this hour?' Manu looked grabbed his sword. He signal the others to be ready for anything.

Alexis smiled as he watched his brother danced the night away with his new bride. In truth, he didn't liked Lila much. They got on like two bears fighting for honey. They could become violent and very messy. But as Zack and Lila's relationship bloomed, he simply step back but always voiced his opinion. It wasn't a sister in law he would have picked for himself, but was happy for Zack. This was his life and Alexis came to accept that. So far, Zack's life was now perfect and soon he would have his kids and move on with life. Alexis relaxed against his chair.

Then all sudden, a strange and fearful feeling came over him. He gripped tightly on his chair and stood. Something deep inside of him had stirred and his glazed returned to the entrance of the village. Something was coming, something dangerous, something that would take their perfect world and destroy it. Alexis gripped his sword, that he sneaked in the wedding. He raced to the entrance. He would destroy whatever is coming to protect what was left of his family.


	14. Visitors

Oh My God, I am so sorry for the longest update ever. Its been now 8 months since I've updated. I swear, this chapter went through 3 different versions. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Don't worry more exciting bits coming up. :)

* * *

'Men, stand tall. Hold your ground. Be prepare for anything.' Sayeeda ordered her fellow soldiers. They stood near the entrance, their bodies hid where the flames couldn't reveal them. 'Do not kill on site.' Manu spoke through the darkness. 'We must know if they friend or foe.' Sayeeda looked at him and slightly glaring. 'Of course they are our foe, Uncle. Every friend we know is down at the village.' The old man shook his head and sighed in frustration. 'You have still much to learn, child. An enemy is not the opposite of friend, nor is friend the opposite of enemy. We must know what we are dealing with. You cannot attack like blind men, we must show compassion when needed and defend when we have no choice.' Sayeeda grunted and turned her attention to the entrance.

The sounds of horses are heard in the tunnel and winds of whispers reached their ears. The warriors of Persia could not make it out and held on to their weapons tightly. The sounds of the horses grew louder and louder. The warriors could hear the panting of the animals' breath. The voices of the strangers can now be heard. Sayeeda narrowed her eyes and listened carefully. She signalled her men and used sign language to indicate that there are two women coming threw and to be ready.

Two hooded figures sat upon two horses. Their hoods covered their faces from sight. A gentle voice then is heard through the tunnel as she spoke to her companion. 'Just make no sudden movements, we don't wanna end up in...' Sharp arrows stared straight at the two. They were steadily held, threatening to release. 'State your business or die where you stand.' Sayeeda's voice rang against their ears. But they did not move. They seemed to be perfectly still.

One of the hooded figures grunted and kicked the horse slightly to bring it forward. 'We mean no harm. We seek the sons of Hercules.' The voice sounded formal but there was a hint of annoyance. Sayeeda glared at the hooded figure. 'There are no Greeks here. Your journey has been in vain.' It was her duty to protect her family and she took it very seriously. To reveal that Zack and Alexis were staying there, would put them at risk, especially her young sister. 'Now I must request that you reveal of how you come to know our location and how you know the ritual to enter the here.' A heavy sigh escaped from the hooded figure behind . A slender hand reached down into a sack on the right side of the horse. She pulled out an scroll. 'Cause Manu told me where your location was. As for the ritual, I saw it in my vision.' Manu looked at her and walked to her. 'I would never give the location, unless they are an alley.'

A giggle was heard from the other hooded figure. 'Sister, its best to tell them who we are.' It came from the other hooded figure. The voice was high, cheerful and feminie. The other hooded figure breathed out a sigh of frustration. Small hands reached up to the figure's hood and pulled it back. As the hood fell into the rider's back, a beautiful face was revealed. Her chocolate hair was held high in a ponytail and strands of curls fell upon the sides of her face. Her deep green eyes revealed a sense of urgency and eagerness. 'Manu, it is us, Charma and Lissa. The daughters of Cassandra, the seer, remember?'

Manu looked at the woman and raised his eyebrow. 'I see, forgive me. It has been a long time since I last saw you.' Charma nodded as then Lissa revealed her face. Her emerald eyes were soft and gently, a smile upon her face that had brightened the world with her brown freely down her back and on the black cloak. She gently climbed down from her horse. 'It is wonderful to see you again, Manu.' Her small hands griped the side of the dress and slightly lifted it. She brought her upper body forward and bowed her head. 'It has been too long.' She continued to say as Manu tiled his head in response to her action. The rest of the warriors lowered their weapons. Charma sighed in annoyance and climbed down from her horse.

'Ok, now that we officially know that you are not going to kill us. Can we see the boys now?' Her voice was covered with annoyance and frustration. Sayeeda looked at her with a stern look. 'You have yet to state your business. You may have kept in contact with my uncle, but that does not make you trustworthy. State your business and we will see about letting you through.' Charma raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 'Miss Sunshine here wanted to see Zack's wedding.' She announced to the group of warriors. Lissa smiled warmly with her hands behind her back. 'Charma had a vision and I just had to come and see them.' Sayeeda raised her eyebrow. 'You can't be serious?' Charma sighed and rolled her green eyes. 'I wish that she was. She insisted in coming.'

Manu was slightly confused about this and turned towards his eldest niece. Sayeeda stood firmly and didn't move her eyes from the twins. 'So let me get this straight, you travelled across the Mediterranean Sea, came to a country where you are most likely be killed, just to see Zack's wedding?' Lissa nodded and shrugged. 'Wouldn't you travel to the end of the world to be there for your family on their special day?' Charma sighed and rubbed her forehead, but deep down she really wanted to see them. She had missed the boys. She didn't even get to say good bye to them. All she got was Lissa telling her that they were gone.

'So, can we please attend? I mean, we came all this way. So please?' Lissa's voice brought Charma back to reality. She held her breath and waited for her reply. Sayeeda raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 'You two are probably the most strangest Greeks I've ever met. So...'

'SAYEEDA,' a loud, male voice cut her off. Sayeeda groaned and turned around. She looked at her men. 'Oh now what?' Her voiced filled with such anger. Alexis pushed through the warriors. Many of them rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath. Manu turned to looked at his student. He rubbed his forehead and glared at the boy. He walked over to him. 'Alexis, you should be with your brother.' He whispered in a harsh tone. Alexis looked at him. 'I know, but I've gotta warn ya. There is...'

Then the corner of his eye got something. He looked up to the entrance of the tunnel. His mouth released a gasp. His blue eyes widen in excitement and his lips formed a huge smile. 'LISSA,' he raced to her and hugged her tightly. He lifted her up high in the air. Lissa squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. 'ALEXIS,' she laughed as he placed her down on the ground. He smiled at her, 'I can't believe you are here.' He looked over at Charma. 'Let me guess, you guys had a vision of Zack's wedding and you came all this way to celebrate with us.' Charma sighed and nodded. 'Gold star for you.' She said dryly, but a small smile appeared on her face.

Sayeeda pushed him back. 'As I was saying before,' she glared down at Alexis for a moment. Then she returned her glaze back to the seer twins. 'You will return back to Greece. You must return to your kind at once.' Alexis looked confused and stared at the leader of the warriors. 'Sayeeda, you can't kick my friends out. They are family.' Sayeeda glared down at him and folded her arms. 'Do not challenged me, Alexis of Greece. You are in no position to question me.' Alexis' face began to stiffen and his fists clutched. His mouth opened wide and took in a deep breath. Then he felt a soft hand against his shoulder. A voice whispered in his ear. 'It's ok, Alexis. We will be fine.' She looked up at the leader. 'We will go.' Alexis turned around and looked at Lissa. 'No, please wait.'

He sighed and held her hand. 'Please, let them stay for one night. That way they can rest and resupply and be ready to leave in the morning. Zack would be so happy to see them again, especially on his wedding day.' He turned to his trainer and his brother's sister in law. Sayeeda grunted and folded her arms. She looked upon Manu and he gave a deep sigh. She grunted and huffed in defeat. ' Very well, one night, that is all. But they must camp at the foot of the entrance and leave at first daylight.' Alexis smiled and Lissa clapped her hands. 'Oh this great.' Charma rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'I was hoping to avoid this.' She folded her arms but her mind secretly screamed for joy. She didn't allow it to be revealed by her body. Lissa smiled, 'oh relax sis, it will be fun.' She pulled her hand close to her. 'Let's go.' A ring of cheer echoed in her voice as they followed Alexis to the wedding.

Sayeeda and Manu watched them leave, their faces stirred and glared. 'I do not like this, uncle. Something is not right.' She spoke without removing her eyes from them. Manu nodded and clasped his hands over his staff. 'I feel the same way, we must continue with great caution.'


	15. Gut feeling

The wedding party lasted long into the night. The drums banged loudly and the fire centre glowed brightly. A swirl of colour and movement mixed like a bur as people danced around the air creating this. The ground shook with the drumming of feet, hitting the hard ground. In the mix of all this, the couple were barely noticeable. Their bodies spined and twirled in the cowards. Lila lifted her dress and her feet were free to dance. All the time, Zack couldn't keep his eyes off her as he danced her. One arm, always remained on her hip. The bride and groom barely had a chance to sit down. Their feet tried and snore. But they pressed on, lost in the rhythm that filled the humble village. But soon, one by one, the guest began to leave, taking young ones with them and bidding the happy couple goodnight. Finally the music stopped and Zack and Lila finally sat down. 'Ah, I swear my feet are gonna fall off.' The young wife huffed on her chair. Zack chuckled and placed his arm over her shoulders. 'You dance so beautifully.' He kissed her hair. She smiled and her hands travelled into her mess of hair. Her fingers sniffed through the tangles and began to pull out pins that were stuffed in her hair, thanks to her sister and aunty.

* * *

Alexis smiled at the couple. He gently sat down against a rock and drank his last drop from his cup. His heart went out to his brother, as Zack rested his head against his wife. He sighed deeply and smiled. He could sense nothing but peace inside Zack.

But a hint of envoy entered his heart. Then something had broken his thoughts. He looked over at a table that was near to him. He slowly walked over to it and knelt down. He pulled the cloth that covered it. Alexis slightly chuckled and smiled. There lay two little girls, resting on top each other. Hebe curled her body around and Nadira snuggled onto her side. Gentle snore escaped their mouths that were covered in powdered sugar. Their little eyes closed and their hands underneath their heads. Nadira yawned and turned her head.

'Aww, that is so cute.' A lower pitched voice echoed. Lissa smiled as she leaned next to him. 'She is just as adorable as you wrote.' She smiled and whispered to Alexis. He smiled at her and leaned over. Lissa reached down and gently picked up Nadira. The little persian girl yawned and snuggled into Lissa's shoulders. Lissa smiled and gently placed her hand on her back. Alexis came out with Hebe in his arms. She rubbed her cheek against his neck and her arms lay on her sides.

Lissa smiled and was about to walk off. Then SWOOP, the little girl was stolen from her arms. 'Hey...what the...' The strong Persian woman glared at her. Lissa gulped and gently stood back. Sayeeda looked down upon her. Her hazel eyes burnt into her soul. 'Stay away from my little sister.' She told her so bold and strong, Lissa's heart beat rapidly and she lowered her head in fear. Sayeeda placed her little sister in Naseem's arms. 'Take her home.' Her brown eyes never leaving Lissa. 'Hey, she was only...' Alexis spoke boldly and glared at the older Persian. But she cut through his words and her eyes piercing down at the female Greek. 'You should be resting. Day break will be here soon.' Lissa gulped and slowly went back. Charma sighed and went up to her sister and held her hand. 'Finally,' she muttered. 'Ok, we are gonna go. We will see you guys around.' Lissa sighed and nodded. The son of Hercules glared at the leader of warriors of Persia. The girls headed towards the end of village. They set up camp there and entered their tent for the night. Alexis sighed and gently carried his little sister into the house.

* * *

Lila saw it all and rolled her eyes. Leave it to her sister to try to dominate her day. She breathed in deeply as her chestnut hair was finally free from the prisons of clips and pins. She rested her head against her new husband's chest. His strong arm gently placed against her shoulder and brought her closer into his embrace. His chin nested upon her hair and his hand tenderly stroked her shoulder. She smiled warmly and looked up at him. Then she happily sighed and slowly closed her smoky eyes. 'Ah finally, ' she whispered and her hand placed upon his chest. A soft smile appeared on his lips and his other hand cupped her cheek. His thumb caressed it. The Persian purred and rubbed her cheek into his hand. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his hand. Gently peak of her sweet kisses filled his palm. Zack smiled and kissed her hair. Then a smirked curled upon her lips. Her fingers began to trace the hard muscles on his upper arms underneath his shirt. A small moan escaped the man's lips and a blushed formed under the skin of his cheeks. She chuckled and pressed her lips against his, taking in the moment and not holding back. Then she slowly released his lips. His blue lake eyes were in a daze and he was under her spell. She kissed along his jaw line and up to his ear. 'Come with me, my love.' She whispered against his ear as her fingers traced on the muscle lines on his chest. He suppressed a moan and nodded. She smirked and gently stood up.

She griped Zack's hand and slowly lean him away into a private, small house near the main one. It was their home, until further noticed. Lila opened the door and pulled Zack inside roughly. He slightly gasped and chuckled. Lila smirked and locked the door. She slowly walked up to him, like a lion stalking her prey. Then she leaped on top of him, crashing her lips against his. He was taken by surprise but held on to her tightly. Her arms wrapped themselves behind his neck. She deepen the kiss and her tongue entered passed his lips. He moaned against her lips. His arms slipped behind her dress and he carried her, bride style. Their lips never parted as he lay her on the bed.

The sounds of early birds sang across the golden sun's rays. The sun warmed up the earth and peered through small cracks of the curtains. Lila groaned as a ray of sunlight gently warmed her closed cat like eyes. Her cheek rested against her husband's chest. A deep sigh escaped her lips but sleep wouldn't return to her. Then she smirked and looked up to her husband. She gently pressed her lips against his bare chest and slowly travelled up. Her lips went up his neck and reached his lips. Zack moaned in his sleep as she kissed him. His eyes closed tighter and he deepen the kiss. His hand reached her cheek and stroked it. Lila slowly pulled away and smiled. 'Good morning, my lovely, sexy husband.' She whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. His crystal blue eyes slowly opened and a warm smile curled on his lips. 'Good morning, my beautiful wife.' His hand slipped down and gently cupped her hand. He gently raised it up to his lips and gently pressed it against her soft skin. She smiled and stroked his hair. 'You know, we don't have to leave this bed yet.' She slowly began to stroked his chest up and down. He chuckled. 'Oh I know that all too well.' He gently kissed her lips. Lila moaned and ran her fingers threw his brown hair.

KNOCK, KNOCK. Lila groaned against his lips in frustration. 'Please, just leave it.' She whispered. Zack smiled at her. 'You have me forever.' He gently held her hand and traced her ring. '5 mins won't kill us.' He kissed her forehead and slowly got up. She grunted and then kissed his neck from behind. 'Hurry back.' She whispered and gently tapped his bottom. Zack blushed red and turned his head to her as he slipped on his pants. He walked to the front door and opened it. As the old door creaked opened, there stood his twin brother.

* * *

Zack chuckled, 'you couldn't resist come over just to annoy Lila.' Alexis smirked and leaned against the door frame. 'Oh please, give me some credit. Just came to see if you wanna see Charma and Lissa off. They are heading back to Greece soon, order by the all annoying Sayeeda.' Zack chuckled and sighed. 'I best not to leave right now.' He winked at his brother. Alexis smiled and gently rubbed the back of his head. 'She already bossing you around.' Zack chuckled. 'No, of course not. Just she hates interruptions, you know.' Then he noticed something near Alexis. A large sack sat lumpy on the ground. It was a light brown and the able to be wore on the back. Zack recognised it from the pack that Manu took on the journey to Persia all those years ago. 'Alexis, why do you have that sack?' His brother took in a deep breath. 'You see, that is why I'm here Zack. I'm going with the girls.'

Zack gasped and stared at his brother. 'You mean, you are leaving us? But you can't, I just got married. You can't just leave. What about Hebe? Did you speak to her? And Manu, does he know that you are going?'

Alexis rolled his eyes as his brother went on and on. He then shoved his hand over Zack's mouth, cutting him off. 'If you shut up for two seconds, I can explain.' He removed his hand and took a deep breath. 'First off, yes I am leaving but only for a little while. I wanna make sure the girls are gonna reach Greece, safely. I would have ask ya to come with me but, like you said, you just got married. And as much as I love to torment Lila, I rather live.' Alexis chuckled at his small joke. Zack just huffed and shook his head as a smile appeared on his face. 'As for Hebe, I told her that I am going to help our friends get home. I don't want to take her to Greece. Persia is her life and I don't wanna take that from her. There is no need for her to see or be caught up in the middle of the past.' He looked at his brother. Zack sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Are you sure about this? I mean, it's risky and our past is still unsettled.' His blue eyes were filled with worry and concern for his young brother. Alexis sighed and nodded. 'I know the risks but I just gotta see them for one last time. The Greeks won't even know I'm there. I would merely be another Persian, just passing through. I just feel like it is something that I have to do.' He sighed and rubbed his arms. Zack wrapped his arms around his brother. 'Then I won't stop you.' Alexis griped him tightly. 'Just come back home safe.' His older brother whispered to him. Alexis smiled and released his brother. 'Oh you know I will, someone has to be the painfully annoying brother in law.' He smirked and swang the sack over his shoulder. Zack chuckled, 'take care and see ya soon.' Alexis began to walk off.

Zack sighed as he watched his brother leave. Lila came up behind him. 'Hun, what is taking you so long?' She rubbed his arm up and down in a suggestive manner. Zack looked down and sighed. She knew that look on his face. 'What is wrong, rabbit?' She tenderly rubbed his hand. 'It's nothing, just Alexis is going back.' Lila's raised her eyebrow and looked confused. 'Going back where?' She asked her new husband. She hated when he wasn't clear. He looked deep in her eyes. 'Back to Greece.' Her smoky eyes widen and her hand went to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. 'To Greece? What? Why, in hell, would he go there? Does he want to get himself killed? Does he remember what happen last time? And on his own? Is he insane?' Zack slightly chuckled and gently massaged her shoulders. 'Relax Lila, it is only for awhile.' Then he looked out into the distance. 'It is just something he needs to do.'

* * *

Lissa and Charma waited outside the entrance of the village. Charma huffed and grunted. 'Where is that kid? We been waiting forever.' She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Lissa rolled her eyes. 'It only been 15 mins, try to relax sister. It's a big thing him leaving. He just saying goodbye to a lot of people. They are big family.' Charma grunted and fixed her saddle on her horse. 'And what are we? Chopped liver?' She muttered under her breath. Then the ground shook and the large bounder began to move. Alexis smirked as he came out, riding a grey horse with black spots along it's legs. Lissa chuckled as he approached them. 'I'm guess Pegasus wasn't too happy that you are riding a different horse.' Alexis chuckled and patted his horse. 'As much as I love Pegasus, not to mention it would be a whole lot quicker if we were riding him, he is just too much of a giveaway. I don't attract any unwanted attention.' Lissa nodded and smiled. She climbed on her brown horse and Charma does the same. Alexis smiled, 'ok girls, let's get going.' He gently kicked his horse and he began to lead the way back to the docks.

It took them a few weeks to reach the main city, the girls hid their faces under their hoods. Alexis mostly spoke to the officials as by now he was able to speak almost perfect Persian. The girls remained silent, best not to draw too much attention as Alexis paid for their boat ride home. He smirked as he gave the money to the captain. Most of his money was collected from years of betting with Manu's nephews, Shayan and Arsalan. They would bet on anything and everything, whether it be guessing who will win a match down to a simple roll of the dice. Not that Alexis was much of a gambler, but he enjoy it every now and then but made sure he stuck to his limit. He chuckled at the memory and how he would enjoy the trip home and telling everyone about his trip. He smiled at the thought of his bumble bee, happily waiting to hear the stories upon his return as promised to her.

'RAISE THE ACHOR.' The captain bellowed in Persian. The air was thick with the smell of salt. It could even be tasted on the tongues as a breath was taken in. Alexis leaned against the rail as the sails were raising behind him. The wooden boat pushed against the water, filled with cargo destined for markets of Greece. Alexis took in another breath of salty air and his eyes watched the land he called home for so long. It seemed only yesterday, that the same man arrived on this land nothing more than a pre-teen boy. Now he was grown man returning to the land that cause him so much pain as a child. As the boat turned into the open sea and the land of Persia disappeared, Alexis' stiffed his mind and began to prepare himself for anything. But not all the preparation in the world could prepare him for what waited on the Grecian shores.


	16. Sailor's help

Alexis gasped and panted as he felt the ship rocked back and forward. His stuff and the girls' fell from one side of the boat to the other. Alexis' stomach twisted and swirled inside. He griped his stomach and placed his hand over his mouth. A bucket moved to his feet. He quickly grabbed the bucket and placed it on his lap. He deeply sighed, 'I hate sea travel.' His face was inside the bucket as he empty his insides. He coughed out and rubbed his hair. He sighed as a burp escaped his lips. 'Oh man, carrots? Why is it always carrots? I haven't even eaten any carrots.' He mumbled to himself. He placed the bucket down and lay down on his bed. He groaned and placed an arm around his sore stomach. 'Man, why didn't I take Pegasus?' He sighed and slowly grabbed the door handle and pulled the door opened. His stomach turned as he walked up to the upper deck. He hoped that some fresh air will help his problem.

With Alexis' sickness, it almost took a life time before he could see the land on the horizon. 'LAND HOO!' The sailor screamed at the top of his lungs. Alexis couldn't be more grateful to hear those words. 'Finally.' he whispered to himself as he lay on the bed. The bucket near the foot of the bed and slowly stood up. He wondered slowly up the stairs to the upper deck. One hand on his stomach, hoping that it will help. He sighed as he reached the top.

The sun was just sitting along the ocean as it gently lowered down. The wind was warm and blew against the sails, pushing the ship towards the shores of Athens. The land was just peaking, it will only be a matter of hours before the boat reach it. The son of Hercules took a deep breath in and stared at the land of his birth. Memories flashed back in his mind of the family he once had. His childhood laughter, pains, sorrows, happiness, wonders and fears laid on those rocky shores. Mixed feelings swelled up inside his body. His hands griped the railings, his nail drove inside the wood. White marks imprinted within the sea salt planked. Then his stomach flipped and Alexis felt something coming up. It pressed against his lips, threatening to come out. He groaned and leaned over the rail. His arms holding on for dear life as his stomach empty itself.

* * *

A chuckle was heard against his ear. 'Nothin' much has change, huh laddy?' Alexis looked up as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. There stood was a very old man, his slivery beard lay against his chest. The little slivers hairs on his nearly bald head twisted in the sea air. One patch of one of his eyes and his clothes were old and torn. The smell of whisky and beer stained his clothing. He gave Alexis an almost toothless smile, with some just hanging in his mouth. The Grecian looked at the old sailor. He couldn't help but sense that he met this man before. The old man chuckled, 'You don't be rememberin' me, aye? Give ya a hint? It's gotta do with me eye and starts with a "J".' At first Alexis, had a confused expression on his face and then a wide smile was brought to his lips. 'Oh One-eyed Joe, oh my gods. You are still alive? After all these years.' The old salty dog pulled his head back and gave a broken and throaty laughed. 'Aye laddy, I will be damned before Davy Jones grabs me into his locker.' The young man smiled and chuckled. 'The last time I saw you, that weird, that old lady had her claws on ya.' The old sailor shivered of the thought of her. 'Best not mention that Lass' name on here waters. She is a ghost of the sea.' The son of Hercules gave him a confused looked and folded his arms. 'You mean is died on the way back? Oh Joe, that is normal. She looked pretty old anyway.' The old man shook his head and pulled him down. 'Laddy, do not speak that name too loud.' He whispered to him, the smell of sweat and beer. Alexis slightly pulled a disgusted look, though he couldn't talk much cause he smelled like throw up. 'Listen and be sure ye listen good. There she was, flesh for about 5 days off port. Than puff, she is no more.' Alexis looked at him strangely. 'What do you mean "puff"?' The old man grunted and rolled his eyes. 'Landlubber, I mean puff. She disappeared, never to be seen by any man again. Some say, Davey Jones took her. Some say, she was cursed and went overboard. Me thinks that she was a nymph, trying to seduce me. But I don't fall for any likes so easily. So she went back to Poseidon.' Alexis chuckled and shook his head. 'Oh Joe, that is all just all in your head. Maybe she took one of the life boats and sailed off.' One-eyed Joe glared at him with his good eye. 'Mark me words, Alexis. It will bring the black spot on ya to non believers.' The young man shook his head and smiled.

He looked over the railing where Greece stood. His face changed to a stern face and frowned was upon his lips. The old sailor looked at the land and back at the boy. 'Looks to me you aren't happy to return your land.' Alexis sighed and couldn't turned his eyes away from the land. 'It's complicated, Joe. This land is my home, but it doesn't feel like it. It like I am entering into enemy's territory.' One-eyed Joe looked at him and nodded. 'Sound like ye is settling your own course. Just beware, young one, Gaia can be just as deadly as the sister sea.' Alexis nodded and stared into the land. 'But don't mean ye can't have any help.' He smiled and gave the young man a wink. Alexis turned and smiled at the old man. 'Thank you, but I should do this on my own.' The salty sea dog slapped his shoulders. 'Don't even think about it. Me will help ye. Get ye some smart clothes and a place to stay. Me got a little hut just off the coast. Never use it cause me always with my lady sea.' Alexis smiled and chuckled. 'You drive a hard bargain, Joe. But you got your point and I suppose I could use new change of clothes and some shelter until I get on my feet.' One-eyed Joe nodded and smiled.

* * *

The sun had set and a blanket of stars filled the sky. The boat slowly pulled up to the docks and the crew began to unload. Charma and Lissa walked down the plank to the shore. Lissa smiled, 'ah there is no place like home.' Charma rolled her eyes and folded her sisters. She looked behind and saw Alexis coming down. He was almost unrecognisable. He wore a simple chition that One-eyed Joe had given him. It was a dark brown with strapped over his shoulders. It just covered his thighs, just above his knees. However, it revealed all his muscle developments that was hidden by his Persian clothing. Charma slightly panted as she saw the rippling muscles along his arms and down his strong and powerful legs. His neck as so firm and solid. She could only imagine what lay under the chition. She felt almost flushed as she slightly fans herself. Alexis looked down at the girls. 'Hey, you guys ok to go on your own?' Lissa smiled and nodded. Then Charma looked at him, confused. 'Wait, you aren't coming with us?' Alexis smiled and walked towards the girls. 'Sorry, but I don't wanna blow my cover. The less people that know I'm here the better. I won't be staying for too long.' Lissa sighed and pouted. 'But mama and daddy would be so happy to see you again.' He smiled. 'Send them my love but I don't want to put you guys at risk, like last time.' He kissed their cheeks. 'Take care, ladies.' He smiled and walked off with One-eyed Joe before they could even argue with him.

Joe's hunt was a simple shack near the docks. It was old and rusty, spider webs surrounded the corners and hidden places. It was basically a two roomed house, with a old couch and chair near an old fire place. The other room had a hammock hanging from one post to the other with a small desk with an old candle on it. A window just on the opposite wall where the hammock lay. 'Me will take the couch. Gotta get up bright and early for me next ship. Otherwise me captain will have me head.' He jumped on his couch and curled up with his blanket. 'Joe, that really isn't...' A loud snore cut him off as the old sailor was gone like a candle being blown out. Alexis smiled and chuckled at the old man. He went inside the other room and laid down in the hammock.

Alexis turned his head and stared out of the window. It was a cloudless sky and the stars shone brightly with Artemis' moon. He sighed as he looked at a different set of stars. His father's constellation twinkled at him. It seemed he was just within reach of his son but he was just stuck there. Forever being so close yet so far apart. His son breathed in deeply and looked deep into the starry eyes. 'I wish you were here, father.' He spoke softly and blew out the candle. He gently closed his blue eyes and let his mind wonder into dreams. The starry Hercules watched his son sleep, until the sun made him disappeared.


	17. The hero and the fool

The sunshine shimmed upon the river that flowed within the valley. All the kids in the village were playing and splashing inside it. A small girl sat upon the side of the river. Her little head placed in her hands as her feet dangled in the water. A sad emotion was planted on her face as she stared deeply into her reflection. The voices of her peers disappeared from her mind as it drifted. She took in a deep breath. 'Hey Hebe, why aren't you playing with the other kids?' A shadow covered her small body. Hebe lifted her head up and looked up at the owner's shadow. She sighed, 'I don't feel like playing right now.' She turned her head. Zack smiled and gently sat next to her. 'You miss him, huh?' He gently stroked her hair. She nodded and laid her head on his lap. 'He has been gone for three months now. When will he come home?' Her oldest brother softly ran his fingers through her red hair. 'He will be back, when he is ready. I promise you that, Hebe. Besides, he could never leave his bumble bee. He wouldn't want his bumble bee to be sad, now would he?' He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled to Zack. 'Yeah, I know, just miss him.' He wrapped his arms around her and placed her on his lap. 'I missed him too and that is ok to miss him.' He stroked her cheek as she laid her head against his shoulder. 'But he will be back, we just have to be patience.' Hebe nodded and looked up at the sky. 'You think that he is thinking about us?' Zack smiled and kissed her cheek. 'I bet he is thinking of us right now.'

* * *

Across the mighty Mediterranean sea, in a small shack just upon its shores, Alexis had just finished packing. He swung the sack over his shoulder and began to head into town. For the last three months, he remained in Athens. He set up a small stall where he had made countless wood shaped toys that the citizens had brought from him. It was another trade he had in order to get some coins in his pocket. Of course, he had his father's fortune but he didn't head to the bank. His identity would be revealed and he was danger more people. He had to keep a low profile.

With the money, he had brought himself supplies and new chitions to wear. But he needed armour to protect himself for his final destination before he returned back to Persia. His mind knew where to go, but without Pegasus, it would take at least a few weeks to get there if there are no interruptions. With his sword secure to his brown belt that wrapped around his waist, he opened One-eyed Joe's door on last night. On the table, he left a note and a bag of coins. It's stated in the note that he was grateful for all the sailor had done for him. He looked once more at the insides of the shack and then finally closed the wooden door.

Athens was full of people going to and fro. Voices raised high and loud, '50% of the price,' 'Hot cakes, get your hot cakes,' and music being played with hopefuls trying to get some attention or a coin for their perform. Alexis walked through the coward, making his way through the maze of people. He walked on, ignoring the sounds of Athens and marched on into the outskirts. The tall buildings faded into the distance and land turned into a lushes green hills. A white stone path lead him to his destination and slowly began to disappear as he got close to a large forest. It was much like Athens, instead of white marble building that reached the skies, they were trees. Instead of animals around the place, they hid quietly and secretly in the roots and cracks of the nature world. Alexis pulled his bag over his shoulders and his feet walked along, breaking twits.

He froze. Something caught his eyes, he smelled rotting flesh and heard growling and chopping sounds. Alexis gripped his sword and his feet slowly moved against the forest floor. Each step was calculated, making sure he didn't step on anything that made a sound. He glared as he came closer and closer to the monster. A flash of memory entered into Alexis' mind. He smelled the disgusting odour that was just far too familiar to his senses. The large grey horns reflect against Alexis' blue eyes. His large green body huffed and puffed as he large yellow fangs chewed against the flesh of it's victim. With each passing moment, Alexis drew closer and closer. He remembered this monster, this was the same monster that drove his family out of Greece, out of their home. He remembered like it happen yesterday. His size and the terror he felt as a boy. The horror he felt in the fear of losing his trainer and his brother. That feeling of hopelessness when that thing had them cornered. But now, he wasn't that little boy anymore. He tightly gripped his sword and his body tense up.

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!' Alexis leaped and roared from his gut. The sword was high above his head and slammed down his sword. It cut against the monster's ear. Monster roared in pain and pulled away. He thrust his strong claws forward, Alexis ducked and rolled underneath it. The monster pulled back and glared at its attacker. Then the fangs curled into a smirked and he roared. The battle began, the monster unleashed his claws against the son of Hercules. Alexis was full of rage, he swang his sword trying to block his attacks. He jumped on his back and stabbed him there. The monster roared and his tail wrapped around Alexis and threw him against the tree truck. Alexis groaned and growled as he slammed into the tree. His body conquered by pain as he laid in the grassy under growth. His breath panted as he try to move his arms. His legs shook as he stood against the sword, for support. BANG, a claw pushed him against the tree. Alexis gasped and groaned as his body was pressed against the tree. The monster smirked at him and leaned down at him. The warrior glared at him, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. A evil, deep throat chuckle escaped the large beast. He opened his mouth and leaned down to the human, for an easy meal.

* * *

ROAR. The monster pulled away and released Alexis to the ground. The son of Hercules' vision was blurry as he looked up to see what have just happen. He rubbed his eyes and helped his eyes adjust. There a figure stood, with a spear and sword in its hand. A silver helmet cover the face and the ocean blue eyes pierced the creature. A dark purple armour trailed down the body, cutting off at the waist. Golden, blonde hair flowed from the helmet, as a pony tail. The monster glared at the intruder and reared up. He exposed his fangs to the would be warrior. The figure gripped the spear and then threw against the monster's eye. Then before the monster could blink, the human leaped into the air and swang the sword down on the monster, cutting the his nose. He roared in pain and pulled the spear. But the human had speed. One quick grab of the spear, it ran up to the monster. The monster stamped his feet and claws at the human, but it dogged it with a few flips and cut the claws off the monster. He growled and glared at this new warrior.

Alexis glared at this idiot who had interfered with his plans. This was his revenge, and this dumbass was ruining it. He stood up and yelled. He raced up to the monster. He pushed the figure out of the way. 'Bugger off, this is my battle.' He glared at it. Then hand of the monster was about to hit him. The figure pushed him out of the way. 'Sorry, but you are getting your ass kicked.' Its voice was high and very feminine. The voice was strong and annoyed at Alexis. He grunted and glared. Then she leaped onto the monster. She kicked the monster in the jaws and twisted into a flip and landed on his shoulder. She took out a rope and she hooked it on the monster's grey horns. Then she pulled and ran down his back. He growled and try to grab with his tail. The moment he swung his tail, she flipped and wrapped the end of the rope around his tail. Now the monster was stuck, he couldn't move his tail or his head. He growled in frustration. Then she leaped down and looked up at the creature. He moved around and thrust and slashed his head and tail, trying to break free. In the chaos, his feet tripped over a rock and ended up on his back. Alexis glared and took that chance, he leaped up onto his stomach. Then he gripped his sword and plagued his sword, deep in him. The monster howled in pain, then he panted and then finally he draw its last breath. Alexis panted and slide down. He looked at the monster and held his side.

The woman warrior walked to him. He glared at her, 'this was my fight.' He spoke through his pants. 'No one, ask you to join in.' Through her helmet, she rolled her eyes and placed her sword in her belt. 'You are welcome, since I saved your life.' She grabbed her spear and placed it on her back. 'I didn't say thank you.' He glared at her and slowly picked himself up. 'You should have, since you were losing, badly.' She pulled her helmet off. Alexis looked at her face. It was a smooth around, with a perfect form along her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep, ocean blue now he could clearly see them. Her nose was a small shaped and sat perfectly on her face. Her lips were a perfect shape on showed on her face. Her golden hair was still in its pony tail, but it was held high. She frowned down at him. He grunted at her and turned his head. 'Then I would have died with dignity.' She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'There is a word for your kind that pick fights and can't win. They are called, morons.' She folded her arms and tapped her foot in impatience. Alexis rolled his eyes. 'And you must be a would be hero and doesn't know to mind her own business.' He got up and try to walk. Then a sharp pain was felt against his left side. His hand quickly came to grip it. 'Arrgghhh!' He gasped in pain. 'Oh gods,' he muttered under his breath and grind his teeth. He took another step, the pain shot through his system. He grunted, 'damn it.' He try to walk on.

Then he felt her presence closer to him. 'You are hurt. We need to get you to a doctor, ASAP.' She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He grunted and pushed her off of him. 'Doctor? What the hell is that? Some kind of weird storyteller?' He walked on, he hissed as the pain travelled through his body. A loud whistle echoed in his ear. He turned and looked at the woman. Then a horse appeared out of nowhere. The creature was a beautiful black with silver hooves. A giant blanket covered her back and body. The horse then went near Alexis and came around him. 'A doctor is a person that treats the sick and helps the wounded.' She forced him onto her horse. Alexis was just too much in pain to struggle against her. Despite his stubbornness, he let her. 'Why do you care? Five minutes ago, I was a moron.' She climbed aboard her horse after she helped him up. 'You still are, but you are hurt. I don't want to see a dead moron. Perhaps you will learn from your mistake of not biting more than you can chew. But by the looks of you, I highly doubt that you would.' She pulled on the ropes that were attached to her horse. 'Now, hold on, we will have you there in no time. The doctor will fix you up really good. YEEHAW!' She rode on with Alexis behind her. Alexis grunted and hated this whole this. But he had no choice, he was too weak and in too much pain to fight against her. He sighed as she took him back into Athens.

* * *

The ride was long and painful. This mystery woman returned him back to Athens, but went into a different direction. She travelled into the centre of the city. There a large white building stood. At the centre of the entrance, there stood a statue of a man. He stood tall and held a staff with the snake wrapped around it. There was a plank right at the bottom of the statue. It read: 'Asclepius: God of Healing, medicine, physicians and rejuvenation.' Alexis grunted and rolled his eyes. Once again, immortal being taking credit for human inventions or skills. The mystery woman got down and helped Alexis down. 'This is the first ever Athenian hospital. My friend works here as a doctor. He will have you fix up in no time.' As Alexis walked by, he saw hundreds of people within the walls. There was a large room full of chairs and many people were sitting. Some were coughing, others had some physical injuries while others were sitting around comforting upset children and sick loved ones.

Then a man appeared, he was about half the height of Alexis. He wore a long, white robe that ran down from his shoulders to his feet. His hair was pitch black and his brown eyes reflected years of intelligence and knowledge. He walked out with a woman that was twice as tall as he was. 'Now, just get plenty of rest and drink a lot of water.' She smiled and nodded. 'Thank you, Doctor.' She walked off. The small man gave a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He wrote something down on his clip board and gently placed it down. 'Alright, who is next?' He looked into the room filled with people. The woman waved to at him. 'Got an emergency patient. Another monster fighter.' She called to him. The man nodded and put his clip board. 'Right this way, sir.'

He lead Alexis down to an separate room. It was a bright white. In the middle of the room, a long bed like couch stood there next to a normal chair. 'Now, just lay down here and we will take a look at you.' The doctor spoke as the woman lay him down on the bed. He took a blank scroll. 'I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Just a few things I need to know.' He sat down and began to write. 'Name?' Alexis took in a deep breath. 'Alexander.' He spoke and relaxed. He couldn't risk revealing his name, he didn't get out that on who he was. 'Place of birth?' The doctor asked calmly as he looked at the warrior. 'Thebes, but raised in Persia. Look, I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my injuries?'Alexis grunted in frustration. The man in the white robe raised his eyebrow. 'It is important that I know every detail I can to ensure the best care I can give.' He stood up. 'Any history of illness or diseases in your family?' Alexis took a deep breath and sighed. 'Not that I'm aware of. My father and mother passed away when I was boy.' The man nodded and went over to his patient. 'Fair enough. Now I am going to remove your chition. I need to look more closely at your body.' Alexis nodded and the doctor began to removed his chition. He saw the massive bruises along his sides and back. He gently placed his hands on the areas. Alexis growled and hissed in pain. 'Mmm, looks like you have a few broken ribs and some bruising on your chest and back. I am going to bandaged you up so that the bones can set right. You are very lucky that you didn't puncher a lung.' He grabbed some bandages and began to wrapped him up. 'But I gonna say, you are more good physical shape than most of patients.' Alexis nodded and grunted. 'It's part of my job to keep in good physical shape. How else can I protect my family?' The man nodded and continued his work.

'By the way, what is your name, doc?' The man smiled and looked at him. 'My name is Dr. Dram.' Alexis looked at him slightly confused and felt the name was familiar to him. 'I'm sorry, Dram was it? I swear, I think I hear that name before.' Dram chuckled, 'it is not a common name. You might have known my father. He is famous for all the wrong reason.' He continued to bandage his chest up. The patient looked at him curiously. 'Who is your father, exactly?' The doctor only chuckled and looked at his patient. 'You will not believe me. But it is Icarus, and yes it is the same Icarus that flew too close to the sun. And yes, he did survive and yes, he is still alive.' Alexis gasped, he couldn't believe it. This man that was treating him was the same boy he met as a boy. He was the same kid, he met at the reunion. He even hung out with him a few times after Hercules died. He never even got the chance to say goodbye. Dram looked at him and patted his shoulder. 'There you go. Now, you would need plenty of rest. No fighting for at least a month or two. ' He helped him put on back his chition. 'And I hope to meet you again, Mr Alexander, on different terms.' He opened the door and helped him out.

* * *

The woman waited for them. 'How is he, doc?' She smiled at them. Dram nodded and smiled. 'He will be ok. He just need some rest until he has recovered.' The warrior woman nodded and looked at him. 'I will take him to the temple. He would get plenty of rest there.' Alexis shook his head. 'No, I aren't going in no temple.' He pushed off the doctor, but whined in pain and grabbed his side. 'Woah, take it easy, Hero.' Dram held him up. The woman took his arm and helped him. 'Ok then, I know an old hunt you can stay in. An old sailor lives there, but he rarely uses it since he is always at sea.' Alexis grunted, just when he thought he could leave that place, he is now forced back to it. But it was better than going to a temple. 'Ok, fine. If it will get you off my back.' The woman rolled her eyes and took him back to the hut.

Once they arrived there, she gently lay him down on the hammock. Alexis sighed, he really didn't want to be back here again. He sighed as the woman brought a blanket to cover him. 'Here, this should keep you warm.' The son of Hercules grunted and then sighed. He looked at the woman. 'Look...umm...I'm sorry about all this and what not. And umm...thanks for you know, all the stuff you did for me. You really didn't have to.' The female warrior chuckled and sent him a warm smile. 'You are welcome. Despite how much of a pain in the butt you were, I think I can forgive you.' She got up and looked at him. 'Anything you need?' Alexis smiled and shook his head. 'Na, I'm good for now.' He looked into her deep blue eyes. 'There is one thing, tell me your name.' The woman smiled and slowly stood up. She slowly walked to the exit of the hut. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. ' Zinara, my name is Zinara.' She walked out of the hut and left. Alexis sighed, a little happier than he was. 'Zinara,' he whispered her name once more. He looked out the window and then he closed his eyes. He drifted into a shallow sleep.


	18. Moving on

Hey guys, sorry about the long update. I hope that this doesn't disappoint. :)

* * *

The green monster screamed in pain as the sword dung in his under belly. His limbs became heavy and he finally drew his last breath. The voices of his destroyers grew weak as his soul left his body. The ghostly monster glared down at the two mortals. He try to swing his claws at them, but he only went throw them. He growled and dung his nails into Alexis, but he didn't even leave a mark on the ground. The two humans disappeared from sight, the monster growled in frustration. 'How is it that they couldn't even see me?'

Then a flash appeared on his sides and two creatures rolled out of it. Then rolled into one ball, a mixture of purple and light green. They hit against his column of his leg. They were strange creatures. The purple and fat one had tiny wings and, surprisingly, was supporting such a large body. The other one was long and very skinny and also had the small wings. That one held a clip board in his hands and began to speak. 'Now that you dead, you feel confused, disoriented and frustrated. This is normal.' The monster growled at the small demon. 'I can't be dead. I'm the most feared monster in all of Greece.' The purple demon chuckled, 'oh yeah, he is frustrated.' The monster growled and try to grab him, but once again went through him. The green demon smirked and wrote on his clip board. 'Now just need to ask you one question, before we reached the underworld. How did you die?' The monster grunted and told them about the two warriors.

The purple one looked at him. 'oh we have a new hero in town?' The monster raised his eyebrow. 'Did you not hear me? There was two of them.' The light green one put him down and waved his arm. 'Oh we all know about that blonde girl.' He transform into her and it was an exact image of her, from her blonde hair down to her armour. 'But this new guy, we better get a good look at him. Pain?' His looked at his partner. Pain nodded and first transformed his body to look like a built man. 'Ok, monster, just started describing him and I will change to match it.' The monster nodded and began describing Alexis. After a few hours of describing this new warrior, Pain looked exactly like Alexis, expect his teeth was were still fangs. The green monster nodded, 'yup, that is the guy that beat me up.' The skinny demon looked at this image and scratched his chin. 'Mmm, where have I seen that guy before?' Pain looked at him and then looked at his reflection. 'I don't know, maybe we owe him money?' He shrugged at him. 'Meh, we will let the boss know. Come on, big guy, time to go to the underworld.' They lead the monster back to the Hades' realm.

* * *

The underworld, as black as night with the bright blue glow of the River Styx, where all souls come to be judged, the ruler sat upon his throne. His bony fingers tapped impatiently against the arm rest. His flame blue hair flicked against the cold breeze that filled the Underworld. He grunted as he waited for his minions to return from their monster soul hunting. Then FLASH, Pain and Panic appeared and rolled down. They landed squashed flat in front of their boss. Hades groaned in frustration and pinched the rim of his nose. 'Oi vey, just one decent minion, is that too much to ask for?' He muttered to himself as the imps gathered themselves up. They both stood up and bowed. 'Sorry sir, but we have the new report on the recent monster death.' Panic spoke slightly timed. Hades rolled his eyes. 'Let me guess, that blonde bimbo has defeat yet another one of them.' Pain looked at him. 'Well, yeah and no.' The lord of the Underworld raised his eyebrow at his minion. Panic nodded, 'yes, we have a new player in the game.' He turned to his partner and nodded. Then Pain turned the human that the monster's soul had describe to him. Hades stroked his chin as he examined the new warrior. He looked at the blue eyes, he glared in anger. 'I know those eyes and that hair. Was there another one that look just like him?' He grunted at Pain's form. Then Pain turned back to his demon self and shook his head. 'He was only with her, in her mortal get up.' Panic paused for a moment and then nervously asked his boss. 'Pardon our ignorance sir,' Panic began to spoke. 'But who is he?' The other purple demon asked his master. Hades rolled his eyes. He is Jerkules and Nutmeg's brat.' He growled at them. Pain and Panic looked at each other. 'Oh that is who is he.' Hades hit himself on the forehead and groaned. Then his body explored into large flames. 'GET UP THERE AND GET THE INFOR ON HIM NOW.' He roared as Pain and Panic raced out of the throne room and tried to dodged the flames.

Hades panted as his body and flames returned to a calm and cool. He ran his fingers through his flame that sat on his head. His hand swirled and created a new clay figure of Alexis. A wicked giggled echoed the room. 'Never seen you so streamed up since Hercules won the titan battle.' Hades rolled his eyes and turned to the sound. 'Oh must you be so annoying.' Then a smoky shadow appeared and the smoke began to take form. A purple smoke curled and formed a female figure. Her black hair was held high as it swirled, like as if she was under water. Her cat-like yellow eyes smirked with her perfect lips. Her skin was a light tone of indigo and her strapless dress flowed down, creating a smoke at the end of her body. She smirked and floated over Hades and gently scooped by the new figure. 'Aww, he looks just like his syndical and spunky mother.' Her finger traced along the clay model and she held it in her hands. The lord of the underworld rolled his eyes. 'Last time, I checked you were still streamed up about Nutmeg and not getting that brat in the first place.' Eris looked at him over her shoulders. 'Neither did you with Hercules.' She smirked and pointed to his chest. He pulled her hand away from his chest and leaned against his throne. 'Hey, I got my revenge babe. Jerukles is now in my domain.' He smirked and created a cigar. He firmly pressed it between his lips and lit it, with his thumb. Eris rolled her eyes and looked down at the Alexis. 'You know, he can mean trouble for us.' She laid her arm across his shoulders. 'Better let those miserable things you call minions to spy on him.' Hades rolled his eyes and pulled her arm away from him. 'Babe, you insult me. I'm way, way ahead of ya. Pain and Panic already on their way up there.' Eris smirked and placed the figure on Hades' game table. She leaned against it. 'Good, now I would love to say but I have things to destroy, chaos to cause. Bye.' She vanished without a trace. Hades rolled his eyes. 'Oi, babes.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Alexis laid resting in One-eyed Joe's shack. His body fully recovered from the wounds that he had suffered. All that was left was a large scar across his chest. It was now faint line, but was easily seen once his chition was removed. The woman that saved his life came to visit him from time to time. She would bring him food and extra bandages that she had taken from Dr Dram. At first it was a bit awkward for him, she would just randomly waltz herself inside and start smiling at him. It was almost as if she was babying him. He grunted as he got somewhat annoyed by her cheerfulness and how she was always got under his skin. But after awhile, she kinder grew on him. She wasn't like any other girl he had met. Besides the fact that she was Greek, most of the girls that he went out with were clingy and too dependent on him. The attention was fun after the first few dates, but he just got bored with the old routine. This girl was definitely different, she was kind, stubborn as a mule. But yet, she was determine to do the right thing. No matter how rude or hard headed he was towards her. He hadn't seen something like that since his father.

Zinara came over when Alexis was slowly removing his bandages. She gently smile as she walked in with a fresh basket of fruits and vegetables. 'Aww, looks to me like our little hero is all unwrapped.' She teased as she placed the food on the table. Alexis rolled his blue eyes. 'Ha, ha, ha, very funny.' A hidden smile was upon his face. She chuckled, 'well maybe now you will learn your lesson that you shouldn't bite more than you can chew.' She picked up an apple. She let it roll down her shoulder and her elbow flicked it to Alexis. He quickly grabbed it with his hand. She smiled and rested against the chair. 'At least you aren't completely unqualified for the hero description. Maybe you will be one, someday.' Alexis rolled his eyes and removed the final bandage. He looked at his chest from a broken mirror upon the shack's walls. 'Wow, Dram does work wonders. You can barely see it.' The man nodded and rubbed his hand across his chest where the scar was.

Then he turned around and looked at Zinara. His lips soften and he smiled at her. Her deep blue eyes smiled, deeply into his. 'Well, since you are all healed up, Dram and some other friends are going to the festival, wanna tag along?' Alexis looked at her and put on his shoes. 'Sure why not? What festival is it this time? Apollo?' She merely chuckled and gently stood up. 'Wow, you really are a foreigner. No, Apollo's festival is months away. This festival is to honour Hercules, the greatest hero of all. But it is not just honouring him, it all heroes, past, present and future. Not to mention, all the gods would be there. So who knows? Might rub some good luck for your hero's journey.' She smiled and began to walk to the door. Alexis was taken back and rubbed his hair. His mind grew angry. His breathing began to become heavy and his hands began to sweat. He haven't even got a chance to see his father's grave and now he was going to see the people responsible for his death. His fists tighten and his eyes darken as he stared out the window. 'Hey, you coming?' Her voice broke his trance. He took a deep breath, 'yeah. Be with ya in a second.' She looked at him, curiously but concerned about him. 'You ok? You look a bit pale.' He looked at her and nodded. He grabbed his sword and put it on his side. 'I'm fine, just been need to get out of the shack is all.' He smiled at her and reached over for the door. 'After you,' he left it opened and waited for her to walk through. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him strangely. 'Ok, if you are sure about this.' She walked out. He closed the door behind him. 'Oh, I'm just positive.' He placed his hand at the hilt of his sword. 'I'm sure it will be a blast.'

Athens was filled with high spirits and joy. Decorations filled the streets as people road to the centre of the city. People were in high spirits and spoke of nothing but the greatness of this day. Children, both boys and girls, ran around. Some having swords and swinging at each other, playing Heroes and monsters. Booths ran down the streets. Small games and food stalls owned by people, hoping to get their pay from such an event. The sky was a crystal blue, not a single cloud could be seen. Expect for one, where the gods nested high above the people. Alexis walked down with Zinara and her friends. Dr Dram was with them and another fellow as well. Next Dram, this guy looked like a giant but was actually almost the same height as Alexis. He was a strong built and his muscles ripped through his body. He wore a warriors armour and carried a large sword on his side. It was much different to the sword Alexis carried. This was designed to be heavy and caused a lot of destruction. However, Alexis' sword as light and curved. It was designed for close combat and can cause great pain against the opponent. That is how he preferred it, his mind spoke as his hand leaned against the handle.

* * *

Dram smiled and looked at the booths. 'I swear each year it just gets cornier.' Zinara chuckled and walked on. 'Oh lighten up, it is all for fun. Don't such a wuss just because you don't win.' The other company chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah, buddy. You would probably be better at it if you practice some techniques from my training.' Dram rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 'Sorry Chiron, as much as I wanna run around like a monkey, I choose my brain.' Chiron smirked and then grabbed the short man into a choke lock. His knuckles pressed against Dram's skull and rubbed them against it. Dram groaned in annoyance, 'oi pick on someone your own size.' Chiron laughed and continued his assault on the poor doctor. 'Aww, why do that when you are available?' Zinara laughed as they walked into a booth. Alexis slightly smiled, but mostly kept to himself. Chiron released his friend. 'hey, new guy wanna try your hand at throw-a-bolt?' He looked at Alexis as they wondered to the booth, where an old, over weight man stood there waiting. Alexis rolled his eyes. 'I don't have time for childish games.' Chiron chuckled. 'What is the matter? Afraid to lose?' Alexis turned to him and raised his eyebrow. He tossed a coin to the man running the game. 'Bring it on.'

He gasped and ran his fingers through his hair. Something rose from the pit of his stomach. A horrible sinking feeling. Zack took in deep breath and try to relax his mind. It was a warm and sunny day. No reason to feel this sense of danger. Yet, he felt like that something was very wrong and that his other half was in big trouble. He try to shake away this strange, new feeling that empowered his every being. He try to think of positive things, that Alexis can take care of himself. He looked at the sky, 'something is not right.' He didn't know what it was, but it was swirling and eating him from his gut. He couldn't take it anymore. He gathered up a few supplies and he wrote down a note for the rest of the Persian family. He paused for a moment as he thought about Lila. 'Zack, what are you doing?' A Persian beauty appeared in the room. Her hands firmly crossed around her chest and tapping her foot. Zack looked at her. 'Lila...ummm...' He sighed and looked at her. There was no point in lying to her, not that he could anyways. 'I'm sorry, Lila. I don't know how and I don't know why. All I know that Alexis is in big trouble. I...' She cut him off and glared at him. She picked up the note. 'And you thought you can just leave me a note and disappear back to the land of horror.' Zack back off. 'No..I-I-I...' Lila grabbed her staff and wacked him on the head. 'Ow,' he rubbed where she hit. 'That is for trying to leave without me.' She grabbed her stuff and swang it over her shoulder. Zack watched her as she walked out of the door. 'Well, you wanna an invitation, rabbit? Let go.' She marched straight off. Her husband looked at her and gulped as he followed her to the stables. Zack got Pegasus ready and he helped Lila upon him. She didn't speak to him as he took to the air. Zack bit his lip, nervously as he held Pegasus' blue mane.


	19. Looking for Alexis

Hey guys, I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry for the massive delay in this chapter. There you guys go, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

The strong wings beat through the day. The horse flew freely across the skies, where he felt at home. It has been awhile since he had a flight such as this. The tension was so thick in the air that a knife couldn't even cut it. Lila hadn't said a word since they left the village. Zack slightly gulped as she didn't even put an arm around his waist or even try to snuggle to him. This was always happen when she was extremely upset with him, and even that was rare. In fact it was the first time in his marriage that she was this angry with him. Well, then again, they weren't even married a year yet. He deeply sighed, his mind was torn between his duty to his brother and his duty to his new wife.

At the dead of night, Zack and Lila finally made it to Greece. Pegasus gracefully landed in a darken alleyway, away from trouble. Zack got down and offer his hand to his wife. Lila just slipped off the other side and grabbed her staff. Zack sighed and rubbed Pegasus' neck. 'Thank you boy,' giving him a good scratched behind his ear and took the stuff off his back. 'Take a break and keep yourself hidden. Keep an ear out for a whistle.' Pegasus nodded and shot up into the skies. He swang his bag over his shoulder and looked at Lila. The Persian beauty held a straight stare into the night of Greece. He walked up to her, 'Lila, you still not gonna speak to me?' She turned at him and glared. She marched on and walked off into the market place that was lit by braziers long the path. Zack gave an awkward face, it was not the best idea to walk around in Greece dressed like a Persia. He gently tugged her, 'Lila, wait. Not a good idea.' He whispered and pulled her back. She glared at him and wacked him with her staff. 'I am still mad with you. Take the hint, rabbit.' She hissed out at him, like a snake and her words dripping with venom. Zack gulped but stood against her. 'Look, Lila there is so many times I can say I am sorry. But right now, if you don't listen, you are gonna end up arrested.' She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. 'I highly doubt that.' Zack looked at her. 'You know how Greeks feel about Persians and I don't want anything to happen to you. You can kill me later, but you gotta put this one.' He placed a cloak around her shoulders. His hands were a bit shaky as he fixed the cloak so it covers her outfit, but let her face show. Lila groaned and looked at him. 'I don't need to wear this. I'm fine with my own outfit.' But she didn't pull the cloak off of her. Zack gently rubbed her cheek, 'and you are. But I don't wanna risk anything.' He put on a cloak on himself. 'Just until we find a place to stay.' She groaned and grunted. 'Fine, but this doesn't mean you are in the good scrolls.' She walked passed him.

A mighty yawn escaped his lips and his arms stretched above his head. His back cracked as he stepped up and away from the couch. He rubbed the top part of his nose and looked up at the bed. The Persian woman laid with her face against the pillow and her chestnut face flowing down her shoulders upon the pillow. The sheets overed half of her back as she slept peacefully undisturbed by her husband's wakening. Zack sighed as he stood up and got dressed. He brought a new chition when he was in the night market with Lila. He made sure that he blended in the market, to not attract any unwanted attention. He pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. He pulled the chition over his head and over his body. He picked up a metal shield and stared at his reflection. An unnatural feeling crawled up his spine as he looked at himself. It didn't feel right to be in a chition, it was so alien to him. He sighed, 'who would think that a son of a Greek hero would feel so out of place in his own homeland?' He muttered and looked at his reflection. He gently placed the shield and looked at his wife.

He gently walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. 'Lila, I'm heading out to find Alexis.' He whispered and kissed her cheek. She groaned and pushed him away. She stretched and yawned. She slowly got up and walked up. Zack looked at her, 'I suggest that you wear that dress that we brought last night.' She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She went into the bathroom and got changed. Zack sighed and waited for her, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

After a few moments of waiting, the door finally opened up. Zack shot up, so eager to get going to find his brother. Then his blue eyes turned to her and his jaw dropped to the ground. There stood his wife, wearing a deep red boob tube and a matching skirt that was held up by a golden medal on her right hip. Her toned stomach was exposed and her chestnut hair flowed down. Zack couldn't stop staring at her and just how beautiful she was. Lila rolled her eyes, 'oi rabbit. If you keep your mouth open, you will eat a fly.' She walked over and tapped his chin closed. Then he striped of red formed under his skin within his cheeks. She moved passed him, but a small smile curled on her lips. She couldn't help but think it was cute and that she still have that affect on him. She slightly swayed her hips as she walked away, knowing that his eyes was staring. Zack slightly smiled as he followed.

The town was packing after festival, decorations lay on the roads as the cleaning crew came to clean up. Stalls was being taken down and carts was filled with stuff to go into storage. Zack and Lila was in the mist of all this as they walked through the town. Zack looked around and noticing the decorations. He approached a man, who taking down his stall. 'Excuse me sir, but what festival was just here?' The man raised his eyebrow and continued to pack his stuff into his cart. 'Duh kid, it was the festival Hercules. You must have party hard, since you don't remember being there.' He grunted with effort. Zack looked at him, confused. 'What you mean?' The man looked at him and gave a snort. 'I mean, you were there. I remember ya, such a competitor. You were at my booth playing against your friend.' Zack gasped, this man must have met his brother. He gripped his shoulders. 'When was the last time you saw me?' He spoke in such hurry. This is the first lead he had on Alexis. The man was in shock, 'Umm...the first day of the festival, a week ago. You were at my stall, playing throw a bolt. Man, you have drunk your butt off kid.' Zack shook his head. 'No, that was my brother and I'm looking for him.' The man looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 'Wow, you guys really looked the same.' He groaned and looked at him. 'Look, I really need to know anything you have on my brother. Who was he with and where did he go?' The man looked at him. 'Well, he was with Dr Dram and his friends.' Zack looked at him, puzzled. 'Dr who?' He grunted and packed more of stuff. He tired his stuff down in the cart. 'Man, you must have been living in a cave your whole life. Dr Dram is the best doctor in Athens.' The old man climbed onto his cart and grabbed the ropes. 'You can find his clinic at the centre of the city. near the temple of Asclepius.' Zack nodded and shook his hands. 'Thank you, sir.' He raced to get Lila and headed straight to the temple. He prayed that they find Alexis and get him home.

* * *

The clinic was full of patients, the doors flooded with Athenians. All aches, pains and groans over filled the waiting room as people coming in and out. Doctors and nurses were over worked and tried. Dram sighed as he wiped his forehead as a patient walked out of his office. He walked out into the waiting room and groaned as more patients were waiting to see him. 'Will this day ever end?' The same doctor grabbed his scroll and looked at who was next. Zinara and Chiron were helping the clinic as they flooded in. Zinara took some of the not so serious patients, that didn't really need Dram's attention. Minor things, such as small cuts and children with small injuries from playing around and such. Chiron stood guard at the door and controlled the traffic flowing in and out. He dismissed any people that was just simply paranoid. Today was just much too busy to deal with that.

Chiron stood firm at the entrance like a guard dog and was very aggressive to those that didn't listen to him. Dram, usually didn't approve this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He didn't need the distraction of those who were not sick. Chiron glared as something or someone caught his eye. That Alexander guy came pushing through the crowd of people. He grunted as the man came with another woman. 'Well, look who decided to show up?' The young warrior looked confused as he came up to him. He stood in front of him with the brown haired woman behind him. 'Sorry, sir. But is this doctor Dram's clinic?' Chiron raised his eyebrow and folded his arms. 'Man, are you dense in the head? Duh, you were here yourself three months ago.' The man sighed and shook his head. 'Look, I don't have time to explain to you. I need to speak with Dr Dram as soon as possible.' He took one step forward but Chiron blocked him off. 'Sorry, buddy. But only sick and dying people can get through. So you and your hooker can go somewhere else.'

'AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!' The loud scream echoed through the clinic and Dram raced outside to see the commotion. There was Chiron flat faced on the ground with a woman pulling his leg towards the centre of his back and grabbed his arm. 'Say, you're sorry.' She repeated very angrily as she applied more pressure to it. Chiron screamed out in pain and try to hold his tongue. Dram looked down at them and was about to went down and try to save his friend. Then the bronze tanned man stopped him. 'I wouldn't. It is his fault for calling my wife a hooker. She will let go once he said that he is sorry or he will be.' Dram gasped as he looked at him. 'Alexander? Is that you? Man, where have you been? And since when you had a wife?' Zack sighed and looked at Dram. 'Alexander? Oh man, he changed his name.' He rubbed his forehead but then Zack really did look at Dram. His face, his height, there was something about him that was familiar. 'I'm sorry but have we meet before?' Dram looked at him strangely. 'You ok, Alex? Have you hit your head? It's me, Dram. Don't you remember, I treated your wounds.' He gently removed his chition to show him the scar. Then he gasped in shock as he found none there. 'What? How? You were hurt? And, there was a scar?' Dram try to find it. 'Sweet Apollo on a flaming chariot.' Zack looked down at him, then it clicked. 'Dram, as in Icarus' Dram?' He smiled widely at the doctor. Dram raised his eyebrow. 'Umm yeah, I told you that when I first met you.' Zack laughed and hugged him. 'Oh it is so good to see you again.' Dram was surprised and pulled away. 'Ok, Alexander, you are starting to freak me out.' Zack laughed and looked at him. 'It is me. Zack, you know, son of Hercules. And Alexander isn't Alexander. It is Alexis. Remember?' Dram's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. 'No way, they are in Persia...' Zack nodded and patted his shoulder. 'Yes, we were, but we are here. But please, I need to find Alexis. Something is not right, he is in trouble.' Dram was so god slacked. He tried to open his mouth to speak.

''IIIIIIII'MMMMMM SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!' Chiron screamed at the top of his lungs. Lila smirked and gently released the so called warrior. 'That wasn't so hard, now was it?' She flicked her chestnut hair and walked up to Zack. 'Zack, can we go, before someone else judges me?' Zack looked at her and nodded. 'Soon, I just...' Then Zinara came out of the room and marched up to them. 'Dram, Chiron? What is with all the screaming?' Chiron came in limping and Dram looked at him, then at Zinara. 'Just teaching him a lesson in not calling married woman a hooker.' Lila smiled and held Zack's hand. Zinara was surprised, 'married? You?' She looked at Zack, thinking it was Alexis. Dram gently took her hand. 'It is not how it looks. It is not Alexander, it his brother.' Zack nodded and looked at them. 'Please, I will explain. But not out here,' Dram nodded and took them into his office. He locked the door. 'Ok man, let's get all our facts straight.'

Zack took a final breath as he told the trio what been happening. 'All I know is that he is in trouble. If I could just get to him.' Chiron jaw dropped to the ground as he soaked up every word. 'All this time, he was the son of Hercules. Ha, no wonder he was so edgy when we took him to the festival.' Zack nodded and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Alexis never got over Dad's death. I'm surprised he lasted this long, without going mad.' Zinara remained silent as she looked at Alexis' twin. Dram rubbed her shoulders, 'Zinara, you ok?' She looked at him and nodded. 'Well, last time we saw him was at the festival.' Chiron stated and Zack sighed. 'I know, I spoke to a guy there. He said that he last saw Alexis with you guys. I was hoping that you guys can could give me something new.' Zinara stood up and looked at Zack. 'I have a few connections that might help us track your brother down.' Dram looked at her worriedly. 'Z, are you sure? I mean, do your connections need to know?' She nodded. 'We have to help in any way we can.' She walked up to Zack and hugged him. 'You have my word, Zack. We will find your brother.' Then she smiled and patted his shoulder. 'And welcome back.'


	20. Waking up

Wow...its been too long since I've updated this. I'm so sorry guys. This story really had me stumped on where to go next. Tossing and turning on where it will go. I know it's only little. But I do hate it when writers on this site post another chapter after so long and it's only a note. I won't do that. So I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The rushing sound of feet as they pounded against the ground. Pushing through the town folk, she was running with such quick pace. Her heart pounding against her chest and her legs powering through the city of Athens. Her mind was set on one destination and she knew it was her best bet of getting Alexander...well Alexis, back. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. The way he acted and his withdrawal when she always mentions the gods and Hercules. His eyes...oh his eyes...the exact image of his father's, expect without the softness and caring nature that was Hercules. No, remembering Alexis' eyes, they were firm, determine and a thirst to prove one's self. Her heart banged at the thought of the worse happening to him. For the past week, she was worried of where he went off and if he will ever return to her...return to Athens. She shook that thought from her mind, but Zack's worries cause a fear to strike within. She stopped and looked at the large and tall pillars. Air flowed into her being as she took a deep breath. Her foot rose to take a step into the entrance of the Temple of Athena.

Alexis groaned in his sleep and rubbed his forehead. He felt so dizzy and a pounding headache wrapped his skull. His eyes fluttered opened and he took in a deep breath. His vision was blurry at first, red filled his vision. His eyes wondered the room as he slowly lifted himself up on his elbows. His fingers rubbed against his eyes to wake himself up. The smoothness and softness of the red silk hugged his body as he moved within them. Then he noticed something strange or missing. He peeled back the blanket and gasped. He covered himself and looked around the room. His chition laid on the decorated floor, covered in the finest rugs. Alexis leaned forward, making sure that the silky blankets covered his waist. His fingers barely grabbed the clothing as his head ached and spun around. He groaned in pain as his eyes slightly shut, giving him just enough visibility to see and grabbed his chition. He moved his body to the side of the bed, his hands upon his forehead and rubbed it. He held his chition in his hands. His mind began to try to piece together how he got there. He groaned louder and grabbed the sides of his head as his memory cause him much pain.

He slowly stood up and adjusted his chition. He slipped over his head, his weaken hands adjusted the strap to his shoulder. He still felt naked as he pulled it down over his knees. Something was missing on him, he looked down as his mind pieced together of what could it be. He groaned. His sword. He searched the room and grunted in frustration. No sword. He huffed and put on his sandals that lay on the ground. 'Great,' a grumble came from his throat. 'Knowing my luck, I'm gonna run into trouble. Damn it, why does trouble follow me everywhere?' He muttered to himself and went out of the room.

The corridor was a bloody red and statues and vases lay against the wall. Alexis looked upon the marble man. His armour covered his body and his helmet sat upon his head. His huge belly was squashed within his tight armour that cut off at the knees. His beard curled along his chin and his nose touched his mouth. His large sword gripped with his large hands. A chill went down Alexis' spine. He moved on and walked down the hall. He came across a door. 'Mmmm...what could be behind door number one?' He chuckled to himself as he twisted the doorknob and opened it.

A strong smell hit his nose as a foal stink was released. Alexis coughed at the smell and his blue eyes began to water. 'Oh man, what smells like a wet dog?' He groaned and covered his nose and mouth. He slowly walked forward as he looked around. Then he heard a low growl. He gulped as he looked forward. The growling doubled in sound and there stood two blood hounds, with their teeth exposed. Their coat was a deep brown red and their teeth were white as split escaped from them. They slowly stepped towards the intruder. Alexis slowly took a step back. 'Nice dogs.' He muttered. BARK,BARK, BARK. Alexis yelled and raced out the door. He try to shut it, but the two dogs pushed through with uncanny strength. Alexis raced down the hall for his life. He ran as fast as he could, pushing some of the vases and statues to slow down the dogs. But they were built for speed and for kill. Their muscles powered through and their jaws ready to bite down and never let go. Alexis panted as he reached the end of the hall. A door stood firmly, his arm reach out desperately to grab it. His hand gripped the handle. He pushed it open and jumped through the door way. He rolled onto the dirt. He turned his head back and gasped. He had forgot to lock the door. His eyes were filled with the blood hounds as they raced towards him. Alexis pushed his body back against the ground as he tried to get up on his feet. His eyes fill of fear of what they could do to him. Without his sword, he was doomed.


	21. Fighting War

They stopped. Alexis looked upon them, but they did not move any close from the door frame. They whimpered and barked a few times. Their aggressive nature had disappeared from their red eyes. Their tails curled between their legs and lowered their heads. Their back paws slowly, cautiously took steps backs. Their once proud ears folded behind their heads. Their rage disappeared and was replaced with fear. Then they took flight and raced back inside.

A cold sweat ran down Alexis' spin. The strong built dogs ran away from someone they could have easily torn to shreds. All logical reasons fled his mind, there was only one conclusion of what could have made the dogs do that. He swallowed slowly but deeply. He slowly stood up and saw that he had landed in an arena. White sand stuck to his sweating body and he looked around with fearful eyes. His breath heavily panting as if it hard to take a single breath. Then a low deep growl echoed in his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he slowly turned around.

A huge eye appeared out of the sand and glared at him. The white sand pushed off and the ground lifted Alexis up. He gasped and try to grab the ground. The sand fell down the body of the monster. Alexis stood on his tail as it rose to the air and the sand flooded off its body. A red scaly head appeared with the giant, yellow eye and silver teeth of swords were exposed. Alexis gasped and jumped as the tail thrashed and swang. Alexis landed and rolled into the sand. The sand became unstable and he try to push against it. His heart raced and beat as he try to get his footing on the sand. The tail hit him against his back. BANG, Alexis hit the wall. A tidal wave pain conquered his back and a huge screamed roared from his throat. His body fell limbed on the ground. He reached out his arms, desperate to escape this huge beast.

Than WACK and WHOOSH. The tail stuck him, sending in every direction. Blood escaped from his body and tasted was on his lips. He spat them out and there was a moment a silence. He panted and looked back. The monster had disappeared. He scanned and noticed his tiny chance to escape. The doorway of which he came through. With the strength he had, he moved his arms and pushed his body to it. With each movement, his body yelled at him in pain. His body wanted him to stop and give his fate to death. Alexis glared at the door, there was no way he was dying here. His last meal was not his own blood, nor his last drink. He won't let it happen. No, this is not his last battle. Not tonight, not now, he came to far to let this be the end. His hand was in reach of life, just one more step.

"NNNNNOOOO!" The last words that escaped his lips. In a quick motion, the tail wrapped around him and pulled him away from freedom, from life. His face was eye to eye with his doom. He pant as the tail tighten, he gasped. The monster squeezed the life out of him. He struggled as his ribs were being crashed. Tighter, tighter, there was no end in sight. The pain grew and grew. Every bone in his body crack under those thick tail muscles. There was nothing more to do. His fate was sealed. It was his time. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled his cheek. He didn't want to give up. He needed to be strong. He must be strong. It was too much. He gasped and spoke softly. 'I'm sorry Hebe.' Flashes of his family entered his mind. His brother, his sister, Manu, Lila and their family. 'Goodbye.' He whispered as he felt the last air escaped his lips.

BANG, a loud thunder echoed through the skies. Lightening hit against the earth and beam of light cut through the tail. The monster roared in pain and the tail dropped on the ground. It released Alexis. Air was welcomed into Alexis' lungs and he took another breath. His body lay limb against the ground A glowing figure stood there, a sword in his hand and shield in the other. Armour surrounded his body and a cape flowed down his back. A helmet sat upon his head and his face was covered. A golden aurora surrounded him. "War, you will not feast on blood." The figure spoke boldly and ordered. The monster glared and attacked the helmet warrior. The warrior threw his shield into it's mouth. The fangs and teeth were shattered by the metal of the shield. It howled in pain and the warrior leaped with incredible flight. The sword pressed against it's neck and the head came off in one slice.

Alexis' eyes watered and his vision was blurry. He lifted his head as the god warrior came to him. His helmet had fallen off in the struggle and his face came into the light. Alexis gasped as he slowly slipped out of conscience. "Father?" His eyes closed and his head fell against the white sand.

* * *

The inky night brought calm and stillness over Athens. Everyone was fast asleep, resting under Artemis' moon. Dreaming away the night, awaiting for the break of dawn lead by Apollo. But some could not rest when the sun had disappeared. Zack laid in his bed as his body tossed and turned as fears and worries conquered his mind. He had spent the whole day searching for his brother, with Dram, Chiron and Zinara. His mind flooded with regrets and questioning on why he let his brother go. However, he wasn't the only one that had felt like this.

Downstairs, in the glow of a candle light, Zinara leaned over the map of Athens. She groaned as it was covered in black ink. All crosses all over the map as she slumped on her chair. Her fingers ran over her nose and forehead. She groaned in frustration, 'where could he be?' Her voice mumbled under her breath. That guy was all on her mind, she had so many questions to ask and so many things that she wanted to say to him. She sighed and looked down at the scroll of black.

'Still looking for him huh?' A voice came from behind her. She turned around and sighed. 'Yeah, he just gotta be here somewhere. He can't just disappeared. And you should be resting. I've got this.' She spoke as Zack walked up bringing with him a couple of cups. 'I could say the same to you. But we are both up for the same reasons.' He spoke and sat down on the opposite chair. She looked at him and drank from the cup. 'Isn't your wife gonna kill ya if you are out of bed?' A light chuckle escaped his lips and looked at her. 'My wife kicked me out of bed. She told me I'm doing no good just worrying and if I move one more time she will knock me out.' Zinera looked uncomfortable and slightly shifted in her seat. He chuckled, 'Lila means well. She just loves her sleep.' He sighed as he held his cup. 'You care for my brother huh? More than a friend?' She looked upon him and slightly blushed. She gently pulled her golden hair over the side of her face. 'No, well...not really. I just wanna make sure he is okay. We have become good friends and I care for him, as a friend.' Zack softly smiled and drank his drink. She paused for a moment and slightly bit her lip. She opened her mouth and hesitantly spoke. 'You don't think that he is...' Zack shook his head. 'My brother is too stubborn to be dead. He is alive and I have no doubt in my mind.' He said firmly. He believed it with all of his being. She looked at him and nodded. She eyed him up and down. Oh how he looked so much like Alexis but it wasn't him. He was all reason and all strategy. He too followed his instinct but it was different to Alexis. He was all jumping into action but Zack it was all in his mind. He was thinker, he thought things through before he acted. He was the type that would weigh his options before acting.

Then an owl sound broke her thought. She turned her and glanced out the window. There sat a small, blue colour owl. The yellow eyes filled it's small head. It hooted and bounced up and down. It flew through the window and went around the two. Zinera stood up. 'No way.' She stood up, grabbed her cloak and raced outside. Zack got up. 'Hey Zinera, where you going?' He raced after her.

Zinera ran through the town, just managing to follow the small owl as it lead her. She held the cloak around her. Her mind was focused on keeping up with the owl. She must not lose it. Even with the distance cries of Zack, calling her to slow down and come back. She must pressed on. She knew that the owl won't fail her. The owl swooped into a temple. Zinera panted as she entered the temple. The owl flew up to the statue and sat upon her marble shoulder. The owl raised it's wing and pointed to a door in the wall. Zinera nodded and headed to the door. The owl then returned to a marble state.

Zack just manage to catch up to her. He looked up upon the statue and uneasiness fell upon him. He stared at the marble woman holding the shield and spear in her hands. Her helmet covered her head as she stood tall ruling over Athens. Zack tilt his head down and headed to the door which had a light glowing through it. He opened the door and gasped at what he had found in there.

Zinera opened the door and prepared herself of what she was about to see. She walked in and gasped. There the room was full of candles that surrounded a bed. On top of the bed, a young man of brown hair was sleeping gently against it. The blanket covered his body up to his chest and the slow raising of his chest up and down assured her. She smiled as she saw that he was alright. She walked over to the bed and gently stroked his hair. 'Oh thank you, mother.' She whispered and looked upon his face. She sensed another presence as she turned her head. Zack entered the room, he looked a little worried. She smiled at him. 'He is ok. He just need to sleep.' He nodded but his face told a different story. His face had an uneasy look on his face, as if something was wrong. 'So I see, but we gotta get him out of here.' She looked at him in surprised. ' Are you nuts? He can't leave, not like this. He looks like he has been throw enough. We can't move him from one place to another. It will be too much. Look, I know you have a problem with the gods but he is no shape to leave.' Zack shook his head and walked to her. 'You don't understand. He can't wake up in this temple, or any temple for that matter. He will go nuts and it won't be a pretty sight. He hates the gods more than I do.' She glared and turned her head. She stared down at Alexis. 'You don't know that for sure.' Zack sighed and looked at her. 'I know my brother...' She shook her head. She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear more. Silent, fell over them and Zack's voice disappeared. His body didn't move at all. His mouth was open as if he was frozen in time. 'Mmmm, you sure that was wise?' A voice was heard within the room.


End file.
